Crónicas de amor shinobi
by mmanime
Summary: Emiko Senju y Yumi Nozawa poseen diferentes personalidades y capacidades como ninjas, sin embargo, la tragedia acaecida en la aldea de la Hoja cambiará sus vidas por completo, quedando unidas de por vida a quienes menos imaginaban. Por otro lado, Sakura Haruno irá madurando de un amor platónico de niños a un profundo y verdadero amor, aunque ese proceso sea largo.
1. PROLOGO

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto.

 _Emiko Senju y Yumi Nozawa poseen diferentes personalidades y capacidades como ninjas, sin embargo, la tragedia acaecida en la aldea de la Hoja cambiará sus vidas por completo, quedando unidas de por vida a quienes menos imaginaban._

 _Por otro lado, Sakura Haruno irá madurando de un amor platónico de niños a un profundo y verdadero amor, aunque ese proceso sea largo._

Mundo Ninja.

Clan Uchiha vivo.

Sasusaku, Itachi x OC, Shisui x OC; algo de Kakashi y algo de NaruHina.

 **CRONICAS DE AMOR SHINOBI**

 **PROLOGO**

Tranquilidad, eso era lo que se respiraba en Konoha por aquellos días. A sus cortos 6 años, Yumi Nozawa observaba con sus ojos ambarinos todo desde el patio de la academia ninja, mientras prestaba atención a la clase que tenían al aire libre.

Tenía un largo cabello marrón, era una niña bonita proveniente de una familia de civiles, nada fuera de lo normal, salvo que a veces se sentía en desventaja comparada con otras niñas

-¿En qué tanto piensas?- Los pensamientos de Yumi se vieron interrumpidos por una persona que realmente apreciaba, su mejor amiga.

-Ehhh? Pues….En nada, sólo miraba-

Yumi la observó brevemente, Emiko Senju, su prodigiosa mejor amiga, descendiente directa del Segundo Hokage, una niña sumamente hermosa y temida por otros niños por el mal carácter que mostraba. Personalmente pensaba que era un poco gruñona, sobre todo con aquellos que le desagradaban, aunque esto cambiaba totalmente cuando cierto niño se ponía en frente.

-¡Itachi Uchiha!- Nuevamente la pequeña de ojos ambarinos dejó de pensar y se concentró en la clase de lanzamiento de kunais, donde el foco de atención ahora era otro prodigio y heredero de un poderoso clan, al igual que Emiko. Automáticamente todas las niñas comenzaron a gritar, el chico en cuestión era sumamente popular, pero él prestaba escasa atención a estas cosas.

-Son tan tontas- Bufó Emiko. Con su largo cabello negro y ojos de un color marrón rojizo, era una niña realmente hermosa.

-¡Emiko Senju!- Era su turno de lanzar un kunai, algo sencillo desde su punto de vista. Era un prodigio, todo el mundo se lo decía prácticamente desde que tenía uso de razón. El motivo, haber nacido con la capacidad de utilizar el elemento más deseado y poderoso de su nación, el Elemento Madera (Mokuton). Para ser tan pequeña, era consciente de que esto automáticamente la convertiría en el futuro en la sombra del jinchuriki del biju de la aldea, el zorro de las 9 colas, en la guardaespaldas de la esposa del Hokage, Kushina Uzumaki.

-Excelente Emiko- Oyó decir a su maestro la pequeña Senju –Ahora sigamos con Yumi Nozawa- Volvió su mirada a la tímida pelimarrón, hacía un año que se habían conocido en la academia, congeniaron y se volvieron amigas, algo inesperado, habida cuenta de sus diferencias, una con un futuro tan prometedor, consentida de la aldea y hermosa, y la otra tan normal y sencilla. Sin embargo esto no evitó que se apreciaran como amigas. Observó el lanzamiento de Yumi y noto que, aunque de manera leve, había mejorado.

-Lo hiciste bien, has mejorado- Le dijo con una brillante sonrisa.

-No lo creo, sigo sin acertar el blanco, jamás seré como tú o ese Uchiha- Respondió Yumi.

-Él es diferente de nosotras, es Uchiha y esa gente por alguna extraña razón lo hace todo bien- Emiko era optimista al respecto, pero Yumi sabía que jamás sería buena como su amiga.

-Si tú lo dices- Le contestó sonriendo levemente.

-Muy bien, eso es todo por hoy, mañana practicaremos lanzamiento de shurikens- Dijo fuertemente su sensei –Pueden irse a sus casas-.

-No te deprimas, vayamos a tomar un helado- Se oyó decir con mucha energía a Emiko, quien tomó del brazo a Yumi y la alejó de la escuela.

El pequeño Itachi llegó hasta su hogar, donde al ingresar se encontró a su madre y su recién nacido hermano, Sasuke. Se agachó y sostuvo al bebé en frente suyo. -¿Te portaste bien hermanito? Espero que sí, jaja-.

Mientras jugaba con su hermano, Itachi pensaba en una pequeña charla que oyó a su y otros miembros de su clan antes de irse por la mañana.

 _-Es prácticamente la consentida de la aldea-._

 _-Por supuesto que lo es, es nieta de Tobirama Senju y está siendo entrenada para ser hokage algún día-. Itachi se quedó pegado a la pared cuando oyó esta mención, puesto que estaba seguro que hablaban de su compañera de clase, Emiko._

 _-Fugaku-sama, ¿cree que ella sea superior a Itachi? Escuchó decir a otro miembro del clan._

 _-Es muy probable- Dijo su padre –Sin embargo, ahora es sólo una niña y quizás sus habilidades simplemente queden estancadas. Además Itachi también tiene un gran futuro por delante, y quien sabe, quizás le gane el puesto de hokage a la Senju-._

Aún daban vueltas en su cabeza las últimas palabras de su padre, pero sabía perfectamente del descontento general de su clan con el trato de los aldeanos para con ellos. Esto lo llevaba a pensar en ocasiones e incluso preguntarse el significado de un clan dentro de una aldea ninja, si era correcto no mezclarse con los demás, como hacían los Uchiha, o si debían involucrarse más con los demás clanes.

Demasiados interrogantes en una noche muy calmada….Quizás demasiado…


	2. CAPITULO 1: El zorro de las nueve colas

**CAPITULO 1: El zorro de las 9 colas.**

Había llegado el día, después de 9 largos meses, Minato Namikaze, Cuarto Hokage de la aldea de la Hoja, y su esposa, Kushina Uzumaki, se convertirían en padres. Se encontraban en un templo en las afueras de la aldea, por seguridad, para el nacimiento del niño; los gritos de Kushina cesaron y se escuchó automáticamente el llanto de un bebé.

-Soy padre-. Fue lo único que pudo susurrar el hokage, mientras su esposa lloraba de emoción.

Sin embargo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la felicidad que los había embargado cambió a desesperación.

-Aléjate de la jinchuriki o mato al bebé- Fueron segundos los que le tomaron al hombre enmascarado para hacerse con el recién nacido Naruto, acorralar a Minato, y llevarse a Kushina para soltar al zorro de 9 colas sobre la aldea. La catástrofe había comenzado.

Para alguien tan enérgica como Emiko, estar encerrada no era una opción muy divertida; puesto que su padre, Hiroaki Senju, le prohibió salir de su casa, se encontraba en esos momentos mirando el cielo. Una reunión de emergencia con el hokage, quizás, es lo único que se ocurría para justificar el hecho de que su padre saliera corriendo en cuanto un ANBU apareció en su puerta.

El griterío de la gente llegó a sus oídos, percatándose de que algo andaba mal. Saltando sobre el techo de su casa, Emiko pudo ver perfectamente a un gigantesco monstruo con forma de zorro destrozando todo a su paso, cayendo en cuenta de que su padre seguramente había acudido a ayudar al hokage.

-¿Qué está pasando?- Apenas articuló la pequeña, viendo como la bestia comenzaba a generar una gigantesca bola de energía de un color oscuro sobre su hocico. – ¡Señorita Emiko, tenemos que ir a refugiarnos ahora!-. En un instante, Emiko fue jalada por quienes la cuidaban en su hogar y fue llevada a un subterráneo.

No sabía que estaba ocurriendo, sólo sintió un gran estruendo fuera. Yumi estaba muy desorientada en las ruinas de lo que fue su hogar, oía voces, gritos y gemidos. Lentamente comenzó a recordar lo que pasó.

 _Un fuerte rugido se oyó, acompañado del sonido de las casas siendo arrasadas._

 _-¡Yumi corre!- La niña no quería alejarse de sus padres, sin embargo un gran escombro acabó por sepultarlos a ambos y ella sólo atino a correr a refugiarse asustada._

 _-¿Por qué pasó esto? Mamá, papá- Odiaba ser tan débil, pero era lógico, sólo tenía 6 años, lo único que se le ocurría era llorar. Corrió hacia afuera, donde se encontró con un gran zorro de color naranja, tenía muchas colas, y estaba totalmente fuera de control._

 _\- ¡Niña sal de allí!- De pronto escuchó como un par de shinobis trataban de combatir a la bestia. Todo sucedió en un lapso pocos minutos, de la nada un sapo enorme cayó sobre el zorro, repeliéndolo momentáneamente, y encima de este, el 4to. Hokage, Minato Namikaze. Tras un breve instante, el monstruo desapareció, junto con el líder de su aldea y su invocación, tras lo cual Yumi trató de moverse, desmayándose automáticamente._

Ahora que volvía a estar despierta, recordaba perfectamente que sus padres estaban, más que seguro, muertos, su casa destruida, su vida estaba deshecha. Yumi rompió en llanto nuevamente, ¿Qué haría? ¿Cómo viviría? – Oye, ¿estás bien?- Levantó la cabeza y se encontró con un niño observándola, tenía el cabello alborotado y los ojos negros.

-¿Te duele algo? Seguro estas lastimada. ¡Capitán! ¡Aquí hay una niña sola!- Lo escucha gritar.

\- Rápido, hay que llevarla al hospital- Yumi observó el símbolo en sus mangas, eran de la Policía Militar Uchiha.

-Mis padres- Mencionó en voz baja Yumi. –Todos los que rodean este lugar están muertos, eres la única con vida pequeña. Lo siento- Le dijo el joven junto con el niño.

-Shisui encárgate de llevarla por favor- Ordenó el capitán Uchiha al chico, el cual respondió –A la orden- Se giró hacia Yumi y se inclinó –Súbete a mi espalda, así no haces tanto esfuerzo- Le dijo Shisui con una amable sonrisa que hizo que Yumi se sintiera muy tranquila y se sonrojara.

Se subió a la espalda de él y ambos se dirigieron al hospital, donde fue atendida de sus heridas y finalmente se quedó dormida.

En las afueras de la aldea, Hiroaki Senju miraba atónito la enorme barrera que Kushina había hecho mediante sus cadenas de chakra. Admiraba la capacidad de esa mujer.

-Es inútil, no podemos hacer nada- Escuchó al 3er. Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. –Ellos solos pretenden encargarse del zorro-. Hiroaki tenía la sensación de que nada bueno resultaría de todo esto, aunque confiara en Minato. Fueron amigos prácticamente desde la academia, y cuando el ascendió a hokage, Hiroaki se volvió su mano derecha y asistente, sabía que esta era la mayor prueba a la que se enfrentaba el Relámpago Amarillo de la Hoja.

-¡Qué demonios!- Levantó su vista para ver como la bestia de 9 colas era encerrada, la mitad dentro del bebé y la otra mitad dentro de Minato. -¡La barrera está desapareciendo! ¡Vayamos ahora!- Avanzaron hasta donde se encontraban desvanecidos tanto Minato como Kushina. El destino de la aldea y del recién nacido estaban echados.


	3. CAPITULO 2: Después del desastre

**CAPITULO 2: Después del desastre**

El ambiente era lúgubre, la tristeza se veía en los ojos de todos los que habían sobrevivido; Hiroaki y su pequeña hija Emiko observaban los retratos de los shinobis muertos durante el ataque del zorro, entre ellos el Cuarto Hokage y su esposa. Pero pese a esto, él sabía que tenía un deber de ahora en adelante, una promesa que cumplir.

 _Cuando la barrera se deshizo, el Tercer Hokage y quienes lo acompañaban avanzaron rápidamente hasta donde Minato y Kushina se hallaban desvanecidos. Hiroaki se acercó a esta y notó que aún tenía pulso, aunque muy débil._

 _-Minato- Oyo que ella susurraba –Soy yo, Hiro- Kushina abrió apenas sus ojos y miró hacia donde se hallaba su esposo, percatándose de que este estaba muerto._

 _-Hiro, necesito que me prometas algo- Dijo débilmente la pelirroja. –Prométeme que cuidarás de Naruto, por favor._

 _-Kushina no hables así, aún puedes salvarte y vivir junto a tu hijo-, murmuró tristemente, pero ella era poco optimista al respecto._

 _-Me queda muy poco tiempo, sólo prométeme que le darás amor, sé que tú y tú hija le brindarán una familia amorosa-. Hiroaki se quedó boquiabierto ante tal afirmación. Más sin embargo, decidió aceptar lo que Kushina le pedía._

 _-De acuerdo, te prometo que Naruto tendrá una familia amorosa en mi hogar, que será protegido y que nada le faltará-, dijo él, dándose cuenta de que estaba llorando._

 _-Gracias-. Dijo ella finalmente, para luego fallecer._

Luego del funeral, Hiroaki caminaba hacia el hospital llevando de la mano a Emiko, al mismo tiempo que pensaba en todo lo acontecido y lo que vendría en el futuro. Aún debía hablar con el Tercer Hokage al respecto, pero pasara lo que pasara, cumpliría con lo que prometió.

-Papá, Yumi está en el hospital, me gustaría verla aprovechando que nos dirigimos para allá- Yumi, pensó en esa pobre niña, que por lo que pudo averiguar sólo estaba levemente herida, sus padres muertos, no podía evitar sentir lástima por ella. –Claro que sí, cariño-. Respondió sonriéndole.

Hacía varios minutos que estaba despierta, con los recuerdos llegando a su mente a trompicones; el ataque del zorro, sus padres, su casa destruida, y finalmente, el chico que la había ayudado y traído hasta el hospital.

-Ya despertaste. ¿Cómo te sientes?- Yumi se giró y se encontró con el chico que la había ayudado.

-Bien, y tu….gracias por ayudarme-

-No fue nada, aparte es mi deber, por cierto me llamo Shisui y tú? Preguntó amablemente –Me llamo Yumi Nozawa. Oye, mis padres…no sobrevivieron, ¿verdad?- Dijo de manera triste.

-No, lo lamento-. La puerta se abrió de manera violenta dejando entrar a una pelinegra. -¡Yumi!.

-Hola Emiko- Contesto la pelimarrón al ver a su amiga entrar de esa forma.

-Veo que ahora no estarás tan sola, así que te dejo, espero que te mejores pronto y que podamos volver a vernos- Se despidió Shisui con una cálida mirada para luego salir de la habitación.

\- ¿Y ese? ¿Acaso no es…?- Comentó Emiko mirando la puerta.

-Es de la Policía Uchiha, me ayudó a salir y me trajo hasta aquí- Dijo –Pero mis padres…están muertos- Admitió con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Oh Yumi, tú no estás sola, yo estoy aquí, y también mi padre, puedes quedarte conmigo si lo quieres- Dijo Emiko con mucha pena.

-No- Fue la respuesta de la pequeña Nozawa –Decidí que no puedo seguir dependiendo de los demás, tengo que crecer, madurar, hacerme fuerte- Dijo decidida.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Murmuró la pelinegra.

-Tú eres mi mejor amiga, la persona que más admiro Emi, siempre has sido fuerte y valerosa, mientras que yo siempre dependí de mis padres o de ti. Voy a entrenar y volverme fuerte, sólo necesito que me apoyes-

Emiko observaba a su amiga con la boca abierta. Estaba claro que lo ocurrido con el zorro había provocado un cambio sumamente fuerte en ella. Obviamente estaba afectada por la pérdida de sus padres, pero, además de eso, con la corta edad que tenían, Yumi estuvo cara a cara con un hecho similar a la guerra, algo de lo que no fue participe, a diferencia de Emiko, que con sólo 4 años debió enfrentarse a experimentados shinobis al lado de su padre durante la Tercera Guerra Shinobi. Era probable que sus caminos fueran muy diferentes de ahora en adelante, pero siempre serían amigas.

-Por supuesto que te apoyo, es más, te ayudaré en todo- Dijo Emiko con una enorme sonrisa y abrazando a Yumi.

-Así que eso pasó-, la voz de Hiruzen Sarutobi sonaba tranquila, tras escuchar a Hiroaki hablar.

-Exactamente, y además, quiero que sepa que pase lo que pase, me encargare de criar a Naruto, se lo debo a Kushina y Minato.

-No cabe duda de que eres una persona muy generosa Hiroaki, además estoy completamente de acuerdo con que seas tú quien se ocupe de él- Menciono el anciano, mientras ambos observaban al recién nacido. –Tuviste una gran amistad con Minato y su esposa, además de que fuiste quien más los ayudó, sabrás que hacer. Sin embargo, esto nos lleva a otro asunto, quizás más grave-. Dijo Hiruzen, en un tono aún más preocupado.

-Se refiere al asunto de la bestia con cola, ¿no es así?- Contestó Hiroaki de manera seria.

-Tú hija es la única persona en toda la aldea con la capacidad de controlar al jinchuriki, en caso de que el sello se rompa- Acotó el Tercer Hokage, ahora mirando a Hiroaki.

-Tiene usted razón, lo que me preocupa es que Emiko aún es pequeña y no tiene control sobre sus poderes, además, es consciente de que el elemento madera es importante para la aldea aunque ignora la razón- Respondió Hiroaki, preocupado.

-Supongo que habrá que explicarle el motivo, confío en que de eso podrás encargarte tú, por mi parte me reuniré con el Señor Feudal- Hiroaki quedó sorprendido al escucharlo y sólo se limitó a preguntar. -¿Elegirán un nuevo hokage?.

-No- Contestó el Tercero. –Retomaré el puesto hasta que haya alguien lo suficientemente capacitado para ser hokage, o en el peor de los casos, hasta lo que me toque vivir-

Hiroaki lo observo pensativo y luego le respondió. –Si me permite, quisiera decirle que estoy de acuerdo con su decisión. Minato era el único realmente preparado para afrontar esa responsabilidad, y con el muerto, me es difícil pensar en alguien idóneo en este momento-.

-Tendremos que esperar y tener fe en esta generación que se está formando, que de allí salga el próximo líder de la aldea. Pero retomando lo anterior, quiero supervisar el entrenamiento de Emiko para que sus habilidades lleguen al máximo en el futuro-. Dijo Hiruzen mirando fijamente a Hiroaki.

-De acuerdo, señor. Es lo mejor, ahora con su permiso, me retiro-.

Tras la salida de Hiroaki del cuarto, Hiruzen se limitó a pensar en otro inconveniente que probablemente tendría los próximos días, Danzo.


	4. CAPITULO 3: Cambios

**CAPITULO 3: Cambios**

Itachi salió de su casa para poder entrenar con tranquilidad en el bosque de la aldea. En el camino, pensaba en todo lo ocurrido meses atrás, la muerte del hokage, la destrucción, las consecuencias. Lo había visto en varias ocasiones, aunque no había hablado directamente con él, Minato Namikaze daba la impresión de persona correcta, que siempre obraba en favor de la aldea, siendo comprobado esto en el momento de su muerte. Esto automáticamente generó una certeza dentro de la mente del pequeño.

 _Es en la muerte, donde vemos realmente como somos._

El hokage era el líder de la aldea, quien debía dar su vida por todos y protegerla por encima de su propia sangre. El hombre lo demostró, dejó huérfano a su hijo, encerró en su interior a una bestia prácticamente mitológica, todo con el fin de salvar a la Hoja. Era un maldito héroe al que todos aplaudieron prácticamente muerto. Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando llegó al bosque y se encontró con una escena peculiar.

-¡Elemento madera!-. Del piso brotaron grandes tablas y ramas que se contorsionaban tratando de encontrar su objetivo. Aún le costaba dominar sus poderes, pero no se rendía. Emiko era consciente de que tenía una gran responsabilidad por delante. Hacía varios meses de la muerte del Cuarto Hokage y que el pequeño Naruto vivía en su casa. Estaba realmente contenta, porque sentía que era como su hermanito. Cuando su padre le contó la verdad acerca de sus habilidades y su relación con el jinchiriki del zorro de 9 colas, se sintió inicialmente asustada ante tamaña responsabilidad, pero luego se dirigió hasta la cuna donde dormía el pequeño y le hizo una promesa.

 _-Te prometo que entrenare mucho, me haré sumamente fuerte y te protegeré de todo. No permitiré que nada malo te ocurra. Ya que desde ahora serás mi pequeño hermano- Dijo sonriente._

Ahora tenía que entrenar hasta alcanzar el tope de sus habilidades, sabía que podía dar más. Su tranquilidad se rompió al percatarse de que alguien la observaba. Por lo que rápidamente tomó una piedra y la arrojó en dirección a los árboles, provocando que quien la espiaba saliera.

-Eres tú-. Observando el semblante del pelinegro que tenía enfrente. –Itachi-.

-Quería entrenar aquí, por lo que veo me ganaste de mano- Le dijo con una leve sonrisa.

-Necesito mejorar- Fue lo único que soltó Emiko.

Era muy curioso, durante los últimos meses, Itachi había escuchado rumores sobre que Emiko era la única con el poder de controlar a la bestia con cola. Sin embargo era difícil imaginarse a la niña bonita que tenía en frente haciéndose cargo de un monstruo como ese. Aunque, el hecho de que su padre y los demás de su clan estuvieran tan al pendiente de ella debía significar que el rumor era cierto.

-¿Quieres entrenar conmigo?- Oyó a la chica preguntar. Itachi la miró y aceptó.

Inmediatamente se dispusieron a probar sus habilidades, ambos eran muy buenos y decididos; sin embargo el asunto no salió del taijutsu. Al terminar se sentaron bajo un árbol y estuvieron un largo tiempo en silencio.

-Esto es muy tranquilo….lejos de la presión- Susurró Itachi.

-¿La presión?- Dijo con una pequeña risita Emiko –Creo que lo entiendo, tú y yo estamos en una posición similar. Somos muy pequeños, y los grandes…esperan mucho.

Itachi la miró detenidamente, en cierto punto tenía razón. Ambos estaban un lugar muy parecido. No tenían más de 7 años, y sin embargo los mayores, los que debían guiarlos, esperaban que pudieran solucionar los problemas ocasionados en el pasado.

-Es raro que estemos en esta situación, ¿verdad?- Dijo él contemplando el cielo. -Deberíamos poder tener una vida normal, reír, jugar, vivir como niños, los dos- Expresó.

-Debería ser así….A veces tengo la sensación de que solo me ven como una máquina que escupe madera por doquier. Un arma que, cuando haya alguna guerra, será utilizada de manera indiscriminada- Dijo Emiko, mientras con su mano arrancaba el césped –Pero por otro lado, lo acepto, no soy alguien normal, y ahora más que nunca, debo ser fuerte para proteger aquello que de verdad amo, y no ser sólo una máquina de guerra- Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

El sol daba en su bonito rostro, mientras Itachi la observaba, sentía como si hubiera encontrado algo especial a su lado. Ellos eran similares.

Yumi estaba muy atenta a todo lo que el médico le enseñaba, estaba dispuesta a aprender todo sobre ninjutsu médico, y poder ser de utilidad a la aldea. No podía quedarse atrás, menos ahora que estaba sola.

-Bien pequeña, ahora inténtalo tú. Concentra chakra en tus manos-. Yumi hizo lo que le pidieron y el joven médico se sorprendió –Vaya, tienes un buen control de chakra, lo cual no es muy común en niños, a no ser que sean del clan Hyuga. Es un buen comienzo Yumi-.

Al salir del hospital, Yumi se sentía sumamente feliz. Hacía poco tiempo que empezó a estudiar ninjutsu médico, sin embargo, y a juzgar por lo quesus maestros decían, iba bien y le aseguraban que sería muy buena en el futuro.

-¡Yumi!-. Esta se volteó para su costado al sentir que la llamaban, sorprendiéndose al ver de quien se trataba.

-Tú eres…el chico de la Policía, Shisui, ¿cierto?- Dijo ella.

-Veo que me recuerdas- Contestó sonriendo –Pues sí, pasé a ver como seguías varios días después de lo del zorro pero me dijeron que ya te dieron de alta. Y luego tuve mucho tiempo ocupado con misiones y la policía, así que no pude saber más de ti.

¿Saber más de ella? Yumi se quedó atónita ante esa declaración. ¿Por qué alguien como él, prácticamente un prodigio dentro de su clan y de la propia aldea, querría saber sobre una chica como ella, que era una civil más? Ciertamente, nada coherente se le venía a la cabeza en ese momento.

-La cosa es que, tenía un rato libre ahora, y justo te vi saliendo del hospital así que pensé saludarte y ver si estas bien- Dijo Shisui con una sonrisa.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes. No estoy enferma ni nada, solo….decidí ser ninja médico y aquí es el mejor lugar para aprender- Contesto más animada.

-Pero, ¿y la academia?-.

-Voy por las mañanas, por las tardes vengo aquí-. Contesto Yumi.

-Ya veo- Murmuró él. – ¿Qué te parece si comemos unos dangos juntos? Y de paso conversamos un rato.

-Yo….está bien vamos- Aceptó. Estaba confundida, no entendía porque Shisui se interesaba tanto en ella. Quizás algún día lo sepa.

 **Hola! Espero que historia este siendo de su agrado. En fin me gustaría que comentaran que les parece, siempre que sea con respeto por favor. Besos!**


	5. CAPITULO 4: Rebelión

**CAPITULO 4: Rebelión**

Decenas de shurikens volaron en todas las direcciones impactando en diversos blancos. En uno de ellos se encontraba parada Emiko con los ojos cerrados, y antes de que las armas impactaran, esta logro protegerse.

-¡Elemento madera!-. Un gran muro se alzó delante de Emiko protegiéndola de los shurikens, por lo que ella saltó esquivando los que venían detrás. Los años de entrenamiento comenzaban a hacer su efecto, aunque estaba segura que la ayuda del Tercer Hokage fue fundamental, así como la de otra persona.

-¡Elemento fuego: Gran bola de fuego!-.

-¡Elemento agua: Gran dragón ascendente!-. Ambas fuerzas chocaron, aunque no querían herirse, tampoco querían un entrenamiento leve, sobretodo estos últimos años.

Tanto Emiko como Itachi habían crecido, tenían 13 años puntualmente. En particular, ella comenzó a desarrollar ciertas partes que antes, Itachi no hubiera prestado atención. Era bonita, sí. Era fuerte, sí. Tenía un carácter un tanto violento, también; pero el aspecto físico era algo que, debido a su edad, recién ahora observaba.

-Creo que es todo por hoy-. Dijo él. Emiko lo observó y asintió, luego oyó una voz infantil. -¡Hermano!- El pequeño hermano Itachi, Sasuke, había empezado a acompañarlos hacía un tiempo. Un chico raro, a su parecer, por lo que Naruto le había contado, era antipático, y lo había comprobado cuando comenzó a ir junto a Itachi a donde entrenaban juntos. Apenas la miraba, sólo tenía ojos para su hermano.

-¿Me enseñarás a lanzar shurikens de esa manera?- El niño miraba con mucha admiración a su hermano mayor.

-Será la próxima vez Sasuke. Ahora debemos volver, los demás nos esperan- Dijo Itachi.

-¿Otra vez el clan? Últimamente tu clan no hace otra cosa que reunirse-. Mencionó Emiko.

-Sí. Aunque la mayoría de las veces son puras tonterías- Respondió él –A veces un clan puede ser muy absorbente.

-En ese sentido no puedo comprenderte, de mi clan sólo existimos mi padre y yo. Aunque según él me dijo, hay otra persona de la que no se sabe su paradero- Comentó –Pero el punto es que, al haber solamente tres Senjus, me cuesta imaginarme conviviendo dentro un clan con normas tan rígidas como el tuyo.

-Son puras tonterías, en comparación con lo que nos rodea- Reflexionó Itachi –Bien, nos veremos mañana Emiko-.

-Claro, adiós, tú también pequeño- Dijo mirando al niño, que solo se limitó a lanzar un "hmp". Emiko los observó irse. Ese clan tenía muchos misterios.

-Hay fuertes sospechas de golpe de estado por parte del clan Uchiha- Dijo firmemente el Tercer Hokage. Hiroaki levantó inmediatamente su cabeza al oír eso. -¿Cómo?

-Al principio pensé que sólo eran exageraciones de Danzo. Pero los informes de los ANBU acabaron por confirmar algunas cosas.

 _Habían pasado unos meses del ataque del zorro, Hiruzen Sarutobi retomó su rango como hokage de la aldea y ahora se encontraba en medio de una discusión._

 _-¿Qué es lo que tratas de decir, Danzo?- Miró atentamente al hombre en frente suyo._

 _-Que ese clan maldito es el responsable del ataque de la bestia con cola a la aldea de la Hoja, y por ende, de la muerte del Cuarto Hokage-. El hombre estaba muy seguro de sus dicho, aunque Hiruzen no quería darle mucho crédito debido a la inquina que le tenía al clan Uchiha desde hacía tiempo, decidió oírlo y después para después dar su opinión._

 _-Bien, dime en que te basas para hacer semejante acusación-. A ambos lados del tercero se encontraban Homura y Hotaru, ambos, aunque simples espectadores, tenían la misma opinión de que los Uchihas tenían que ver con el desastre acontecido._

 _-En algo muy sencillo, su sharingan- Dijo tajante –Es un ojo cuyo poder aumenta en función al rencor que el portador sienta, y este caso-_

 _-E insinúas que su rencor contra la aldea es lo suficientemente grande como para desarrollar un sharingan que consiga controlar a una bestia con cola, ¿cierto?- Pregunto Hiruzen mirándo fijamente a Danzo._

 _-Exactamente. Y es por eso que debemos actuar, no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados esperando que destruyan la aldea-. Dijo éste enérgico._

 _-¿Qué opinan ustedes al respecto?- Dijo el hokage mirando a los otros dos ancianos. Ambos se miraron y fue Hotaru quien respondió._

 _-Quizás Danzo no esté tan errado. Sin embargo, estamos hablando de lanzar una acusación muy grave a uno de los clanes fundadores de la aldea._

 _-Debemos ser cautos- Dijo Homura –Creo que lo más adecuado en estos momentos sería mantenerlos bajo vigilancia- Hiruzen asintió. Por su parte, Danzo consiguió lo que se propuso inicialmente, sembrar la duda sobre la culpabilidad del clan Uchiha. Era poco, pero era un paso importante para lo que realmente deseaba._

-Accedí en ese momento a poner vigilancia ANBU sobre el clan Uchiha, y de acuerdo a lo que me informaron, ha habido un serie de reuniones entre sus miembros. Eso sumado a sus actitudes en las reuniones de jefes de clanes y falta de empatía para con los aldeanos, da a entender que existe un descontento hacia la Hoja- Dijo el hokage mirando por la ventana, donde se podía observar perfectamente a la aldea por completo.

-Es una situación crítica en la que de no lograr congeniar con ellos, podría derivar en una guerra civil dentro de la propia aldea, y en consecuencia, la invasión de las demás aldeas. Sería catastrófico- Admitió Hiroaki, sumamente preocupado.

-Eh estado pensando en las posibilidades. Podríamos negociar con ellos, escuchar el porqué de su descontento y ver si podemos llegar a un acuerdo que no implique una futura guerra- Explicó el anciano. –Pero para ello, necesitaremos ganar tiempo con ayuda de alguien que consiga alentar el asunto-.

-Ya veo- Murmuró Hiroaki –Se refiere a un infiltrado, ¿o me equivoco?- Preguntó.

-Estás en lo cierto, hay una persona infiltrada en estos momentos dentro del clan Uchiha- Admitió Hiruzen.

-¿Es de fiar?- Hiruzen lo miró y solamente respondió –Confío en que sabrá que es lo correcto, por lo pronto, necesito que me acompañes en este asunto, tal como lo hacías cuando Minato vivía, en caso de enfrentar una negociación-.

-De acuerdo, señor- Contestó sin dudar Hiroaki –Ahora con su permiso, me retiro-. Mientras regresaba a su hogar, Hiroaki se preguntaba si no sería correcto decirle a su hija todo lo que le contó el Tercer Hokage, teniendo en cuenta que incluso la seguridad de Naruto estaba en juego.

-El templo del clan Uchiha estaba repleto de miembros del mismo, en el centro se hallaba Fugaku Uchiha, líder del clan y ambos lados se hallaban su esposa y su hijo mayor, Itachi.

-¡Debemos demostrar quienes somos!- Gritaba uno – ¡El poder del sharingan!-.

-¡Sí! Usemos la fuerza, además nadie nos oirá, es inútil negociar- Dijo otro. El griterío se intensificó, dejando claro que el descontento era generalizado.

-¡Silencio!- Sentenció el líder del clan –No vamos a imponernos por la fuerza. Lo que voy a comunicarles es la forma en que procederemos con respecto a este asunto-.

Todos observaron expectantes a lo que su líder decidiera. –Lo primero que haremos será vigilar al Tercer Hokage, así podremos saber si debemos fiarnos de él en caso de una negociación-.

-¿Y quién será el espía?- Inquirió uno. Fugaku los observó y contestó –Itachi-. El aludido levantó la cabeza y los miró a todos.

-Mi hijo es parte de la división ANBU, por lo que está cerca del hokage, además, es muy cercano a su protegida- Itachi solo escuchaba lo que su padre decía. Tenía perfectamente cuál era su misión. Vigilar al hokage y así saber cuan abiertos a una negociación estaban los altos mandos de la aldea, y por otro, apaciguar a su padre y el resto de su clan, para que estos no se precipitaran. Era una posición sumamente complicada, pero la asumiría. Y en el medio de todo estaba Emiko, un peón importante a ojos del clan.


	6. CAPITULO 5: El comienzo

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto.

 **CAPITULO 5: El comienzo**

Con el tiempo, Yumi descubrió que el hospital no daba tanto trabajo como pensaba, claro, si no tenía en cuenta que eran tiempos muy tranquilos y que lo más grave era heridos en misiones. Hace meses que se volvió chunnin, por lo que ya no tenía que hacer misiones en su equipo genin, se dedicaba por completo al hospital. Seguía su amistad con Emiko y entrenaba taijutsu aprovechando su buen control de chakra. Aunque había un aspecto de su vida bastante curioso y especial.

-¿Estas libre?- Oyó una voz detrás suyo, automáticamente se giró para ver a esa persona.

-Shisui. Siempre molestando a esta hora- Le contestó sonriendo.

-Bueno, es el único horario que ambos tenemos. En fin, vine solo a traerte esto- Escondido traía un ramo de girasoles –Por casualidad escuché hace unos días que es tu flor preferida y quise traerte unas-.

-Gra…gracias- Balbuceó –Pero no es necesario-.

-Es lindo hacer sonreír a una chica linda- Dijo él –Me tengo que ir, nos vemos-.

Mientras lo veía irse, Yumi llegó a la conclusión de que acabaría sumamente involucrada con él si seguían así. Error. Estaba muy enamorada de él, no sabía cuándo había empezado aquello, quizás cuando la rescató entre los escombros aquella vez, o quizás con el tiempo que habían compartido desde entonces. Lo único seguro era que estaba enamorada, y que no llegaría a buen puerto con esos sentimientos. Shisui era un Uchiha, y ellos no se caracterizaban por mezclarse con miembros de otros clanes, mucho menos con civiles como ella. Lo mejor era sólo verlo como amigo y no ilusionarse con nada.

Por su parte, Shisui pensaba en que fue lo que lo llevó a traerle flores, relacionarse hasta ese punto con ella. Cuando conoció a Yumi, sintió la necesidad de protegerla, como a cualquier persona en peligro, después evolucionó a una necesidad de simplemente hacerle compañía a una niña a la que ya no le quedaba nada. Con el tiempo la conoció mejor y se fue dando cuenta de lo especial que era, que no era tan débil, al ver el empeño que ponía para ser ninja médico. Era todo un revoltijo de sentimientos que no podía esclarecer. Estaba seguro que le agradaba, incluso podría gustarle, pero ¿otra cosa? No sabría decirlo.

Pero había otro problema en su mente, aún más grave que su relación con Yumi. Algo que abarcaba a la aldea por completo.

Fue una misión normal, desde su punto de vista, capturar y dar un par de golpes a unos bandidos que asaltaban en las afueras de la aldea. Aunque llegaba cansada, Emiko solía atribuirlo al hecho de tener que viajar apresuradamente en medio del bosque y volver luego a la aldea.

-¡Ya llegue!- Inmediatamente escuchó la estruendosa voz de un pequeño niño responderle.

-¡Emi!- Un niño rubio con grandes ojos azules y una contagiosa sonrisa llegó hasta la entrada de la casa -¡Tengo mucho que contarte! ¡El viejo Hiroaki me llevó a la cima del monte hokage! ¡Y me contó muchas cosas!- Habló el chico de manera atropellada.

-Ve más despacio Naruto, apenas recuerdo todo lo que dijiste- Dijo Emiko divertida.

-Bienvenida hija- Dijo su padre llegando hasta el recibidor –Llegaste justo para el ramen-.

Ramen, la comida preferida de Naruto. Desde que el niño lo probó por primera vez, Hiroaki aprendió todas las recetas habidas de ramen, aunque, obviamente no se comparaban con el gusto que tenía el ramen de Ichiraku, lugar al que Emiko había llevado a Naruto cuando tenía 4 años, y donde empezó ese gusto tan particular del niño. Estaba contenta de estar en su hogar nuevamente. Mientras cenaban, Naruto continuo con su incesante charla.

-Y, ¿cómo va la academia?- Preguntó Emiko entre medio del parloteo del niño.

-Pues…me aburro mucho en las clases, además esta ese fastidioso y engreído de Sasuke que siempre quiere lucirse- Dice con una mueca –Y lo peor, todas las chicas lo apoyan-. Emiko solo atinó a reírse de lo que oía. Estaba claro que a Naruto le desagradaba Sasuke Uchiha, aunque le daba la razón, le costaba creer que un niño tan antipático fuera hermano de alguien tan amable como Itachi.

-Así que engreído, ¿eh?, pues ignóralo Naruto, y entrena duro, estoy completamente segura de que algún día serás más poderoso que él- Dijo Emiko con una sonrisa.

-¡Sí! Además, hay algo que decidí mientras no estabas Emi- Habló con semblante serio el pequeño. –Decidí que quiero ser hokage, así todos me respetarán, y no volverán a rechazarme ni a verme de esa forma- Dijo esto último de manera triste.

Emiko bajó repentinamente la vista hacia Naruto y lo observó detenidamente. Era sólo un niño pequeño, pero se daba cuenta de las cosas. Y ella misma lo percibía. Esa hostilidad con que lo trataban los aldeanos, incluso cuando estaba con ella y su padre, la gente no paraba de observarlo de esa forma. Realmente odiaba todo eso.

-Es un grandioso objetivo- La voz de su padre cortó sus pensamientos –Es por eso que debes esforzarte Naruto, como te explique, el hokage es la persona que protege a todos los aldeanos, el guía de nuestra aldea- Dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

-¿Vas a algún lado a esta hora?- Pregunto Emiko al verlo con su ropa ninja.

-Solo una reunión con los líderes de los clanes. Nada de importancia- Sin embargo, el rostro de Hiroaki decía otra cosa.

Desde la ventana de su cuarto, una pequeña con enormes ojos verdes y cabello rosado observaba la luna llena, ese día le ocurrió algo diferente a lo que habitualmente le pasaba.

 _Recién salida de la academia, Sakura Haruno iba corriendo hacia su hogar, puesto que se le hacía tarde. No iba prestando mucha atención al camino, así que cuando no se sorprendió cuando se chocó con alguien. La sorpresa vino cuando se fijó en la persona, un niño de cabello negro con mirada indiferente que apenas la ayudó a levantarse. El chico apenas la miró, pero solo eso bastó para que Sakura se sonrojara._

 _-¡Sasuke!- Escucho que una mujer lo llamaba._

 _-¡Ya voy mamá! Espero que estés bien- El chico en cuestión se fue. Luego de eso, Sakura salió de su ensoñación y se fue a su casa._

Ahora recordaba quien era el chico, Sasuke Uchiha, un chico de su clase que siempre sacaba altas calificaciones. Antipático por lo general, de un clan poderoso, comparado con ella. Al haber sufrido el asedio de sus compañeros de clase debido a su frente, no había prestado mucha atención a éstos, por lo que era la primera vez que veía cara a cara a uno de ellos. Era muy pequeña para saber si era amor de verdad lo que sentía, pero estaba segura de algo sobre Sasuke, le gustaba mucho.

Sasuke se encontraba sentado en el corredor de su casa que da al patio, miraba la luna atentamente, entre medio le vino a la memoria el encuentro que tuvo en la tarde con una de sus compañeras de clase. Según recordaba se llamaba Sakura, como las flores de cerezo, pero eso era lo más que recordaba. Sin embargo, esa tarde, se llevó otra impresión de ella. Ni bien chocaron en las calles de la aldea, ella estuvo aturdida unos segundos, la ayudó a levantarse, y en ese momento creyó que ocurriría lo mismo de siempre, se le tiraría encima y gritaría todo el rato ¡Sasuke!, como todas las niñas de la academia. Pero sucedió todo lo contrario, ella solo lo miró y aceptó su ayuda para levantarse, se disculpó y se fue rápidamente. Le pareció distinta de todas las demás niñas. Bajó su cabeza y vio que su hermano se acercaba.

-¿Aún estas despierto, Sasuke?- Dijo el mayor.

-No puedo dormir. ¿Dónde están todos?-

-Una reunión importante- Contestó Itachi.

Se preguntó que debía de ocurrir para que sus padres no estuvieran. -¿Es algo grave?-

-No precisamente, pero si algo que podría cambiar y mucho a nuestro clan. No te preocupes, todo estará bien.

Sasuke sonrió, si su hermano lo decía, era porque así debía ser. No tenía que preocuparse por nada en absoluto.


	7. CAPITULO 6: Desiciones

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto.

Era el momento de dar una solución. Hiruzen, acompañado por Hiroaki, estaban a punto de negociar con Fugaku Uchiha y sus acompañantes.

-Muy bien, los escucho- Dijo el tercero mirando al líder del clan Uchiha.

-Creo que sabe más o menos algunos de los motivos de nuestro descontento- Dijo éste –El clan Uchiha lleva años siendo visto con malos ojos por aldeanos, no somos ningunos tontos, sabemos perfectamente que muchos creen que fuimos los causantes de la tragedia de hace 6 años, que acabó con la muerte del cuarto hokage, y también, que la historia y el antecedente de Madara Uchiha, no es precisamente de ayuda. Se nos ha perdido el respeto como clan fundador de la aldea de la Hoja- Acabó diciendo Fugaku.

-Entiendo su punto- Tomó la palabra el tercero –Pero, si bien es cierto de que hay quienes sospechan de ustedes como causantes de lo que ocurrió en aquella ocasión, tampoco han colaborado para cambiar ese pensamiento, al contrario, se han cerrado y conservan una costumbre de no mezclarse con otros clanes. Por lo cual, para que la situación cambie, ustedes deben ceder también en algo- Finalizó.

-Por supuesto que somos conscientes de ello, es por eso que tenemos una propuesta que hacerle, Hogake-sama. Una propuesta que lo incluye, Senju- Dijo Fugaku deslizando su mirada desde Hiruzen a Hiroaki, el cual se quedó sorprendido.

-Bien, ¿de qué se trata?- Preguntó el hokage.

-Queremos que se nos vuelva a dar el trato que teníamos antes de aquel ataque, pero también tenemos la voluntad de integrarnos con el resto de los clanes, y para ello, proponemos una alianza con el otro clan fundador de la aldea- Habló tajante el líder Uchiha.

-Una alianza entre los Uchiha y los Senju. Entiendo tu punto, que haya una relación cordial entre ambas familias ayudará a que el resto de la aldea comience a verlos nuevamente con buenos ojos- Dijo el hokage, para luego preguntar –Pero, ¿cómo se llevaría a cabo esa alianza?

-Por medio de un matrimonio-.

Tanto Hiroaki como Hiruzen se quedaron boquiabiertos ante lo que Fugaku dijo. Una alianza por medio del matrimonio, un método tan antiguo como el mundo, y ambos ya se imaginaban quienes serían los destinados a dicha unión.

-Ya veo, supongo que la novia sería la hija de Hiroaki, ¿verdad?- Dijo Hiruzen con semblante serio.

-Exactamente- Fugaku miró a Hiroaki directamente y le preguntó – ¿Aceptaría, Senju-sama, un matrimonio entre su hija, Emiko, y mi hijo mayor, Itachi?-

Hiroaki observó y pensó detenidamente la situación, este giro no se lo esperaba, imaginó una negociación tensa entre ellos, pero jamás pensó que acabaría definiendo, aparte del futuro de la aldea, el de su hija, además sin tener en cuenta la opinión de ella. –Habría que ver qué opina Emiko, además, ambos son muy jóvenes-.

-Por supuesto, tienen sólo 13 años, por lo que la boda se fijaría para el futuro, por lo demás, mi hijo está de acuerdo con se realice la unión en favor de que prevalezca la paz de la aldea- Acotó Fugaku.

-Es una solución práctica cuyos resultados se verán en el tiempo- Hiruzen tomó la palabra –Sin embargo, ambos deben estar de acuerdo, así que, Hiroaki, ¿Qué dices?-

Tras unos segundos, este contestó. –De acuerdo, pero no formalizaremos nada hasta que hable con mi hija. Le explicaré todo lo acontecido y los motivos de porqué llegamos a esta situación-.

-Una vez que ambos se hayan puesto de acuerdo, informaremos a los líderes de los otros clanes acerca de la decisión que se ha tomado-. Una vez termino de hablar Hiruzen, todos se retiraron. Al parecer, todo estaba en orden.

* * *

-Está hecho- Se oyó la voz de Fugaku –Te casarás con Emiko Senju, sólo falta fijar en cuanto tiempo se llevará a cabo el enlace, y luego, esperar que resulte y haya beneficios para nuestro clan-. Fugaku se hallaba sentado en la sala contigua al pasillo que daba al patio de la casa principal de los Uchiha, a su lado estaba su esposa, Mikoto.

-Entiendo, padre, además, quisiera estar presente en el momento en que se fije el matrimonio-. Dijo Itachi –Madre, supongo que tú también querrás estar allí-.

La mujer observó a su hijo y contestó –Claro, además quiero conocerla más a fondo, si va a ser tu futura esposa-.

Por otro lado, Hiroaki decidió decirle esa misma noche todo lo ocurrido en la reunión y el asunto de los Uchiha. Aún se hallaba pensando en cómo le diría a su hija que prácticamente decidió el resto de su vida. Se paró frente a la puerta de su habitación y tocó la misma, en cuanto se abrió, vió a su hija ya lista para irse a dormir.

-Papá, ¿ocurrió algo?- Preguntó extrañada la chica.

-Necesito hablar contigo, es urgente-. Contestó este.

Emiko se sorprendió por el tono preocupado que utilizó su padre, al principio, al oír que tocaban su puerta, pensó que se trataba de Naruto, pero al abrir y ver a Hiroaki con un semblante poco habitual se comenzó a imaginar cosas. Una vez que llegó al salón se sentó y oyó a su padre.

-Supongo que te has dado cuenta de la serie de reuniones a las que he asistido estos últimos tiempos. Todo tuvo un motivo, así que necesito que me escuches con suma atenció-.

Al acabar, Emiko no salía de su asombro. Tenía solo 13 años, su futuro estaba decidido, se casaría con Itachi Uchiha. Pasaría el resto de su vida con él. Todo el asunto del golpe de estado había llevado a eso. Se casarían por el bien de la aldea, por la paz. Aunque esto la llevaba a pensar otra cosa, durante todo ese tiempo que pasaron entrenando, ¿había estado ella bajo la mira del clan Uchiha? Todo tenía cierto sentido, Emiko era una Senju, era descendiente del Segundo Hokage, emparentada con el Primero. El respeto de la aldea lo tuvo nada más nacer, algo que los descendientes de Madara no tenían. Ella se volvió amiga de Itachi y simplemente facilitó las cosas. Se sentía confundida, por un lado estaba decidida a proteger a la aldea, así eso implique sacrificar su vida y, por otro, sus pensamientos la llevaban a pensar que Itachi se acercó a ella con el fin de ver en que podía beneficiar a su clan. Demasiada confusión. Solo restaba ver qué ocurriría de ahora en adelante.

* * *

El día estaba muy cálido, en la cima del monte hokage se encontraba un chico pelinegro pensando en la reunión de la que acababa de salir.

 _-Entonces, así queda- Dijo fuertemente Fugaku Uchiha y asintió Hiroaki Senju –Itachi y Emiko se casarán luego de cumplir los 18 años-._

Se sentía raro saber que su propia boda ya tenía fecha, sobre todo saber quién era la persona con la que compartiría su vida. Durante la reunión, Emiko apenas le dirigió la mirada, sin embargo, sabía que debía estar confundida y un tanto alterada por esta situación. Pero esperaba que siguieran llevándose bien, al menos, por el bien de su futuro matrimonio.

-Piensas demasiado- Escuchó la voz de Shisui.

-Si estuvieras en mi lugar también estarías pensativo- Contestó Itachi.

-Tampoco es tan malo, no vas a casarte con la mujer ogro, Emiko es muy bonita, y seguramente será una mujer bellísima- Dijo Shisui con una sonrisa pícara.

-No digo que sea fea. En realidad me preocupa como manejaremos esto en el futuro-. Dijo Itachi mientras contemplaba el paisaje de la aldea –No sé qué piensa al respecto, apenas me habló hoy. Y es muy desconcertante no saber qué ocurrirá-.

Por otro lado, Emiko se hallaba en la misma situación, sentada al borde de un pequeño lago, junto a su mejor amiga, Yumi.

-No sé qué pensar, no quiero pensar mal de Itachi, dejarme llevar por simple rencor y creer que él se acercó a mí con el fin de obtener beneficios para su clan- Dijo mirando el reflejo del agua –Sólo espero….que podamos ser felices, aún con la presión de sostener la paz de la aldea-. Murmuró.

Yumi, a su lado y en la misma posición, solo se limitó a observarla y escucharla. Su amiga necesitaba desahogarse. Imaginó que se sentiría igual si tomaran decisiones sin su consentimiento y que, además afectaban al resto de su vida. Lo único que podía hacer Yumi, era esperar que todo resulte bien….por el bien de todos.


	8. CAPITULO 7: Equipo 7

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto.

 **CAPITULO 7: Equipo 7**

Nuevamente el tiempo hizo su curso. Emiko ya tenía 18 años, lo que significaba que el día de su boda se acercaba, pero era lo de menos, ese día Naruto iba a conocer a su equipo de genin. Él había entrenado arduamente para volverse genin, sin embargo el examen no le resultó sencillo. Pero logró el objetivo.

-Que te vaya bien- Escuchó a su padre decirle, a lo que Naruto se despidió y se fue.

Lo observó irse. Era un chico muy alegre, para la vida que el pobre tenía. Y es que con 12 años, cargar con un demonio en su interior, con las miradas despectivas que las personas de la aldea le dirigían, tenía motivos suficientes para detestar a todos, sin embargo, Naruto sonreía y era amable, sí un poco hiperactivo, ruidoso y constantemente se metía en problemas, pero todo eso no le quitaba el hecho de que era una buena persona.

-Hija, recuerda que en dos noches nos reuniremos con los Uchiha- Dijo Hiroaki mirando a Emiko.

-Lo sé, hay que seguir preparando la boda-. Su matrimonio, prácticamente, la madre de Itachi era la encargada de los preparativos, ella se enteraba durante las reuniones a las que asistían ambos junto a los Uchiha. Aunque, en realidad, estaba poco interesada en el tema. Su relación con su prometido prácticamente empezó a decaer tras el acuerdo. Itachi se convirtió en ANBU y ella aumentó sus entrenamientos con el Tercer Hokage. No habían hablado mucho más allá que en las reuniones para organizar la boda y en diversos días en que Mikoto Uchiha le pedía cenar con ellos, con el fin de convivir un poco. A veces se sentía triste por cómo se tornaron las cosas.

* * *

-¡Equipo 7!- La voz fuerte y clara de Iruka Umino se escuchó en el salón de clases de la academia, era el momento de nombrar a los equipos -¡Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha!-.

La pelirrosa saltó de felicidad, estaría en el mismo equipo que el niño con el que años atrás había chocado, el cual había empezado a gustarle en ese momento. Por su parte, Naruto estaba feliz por su equipo. Por un lado, estaba la niña que siempre le había gustado, desde que la vio una vez en el bosque recogiendo flores; por otro lado, estaba el engreído de Sasuke, con el cual por fin podría medirse. Estaba claro, se esforzaría. Pero a Sasuke todo esto le daba igual. Recordaba a Sakura como la niña con la que chocó en la calle en una ocasión y lo había visto de manera diferente a las demás. Sobre Naruto, solo lo veía como un perdedor, cabeza hueca, un huérfano que tuvo la suerte de crecer bajo la protección de los Senju, aunque no tenía ni idea del motivo.

Luego de la formación de los equipos, estos se encontraban esperando a sus jonin a cargo. Sakura no disimulaba su felicidad, sobre todo frente a cierta rubia, la cual estaba mirándola de manera punzante.

-¿Qué sucede Ino puerca?- Dijo con sorna Sakura -¿Muriendo de envidia?

-¡No molestes, frente de marquesina!- Contestó la aludida. Ino Yamanaka, ella había sido la mejor amiga de Sakura cuando eran más pequeñas, fue Ino quien la ayudó a tomar confianza en sí misma. Pero algo cambió entre ambas, al menos para Sakura. Ya no quería estar bajo el ala de Ino, siempre detrás de ella, entonces decidió alejarse, prometiéndose a sí misma ser fuerte como para hacerle frente, y así, utilizando como excusa el hecho de que a ambas les gustaba Sasuke, comenzó una especie de rivalidad entre las dos.

-Jaja, tienes envidia, como yo si estoy en el mismo equipo que Sasuke- Dijo la pelirrosa sacándole la lengua.

-¡Eso no significa que se fijará en ti!- Le contestó la rubia, a lo que Sakura replicó –Tal vez, pero tengo más posibilidades que tú-.

Sasuke contemplaba la escena bastante fastidiado. Si bien era cierto que Sakura no parecía tan ensimosa como las otras chicas, tener a una fan en su equipo no se le hacía gracia, y más cuando la otra parte del equipo la integraba el rubio cabeza hueca. El tiempo pasó y ellos fueron el último equipo esperando a quien sería su maestro. La puerta del salón de clases se abrió dejando entrar a un tipo de cabello blanco enmascarado, el cual cayó con la tonta broma de Naruto, quien reía a carcajadas, mientras Sakura se defendía.

-¡Fue idea de Naruto sensei! Ni Sasuke ni yo tuvimos nada que ver-. El hombre se limitó a observarlos y finalmente habló.

-Mi primera impresión sobre este grupo….son una bola de idiotas-. Dijo de manera pesimista. –En fin, mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake, y a partir de ahora seré su maestro-.

Estaban sentados fuera de la academia, era el momento de conocerse un poco, por lo que Kakashi les preguntó por sus sueños y aspiraciones.

-¡Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki! ¡Me gusta el ramen, sobre todo el de Ichiraku! ¡Mi sueño es convertirme en hokage, para que así toda la aldea me reconozca!- Kakashi observó al enérgico niño, el único hijo de su fallecido maestro quería ser hokage, vaya sueño, aunque por lo que había oído, no tenía grandes habilidades. Aunque, quien sabe que depare el futuro.

-Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, y mi sueño es…lo que me gusta es….- Sakura chilló como una niña chiquita, sonrojada pensando en Sasuke, quien a su lado, también estaba sonrojado.

-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha. No tengo un sueño en particular, más que el de engrandecer al mi clan, e imponer respeto por el mismo- Kakashi observó a sus 3 alumnos, tenían objetivos completamente diferentes. No alcanzaba comprender a que se refería Sasuke, Sakura al parecer solo estaba interesada en estar cerca de él, y Naruto, parecía ser el único con un objetivo normal para un ninja.

* * *

El atardecer era hermoso, al menos desde su consultorio, Yumi lo contemplaba con mucha admiración. En los últimos años había perfeccionado su ninjutsu médico al punto de poder hacerse cargo por sí sola de los shinobis que llegaban de misiones.

-¿Ya se va, señorita Yumi?- Pregunto una enfermera. Yumi le sonrió y contestó –Mi horario acabó, nos veremos mañana-. Salió del hospital y para su sorpresa, un joven pelinegro la estaba esperando.

-Shisui- Mencionó ella.

-Hola, pensé que te gustaría caminar por el parque, y de paso comer dangos-. Ella asintió y caminaron juntos hasta el parque. Desde que se volvió jonin hace años, y siendo uno de los más talentosos de su clan, sus misiones de rango S habían aumentado, incluso tenía su propio escuadrón. Esto hacía que lo viera poco últimamente.

-Escuché que te va bien en el hospital- Dijo él.

-Pues sí, aunque no tanto como a ti- Dijo Yumi con una sonrisa.

Se quedaron debajo de un árbol contemplando una laguna. Esta brillaba con la luz del sol escondiéndose, dando un ambiente muy cálido. Yumi estaba sonriendo, se sentía contenta de estar a su lado, él era su primer amor.

-Yumi- Dijo Shisui de repente –Hace mucho que no nos vemos- Dijo nervioso –Pero yo…hace tiempo que quiero hablar contigo de algo-. Shisui sujetó tiernamente su mano y la miró directo a los ojos.

Ella estaba atónita ante esta situación. No sabía que esperar.

-Yumi, tu…. Me gustas….desde hace tiempo- Él acercó su rostro al de ella y sin pensárselo dos veces la besó. Era algo que Shisui llevaba un buen tiempo queriendo, mostrarle lo que sentía, pero sin presionarla. El beso acabó lentamente, tras lo cual ella levantó su rostro, completamente rojo, para verlo.

-¿Qué…fue eso?- Balbuceó la chica. No podía creer lo que acababa de suceder. La persona que más quería prácticamente se le confesó.

-De verdad me gustas. Es muy pronto para decir que estoy enamorado, pero hay algo cierto, y es que eres muy importante para mí, Yumi- Dijo él. Ella se sintió rara con esa declaración, prácticamente le estaba diciendo que no la amaba, al contrario de ella que estaba perdidamente enamorada de él.

-No sé qué decir-. Se limitó a contestar Yumi.

-Yumi, ¿te gustaría ser mi novia? Es decir, podríamos intentarlo, ver cómo funciona a futuro-. Shusui sostuvo la mirada sobre ella, esperando respuesta.

-Pues, tú también me gustas, y mucho- Dijo dudosa –Si quiero estar contigo- Contestó. Shisui sonrió y la tomó de la cintura para acercarla a él y así besarla. Yumi respondió el beso pasando sus brazos sobre su cuello, disfrutando. No sabía dónde la llevaría esa relación, si tenía futuro, sólo vería el presente.


	9. CAPITULO 8: Planes

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto.

 **CAPITULO 8: Planes.**

Todo seguía su curso. El equipo 7 partió a su primer misión fuera de la aldea, escoltar a un tipo llamado Tazuna hasta el País de las Olas. Parecía sencillo, o al menos eso pensaba Emiko, mientras oía a Mikoto hablar sobre los planes de la boda.

-….Y luego iremos a ver el asunto de tu ropa, Emiko, ¿estás prestando atención?- Dijo la señora mirándola curiosa.

-Eh? Lo siento no la escuché, ¿Qué es lo que decía?- Contestó Emiko con poco interés.

Mikoto suspiró y le contestó –Sí que eres distraída, digo que esta semana comenzaremos a ultimar detalles, recuerda que falta un mes para la boda, las invitaciones ya se enviaron y falta que se confirmen invitados, pero falta terminar de ver todo el asunto de tu ropa y la de Itachi-.

-De acuerdo-. Contestó la chica. El hecho de que falta un mes para la boda hacía todavía más real un hecho en el cual no quiso pensar en los últimos años. No era que le agradara mucho casarse a los 18.

-Hay algo que quiero preguntarte- Oyó a Mikoto decir.

-¿De qué se trata?-

-Tu…No quieres casarte con Itachi, ¿verdad?- Preguntó Mikoto con una leve sonrisa.

-Yo- La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa –No es eso, es que, aún no sé cómo tomarme todo este asunto- Respondió sincera –Estoy consciente de que es por el bien de todos y que la mayoría lo toma como un matrimonio de conveniencia, pero quiero que sepa que daré mi mejor esfuerzo para hacer feliz a Itachi y que estoy segura de que llegare a amarlo algún día-.

-¿Estas segura?- Preguntó intrigada Mikoto.

-Sí. Vera usted, antes de que se acordara nuestro compromiso, Itachi y yo nos volvimos cercanos y pues, él empezó a gustarme, aunque no sé si era mutuo. Es por eso que creo que este matrimonio puede resultar, aunque sea muy repentino-. Contestó Emiko de manera honesta.

-Me alegro de oírte, sólo espero que mi hijo sienta lo mismo por ti-.

* * *

La misión había resultado más difícil de lo que pensaban, al final terminaron peleando con un criminal de clase S, un ninja de la Neblina llamado Zabuza Momochi, y su compañero Haku, y todo había sido muy complicado. Sakura pensaba que realmente tenían suerte de volver con vida a la aldea. Miró a sus compañeros, Sasuke era el que más herido termino.

-Sasuke, ¿te encuentras bien?- Le dijo preocupada.

-Sí, no te preocupes- Contestó estoico, como siempre.

-Enseguida llegamos chicos, lo primero que haremos será ir al hospital a que nos vean- Dijo Kakashi.

Los pensamientos de Sakura giraban en torno a lo acontecido en la misión. Desde niña, había visto a Sasuke como una especie de príncipe azul, que rescataría a la princesa y fin de la historia. Sin embargo, lo vivido recientemente le mostró otra cosa. Los cuentos de hadas son sólo eso, cuentos de hadas, donde no hay nada real, salvo las personas. Sasuke Uchiha era una persona como cualquier otra, de un clan influyente, sí, pero persona en fin, y como tal tenía defectos, debilidades que quedaron expuestas. Ni ella ni sus dos compañeros tuvieron, nunca, una experiencia cercana a la muerte como en esta ocasión. Enfrentarse a ese abismo fue… terrorífico. Pero algo le quedó claro, Sasuke no era un príncipe azul, ni ella una damisela en apuros, eran ninjas, y como tal, debían estar dispuestos a dar su vida de ser necesario. Debía ser más fuerte. Por el bien del equipo.

* * *

-Tienes visita Emiko- La aludida se volteó al escuchar a su padre y vio al lado de éste a Yumi, muy sonriente.

-Hola Yumi- La saludó contenta de verla.

-Emi, ya extrañaba verte- Le contestó esta.

-Las dejo para que hablen, que pasen buena tarde chicas- Hiroaki salió de la habitación.

-Estas muy sonriente últimamente, ¿por qué será?- Le preguntó Emiko a su amiga con una pícara sonrisa.

-Hace mucho que no nos vemos, así que no estás entereda- Dijo Yumi con feliz semblante –Shisui- Dijo solamente. Emiko entendió automáticamente, hace años que empezó a notar la especie de amistad que su amiga tenía con el chico que la había salvado durante la catástrofe del zorro.

-¿Qué ocurrió con el?- Le preguntó.

-Me dijo que le gusto, además me pidió ser su novia- Yumi estaba feliz, aunque Emiko tuviera sus reservas respecto a los Uchiha.

-Vaya, eso si no lo esperaba. Pero si estas feliz, supongo que está bien- Contestó Emi.

-No pareces muy feliz Emi, ¿te ocurre algo?- Preguntó Yumi mirando a su amiga.

-No es nada, solo… ¿Puedo ser sincera contigo Yumi?- Le dijo mirándola fijamente.

-Claro, porque- Yumi se sentía extraña viendo a Emiko así, como si le incomodara lo que le acaba de contar.

-No es que no me sienta feliz por ti, al contrario, me alegra que estés enamorada y feliz por ello, sin embargo- Emiko se detuvo a meditar lo que estaba por decir –Solo ve con cuidado en esta relación con Shisui, no es que él sea malo, de hecho me consta que es una buena persona, además de un grandioso ninja, pero el clan Uchiha puede llegar a ser muy elitista-.

-¿Te refieres al hecho de que yo no soy de un clan poderoso como tú?- Le dijo un poco irritada Yumi.

-Yumi, por favor no te sientas mal. Pero incluso a mí no ven con buenos ojos. No digo que Shisui vaya a tratarte mal por ello, estoy segura de que si te pidió ser su novia es por algo, ellos son muy reservados en cuanto a sus sentimientos, pero no te sorprendas si tiene reservas contigo en cuanto a su clan-.

Yumi analizó lo que Emiko le dijo, y en parte tenía razón, todos en la aldea sabían que los Uchiha se caracterizaban por no mezclarse con los demás, a no ser que sea algo muy necesario, como en el caso extremo de la boda de Emiko e Itachi. Era la principal razón de porque se sorprendió cuando Shisui se le declaró.

-Tienes razón, aun así no puedo evitar sentirme contenta- Le respondió con una ligera sonrisa.

-Te lo repito, tienes todo el derecho a estar contenta, porque esas cosas no pasan todos los días. Sólo te pido que vayas con cautela, esa gente puede ser muy cruel cuando de su sangre y orgullo como clan se trata. No quiero que salgas lastimada- Emiko la miro y la abrazó. De verdad adoraba a Yumi, era la primera que no la vió como una herramienta de guerra y la conoció como persona en su vida. No permitiría que nada la lastimara.

* * *

-Con que novia, ¿eh?- La voz burlona de Itachi llegó a oídos de Shisui, quien estaba recargado sobre la baranda que daba al río.

-No sé qué te parece gracioso. Es normal que a esta edad tenga una novia. Además mira quien critica, el tipo que está a punto de casarse a los 18 años-. Itachi solo rió ante la contestación de su amigo.

-Bueno, sabes que es algo que no decidí yo, aunque no me quejo-. Era cierto que no tenía queja alguna respecto a su futuro matrimonio, sólo esperaba que cambiara su relación y se pudieran llevar mejor, puesto que la chica había estado muy distante desde que el compromiso se formalizó.

-Supongo que lo aceptas ya que era la única manera viable de prevenir una guerra. Aunque aún no se hayan visto los frutos-. Comentó Shisui.

-Es difícil que veamos ahora el resultado final, pero ha habido cambios. De hecho la gente de la aldea ya respeta más a la policía militar. Y los demás clanes nos tienen en cuenta a la hora de tomar decisiones en la aldea.

-Eso es bueno. Significa que vale la pena perder tu soltería tan joven. Aunque con una esposa tan guapa, pues no habría problema-. Dijo con mofa Shisui.

Itachi lo miró contestando a su burla –Eso porque al menos Yumi te adora, Emiko en cambio a veces parece que quisiera desaparecer-.

-En parte la comprendo, es muy joven para el matrimonio. Pero si es como todos dicen, acabará olvidando el asunto y se enamorará de ti- Le dijo el chico nuevamente riéndose de él. Itachi de verdad esperaba que Emiko se hiciera a la idea de su boda, y quizás en un tiempo, aunque sea lejano, acabara amándolo como él la quería a ella.


	10. CAPITULO 9: Amenaza

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto.

 **CAPITULO 9: Amenaza**

Emiko transitaba lo que ella llamaba, "sus últimos días antes de ser usada como cordero". Era gracioso, pensó por un lado, estaba completamente segura de que todas las chicas de la aldea se morían por estar en su lugar, después de todo, Itachi era un chico muy guapo, además de amable. Debería sentirse feliz, pero no lo estaba, cuando su amistad empezó lo último que pensó fue que acabarían de esta manera. Aunque no podía negar que le gustaba mucho, y quizás, como le dijo a su futura suegra, el amor llegaría con el tiempo. Pero había otra cosa, además de su inminente boda que ocupaba espacio en su mente. Una reciente charla con el Tercer Hokage.

 _-Los exámenes chunnin serán la próxima semana y necesito que seas uno de los sensores- Escuchó atenta al líder de la aldea._

 _-Creí que solo los jonin de mayor experiencia estarían de sensores-. Contestó._

 _-Es por una situación en particular. Emiko, lo que voy a contarte a continuación no debes decírselo a nadie- Dijo muy serio –Es algo en extremo secreto y vinculado a una misión de riesgo-._

 _Emiko quedó sorprendida por estas palabras, pero no se negó en absoluto –Lo escucho-._

 _-Supongo que recordarás que muchos años atrás, tuve mis propios discípulos- Inició Hiruzen su relato._

 _-Si lo recuerdo, entre ellos Jiraiya-sensei, el maestro de mi padre y el cuarto hokage-._

 _-De acuerdo, Jiraiya era uno, pero el otro era el más talentoso de los 3. Orochimaru-. Ese nombre resonó en la mente de Emiko, creyó haberlo oído en alguna que otra ocasión, pero siempre envuelto en un marco de misterio –Era todo un prodigio, llegó a ser candidato al puesto de Hokage, sin embargo hubo un tiempo en que empezó a experimentar con jutsus prohibidos, experimentando, buscando un poder inimaginable, esa búsqueda lo llevó a desertar. Llegó incluso al punto de secuestrar shinobis, civiles, adultos o niños, experimentó de manera cruel con ellos.- Emiko solo podía escuchar atónita semejante relato. Había escuchado a su padre decir que Orochimaru no era muy normal que digamos, si un desertor, pero no que había hecho algo tan espeluznante. Pero aún le faltaba saber en qué afectaba esto a los exámenes chunin._

 _-Lo perseguimos durante mucho tiempo, sin embargo es escurridizo, tiene varios laboratorios en donde realiza sus "investigaciones". Hace años Jiraiya se dio en la tarea de perseguirlo, o al menos intentar averiguar que intenciones tiene- Hiruzen se encontraba mirando hacia el horizonte, mientras le hablaba._

 _-¿Y ha habido algún resultado?- Emiko preguntó, bastante confusa._

 _-Hasta ahora no. Salvo en una cosa. Está buscando una nueva fuente de poder-._

 _-No entiendo. ¿A qué se refiere?-._

 _El hokage se giró y le contestó –Orochimaru no solo experimentó con personas, sino también con su propio cuerpo, esto, claro, tuvo consecuencias, una de ellas es que su propio cuerpo no soporta ese poder, teniendo que recurrir a utilizar cuerpos de personas a las que secuestró. Me temo que ahora va en busca de algo aún mayor. Tal parece que Orochimaru está planeando hacerse con el sharingan de los Uchiha. Es por eso que durante los exámenes quiero tengas vigilado el perímetro, tendrás a varios escuadrones ANBU para que te ayuden, considero que eres la única con la capacidad de, al menos detenerlo, en caso de que quiera moverse-._

Reflexionó al respecto, y llegó a la conclusión de que quizás, aprovechando el tumulto por los exámenes chunin, Orochimaru haría algo, además de que el único candidato a chunin que podría ser su blanco, era Sasuke. Pero no entendía, si estaba en busca de poder, lo lógico hubiera sido que fuera detrás de Itachi o de Shisui, pero ¿Sasuke? Desde su punto de vista, estaba aún "verde" por decirlo de alguna manera. Pero los informes del maestro Jiraiya daban a entender que la serpiente estaba detrás de Sasuke.

* * *

Pensativo, Sasuke observaba el cielo estrellado. Por esos días todo giraba alrededor de su hermano mayor, quien estaba a punto de casarse. Si bien ya le habían explicado los motivos de dicha unión, no terminaba de entender porque su clan, tan poderoso, debía reducirse a hacer eso. Sabía muy poco acerca de los Senju, más que fueron el clan que fundo la aldea junto a los Uchiha, también sabía que en su tiempo fueron muy poderosos y sumamente respetados. Aun al día de hoy, pese a ser pocos quienes integran ese clan, el respeto que los aldeanos sienten por ellos es algo con lo que los Uchiha solo podían soñar. Era molesto, no entendía porque debían rebajarse a ello. A Sasuke poco le importaba eso, para él, el prestigio de su clan era aún más importante. Sin embargo, su padre accedió a semejante cosa, a costa de la vida de Itachi.

-¿Qué haces aún despierto? Según tengo entendido entrenas desde temprano-. La aparición de su hermano mayor sacó a Sasuke de sus pensamientos.

-Solo pensaba. Hermano, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?- Itachi miró a su hermano menor y asintió -¿Por qué vas a casarte?- Directo al grano. Sabía que Sasuke no estaba muy feliz que digamos, él tenía una mentalidad más bien "antigua" respecto al clan y la aldea. Creía en la supremacía de los Uchiha. Es cierto que era un shinobi de la Hoja y al parecer, leal al hokage, pero estaba seguro de que si, llegado el caso, Sasuke tuviera que elegir entre la aldea y su clan, elegiría este último.

-Sabes bien porque- Se limitó a contestar.

-Quiero una respuesta concreta, no evasiva. No te casas porque estés enamorado de esa chica, los haces por la aldea, aunque sigo sin entender por qué debemos llegar a esto-.

-Sasuke- Cortó Itachi a su hermano menor –Quiero que entiendas una cosa, nadie me está obligando a casarme con Emiko. Acepto que es una solución quizás extrema, pero no tan extrema como decidir tomar el poder de la aldea por la fuerza, a costa de la vida de personas inocentes. No es un sacrificio lo que estoy haciendo, es parte de mi vida como shinobi de la Hoja. Tu aun eres niño como para ver las dificultades que atraviesa la aldea en materia política, y es lógico que no comprendas del todo lo grave que hubiera sido la situación de no haber una negociación- Itachi pausó su monólogo unos instantes para ver a Sasuke a los ojos –Además, me siento bien con el resultado. La aldea empieza a vernos con otros ojos, ya no somos excluidos, pero lo más importante…Es que yo si quiero a mi futura esposa- Concluyó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sasuke no dijo nada, solo siguió observando el cielo. Definitivamente, en materia de pensamiento, su hermano y él eran completamente diferentes. Para Itachi la aldea era importante, mientras que Sasuke, apenas si podía ver a algunas personas de allí. El hokage, el pervertido de Kakashi, quizás Emiko y Naruto, y hasta….Sakura, alguien algo frecuente en sus pensamientos.

* * *

Llevada días pensando en lo que había dicho su amiga. Sin embargo eso no impidió a Yumi disfrutar de ese noviazgo tan reciente que tenía con Shisui. Es que sencillamente él era un príncipe. La iba a buscar cuando salía del hospital. Cuando tenía el día libre la buscaba y almorzaban juntos. A veces le traía obsequios de sus misiones, era muy dulce con ella. Pero sus pensamientos también giraban en torno a aquella charla con Emiko, después de eso se encontraron un par de veces y charlaron de cosas triviales, e incluso de la inminente boda Uchiha-Senju, pero Emiko no tocó nuevamente el tema. Sabía que estaba preocupada, y ella misma tenía sus inseguridades, pero, simplemente, quiso ignorarlas. Del otro lado estaba Shisui, en cuya cabeza resonaba la charla, si es que así se podía llamar, que tuvo con su única familia viva, su abuela. Una persona anticuada, aferrada a la supremacía del clan y que, por supuesto, no estaba de acuerdo con mezclarse con otros clanes.

 _-¿Qué es esa historia de estás enredado con una de las jovencitas que trabajan en el hospital?- La anciana estaba bastante irritada al momento de encontrarlo._

 _-¿Historia? No sabía que te gustaban los chismes, abuela- Le contestó Shisui con tranquilidad._

 _-No me hables así niño, y contéstame. Me dijeron que andas muy pegado a una chica que ni siquiera pertenece a un clan-. Y allí empezaba, el sermón de la "dignidad Uchiha" de los más ancianos del clan. Según ellos, era una total falta de respeto hacia ellos mismos el hecho de que el futuro líder "manchara" la sangre casándose con una Senju. Pero esa dignidad también lo salpicaba a él, siendo uno de los prodigios de entre los suyos._

 _-No tiene nada de raro, abuela, ella es una chica muy amable y dulce, te agradará- Le comentó el chico._

 _-Jamás podría agradarme alguien que así. Aunque sea esa chica con la que el joven Itachi se casará desciende de ninjas muy poderosos y que fundaron esta aldea. Pero la jovencita con que tu andas ni siquiera tiene familia- Su abuela estaba siendo muy cruel en sus palabras. Shisui simplemente no le veía nada de malo a Yumi, para él era exactamente como la describió, dulce, amable, hermosa._

 _-Exageras, además el hecho de que no tenga familia no la hace una completa inútil, es de las mejores ninjas médicos de la aldea-. Dijo mirándola._

 _-Aun así, solo espero que esto dure poco, y que no se te ocurra casarte con esa chica, nuestra sangre se mancharía más y nuestra rama tuvo la suerte de que tú llegaras y seas un prodigio-. Sentencio la mujer._

Esto último lo dejó pensando más de lo normal. No tenía intención de casarse con Yumi, aún. Era joven y no estaba para eso, simplemente. Su abuela era una persona despectiva, en efecto, muy aferrada a las viejas tradiciones Uchiha. Y su novia era…demasiado blanda para enfrentarse a semejante dragón; que no sabía a donde lo llevaría esa relación. Lo único cierto era que Yumi le gustaba, demasiado diría él, inconscientemente estaba experimentando el amor.


	11. CAPITULO 10: Exámenes chunnin

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto.

 **CAPITULO 10: Exámenes chunnin**

Mientras caminaba hacia la academia, Sakura iba pensando en los recientes acontecimientos de su equipo. La misión en el País de las Olas fue sumamente complicada desde su punto de vista, y aunque apenas salieron con vida, no quitó el hecho de que sufrió, más al creer que Sasuke murió. Cambió mucho desde que regresaron, ya no se comportaba tan pegajosa con él, no insistía en que le prestara atención, es más, decidió que debía mejorar sus habilidades como ninja, algo que poco le importaba tiempo atrás.

-¡Hola Sakura!- La enérgica voz de Naruto la sacó de sus cavilaciones anunciándole que había llegado a su destino. Sasuke estaba al lado de Naruto.

-Hola-. Le dijo él.

-Hola chicos- Dijo aún pensativa. Sasuke la observó y lo primero que le vino a la mente es que desde hace un tiempo ella estaba distinta, ya no parecía tener esa alegría que mostraba cuando el equipo recién se formó. –Entremos-. Dijo únicamente.

* * *

Miraba el cielo acostada sobre la hierba. Aun así sus oídos estaban atentos a cualquier cosa, más aún después de lo que habló con el tercer hokage. Aunque no podía evitar el dejar divagar su mente.

-Me pregunto si a los chicos les estará yendo bien- Dijo en voz baja y más para sí misma, sin percatarse de que la observaban.

-Estoy seguro de que están bien, después de todo los 3 son habilidosos- Emiko se levantó rápidamente al oír esa voz que reconoció perfectamente.

-Itachi, hacía tiempo que no te veía- Comentó ella.

-La verdad es que estuve de misión todo este tiempo, una investigación que se prolongó más de la cuenta- Respondió el pelinegro observándola –Lamento no estar el tiempo suficiente como para prestar atención al asunto de la boda-.

-No es nada, no te disculpes, al fin y al cabo es un poco lógico que yo le preste más atención a esos detalles, obviamente con ayuda de tu madre-

-Ya veo- Itachi lucía muy calmado mientras hablaba –Por cierto, escuche que serás uno de los sensores del examen-

-Sí, de la segunda etapa, en el bosque de la muerte- Dijo ella nerviosa, no sabía porque le ponía así, era cierto que le gustaba el chico, pero no para ponerla nerviosa.

-Me alegro, eso significa que le hokage te tiene mucha confianza- Le dijo sonriéndole. Ambos se miraron unos segundos hasta que Emiko desvió su mirada hacia el horizonte. Definitivamente, Itachi comenzaba a influirle de manera muy seria.

-Tengo que irme a llevarle los detalles al hokage- Itachi la vio, y la tomó del brazo, la giró y, para sorpresa de ella, unió sus labios con los suyos. Era un contacto muy cálido, amable, y sobretodo, dulce, algo que nunca experimentó. Una vez que se separaron, Itachi fue el primero en hablar.

–Emiko, me gustaría que volviéramos a tener esa buena relación de antes. Sé que será difícil afrontar un matrimonio siendo ambos tan jóvenes, pero estoy seguro de que juntos lo lograremos- Emiko lo miró y lo único que vio fue su calidad sonrisa, él, sin duda alguna era una persona sumamente amable, leal, digno de ser amado.

-Yo… quizás me sienta un poco abrumada, ya sabes, faltan 2 semanas y todo esto me ahoga. Pero eso no significa que no sienta nada por ti, al contrario, me gustas… y mucho- Le dijo ella tímidamente.

-Entonces estamos iguales, ambos nos gustamos y…. con el tiempo el amor llegará. Sólo debemos tener paciencia- Contestó Itachi –Me tengo que ir, estaré de vuelta en unos días. Cuidate- Se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Mientras se dirigía hacia la torre del hokage, Itachi pensó que era muy curioso como alguien tan feroz en un campo de batalla como Emiko Senju, estuviera tan asustada por la idea de casarse. Aunque era, hasta cierto punto lógico, desde que se conocían, Emiko era un alma completamente libre, hacía lo que quería, luchaba, defendía a quienes amaba. La amaba y detestaba sus inseguridades respecto a su unión, tanto que le hubiera gustado abrazarla y decirle que estaría todo bien, que no hay nada que temer, sin embargo, no debía forzar las cosas. El tiempo haría su curso.

* * *

-Felicitaciones. Ustedes han pasado la primera etapa del examen chunin al elegir permanecer aquí para contestar la décima pregunta-. Sasuke no podía creer lo que oía. Ni bien tomó asiento y se dispuso a leer los problemas planteados, desechó la idea de volverse chunin. Prácticamente no entendía nada de lo que allí decía. Entonces pensó en sus compañeros de equipo, era prácticamente imposible que Naruto supiera algo, dependía de hacer trampa, pero también dudaba que fuera su suficientemente inteligente como para ingenierse. Sobre Sakura, bueno es cierto que ella al momento de la batalla no era muy tenaz que digamos, sin embargo, era, de los 3 la más inteligente, estaba confiado en que ella sabría qué hacer. Aun así, no entendía por qué pasaron esta etapa así nomás. Una vez fuera del salón se encontraron con su inesperado sensor.

-¡Muy bien chicos! Los felicitó por llegar aquí- Quien estaba frente a todos ellos era nada más y nada menos que Emiko Senju.

-¡Emiko! ¿Qué haces aquí?- Escuchó gritar a Naruto.

-¡Silencio! Mi nombre es Emiko Senju y soy el sensor de esta segunda etapa. Ahora les explicaré en que consiste esta etapa-. Sacó de su bolsillo dos pergaminos, uno negro y otro blanco. –Este lugar se llama el Bosque de la Muerte, dentro de él cada equipo deberá reunir estos dos pergaminos, y una vez que los tenga dirigirse hacia la torre que ven desde aquí- Algo muy tonto desde su punto de vista –Sin embargo, el número de pergaminos es limitado, exactamente son 8 por cada uno, es decir que sólo 8 equipo deberían llegar a la torre. Ahora repartiremos a equipos al azar los pergaminos. Será una prueba de supervivencia en la que sólo 8 equipos llegarán al final. ¿Está claro?- Todos asintieron, tras repartiese los pergaminos las rejas que limitaban el bosque se abrieron y Emiko abrió su boca y gritó -¡Ahora muévanse!-.

La suerte hizo que el equipo 7 tuviera los 2 pergaminos asignados, ahora sólo debían sobrevivir a la prueba, llegar a la torre. Aunque en el camino se encontraran con alguna que otra molestia.

* * *

Sakura estaba con miedo, no podía negarlo, por más inteligente que fuera, no se sentía lista para semejante experiencia. Miraba a sus costados y hacia adelante, sus compañeros la flanqueaban, aun así no estaba tranquila.

-Escuche bien- Habló Sasuke –Por ningún motivo vamos a separarnos, estaremos atentos a cualquier ruido, por mínimo que sea. Tuvimos la suerte de obtener los dos pergaminos en el sorteo, tenemos que retenerlos y llegar a la torre, ¿ententido?-.

-Si- Contestó Sakura.

-¿Y quién diablos te puso al mando?- Replicó Naruto en voz alta.

-¡Habla despacio idiota!- Contestó el pelinegro enfadado –Aquí nadie manda, pero debemos ir con cautela, por si no te diste cuenta, cualquiera puede seguirnos e intentar quitarnos los pergaminos-

-Sasuke tiene razón. Tenemos que ser prudentes, no sabemos cuándo alguno de los otros equipos se decida a atacarnos. Estemos alertas y por favor, ¡ya no peleen!- Dijo Sakura sacándoles una incrédula mirada a ambos chicos. Si, estaba nerviosa y sus compañeros, ya lo habían notado. Solo quedaba la supervivencia.

A la distancia, alguien los observaba, sobre todo al chico de cabello negro, dueño de un sharingan. Hoy haría su primer movimiento, y si sus cálculos no le fallaban, su ambición tarde o temprano se cumpliría.


	12. CAPITULO 11: El bosque de la muerte 1

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto.

 **CAPITULO 11: El bosque de la muerte – Parte 1**

La segunda etapa del examen ya llevaba varias horas desarrollándose, al parecer, con normalidad. Pero Emiko se sentía inquieta, su instinto le alertaba problemas. Si bien al principio todo estaba normal, en la última hora sintió se sintió ligeramente perturbada, como si un aura maligna estuviera rondando. Sin duda todo lo que el hokage le había dicho le estaba haciendo estragos la cabeza en esos momentos.

-Emiko-san- Uno de los jóvenes que la acompañaban habló –Hay algo que debería ver, lo acabamos de encontrar-.

-¿De qué se trata?- Preguntó curiosa.

-Por favor, venga, sino no sabría explicarlo-. El muchacho la dirigió hasta uno de los límites del bosque, y lo que se encontró fue, sin duda, la respuesta de su inquietud.

* * *

Era oficial, Sakura Haruno estaba totalmente aterrada. En frente de ellos apareció una serpiente gigante que prácticamente arrastró a Naruto. Sasuke estaba paralizado, no respondía a sus llamados ni nada que se le parezca, prácticamente quería entregar el pergamino.

 _-¿Quieres el pergamino? ¡Aquí tienes! Vete y déjanos en paz- Fue lo que dijo a esa escalofriante persona en frente suyo._

 _-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?- Naruto prácticamente gritó._

 _-No te metas, idiota- No lograba reconocerlo, Sasuke estaba muy aterrado._

 _-¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¿Desde cuando eres un cobarde? ¡El Sasuke que conozco no actuaría de esa manera!- El pelinegro se quedó anonadado ante la exclamación de su compañero. Sakura observaba la escena muda._

 _-Este juego de niños se acabó- Esa escalofriante mujer, o lo que fuera, al parecer decidió actuar._

Ahora Naruto estaba completamente noqueado, no respondía y Sakura temía que fuera peor. Sólo quedaban ella y Sasuke, y esa persona en frente a ellos.

-¿Quién diablos eres?- Inquirió Sasuke al desconocido.

-Mi nombre es Orochimaru- De la nada su cuello comenzó a estirarse como un elástico y rostro quedó frente a frente al de Sasuke. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, lo mordió, sacando un espantoso grito del chico.

-¡¿Qué le estás haciendo a Sasuke?!- Nunca en su vida vio algo semejante. El hombre lo soltó y el pelinegro cayó completamente adolorido. Sakura sólo se limitó a abrazarlo.

-Resiste- Sasuke temblada mientras su mano se aferraba firmemente a la de Sakura, ella vio que en el cuello de él se formaba una extraña marca -¿Qué es esto?- Dijo ella asustada.

-Es una marca de maldición - contestó Orochimaru –Niña, Sasuke Uchiha esta sediento de poder, y yo se lo puedo dar. En su fan de ser poderoso para que le teman a su clan, el acabará viniendo hacia mí, en busca de mi poder-. Le contestó. Dejando sorprendida a la pelirosa.

-¡Sasuke jamás haría algo así, el no traicionaría a la aldea!- Dijo de forma rotunda.

-Eso ya lo veremos- Dijo el hombre desapareciendo por fin. No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, estaba desconcertada. Ese hombre dijo que la oscuridad acabaría por consumir a Sasuke, pero no podía entender por qué. Que es lo que lo llevaría a marcharse con esa persona, y sobre todo, quien era Orochimaru.

* * *

Emiko en su vida había visto algo como eso. Personas muertas, sí, de sobra, pero, ¿sin su rostro? Nunca.

-¿Tienen idea de quienes son estos chicos?-

-Sí, Emiko-san, aquí están sus identificaciones-. Observó los rostros, y automáticamente recordó parte de lo que el tercer Hokage le había contado sobre Orochimaru.

 _-Puede cambiar de piel y de rostro como si de una serpiente se tratara-_ Sonaba sumamente asqueroso, pero al parecer encajaba con lo que estaba viendo, sumado a los malos presentimientos que estaba teniendo.

-Ve con el hokage y avísale de esto-. Ordenó rápidamente.

-De acuerdo- Contestaron ambos ninjas y se fueron. Emiko se adentró al bosque de forma sigilosa para encontrarlo. Esta segura que se trataba de Orochimaru. Y eso sólo significaba problemas.

* * *

Las gigantescas ramas de un árbol formaban una perfecta cueva donde Sakura podía encargarse de sus dos compañeros, ambos adormecidos, al menos Naruto, porque Sasuke ya era otro asunto. Tenía fiebre, y por momentos parecía delirar, estaba segura que se trataba de esa marca que Orochimaru le puso. Los ruidos del exterior la pusieron alerta de que alguien se acercaba.

-Vaya, vaya, miren lo que tenemos aquí-. Tres ninjas de la Aldea del Sonido aparecieron en frente de Sakura.

-Ese debe ser Sasuke Uchiha- Dijo uno de ellos señalando al pelinegro que estaba fuera de combate.

-¡Aléjense!- Exclamó Sakura desesperada. Estaba completamente sola y de ella dependía la seguridad de ambos chicos.

Cuando el ninja del sonido se dispuso a atacarla, apareció alguien inesperado en frente ella, para asestar un golpe al enemigo, protegiéndola.

-¿Lee? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Musitó intrigada.

-Te dije que te protegería- Se limitó a responder el chico, recordándole lo que le dijo ni bien se conocieron antes de la primera etapa del examen.

 _-Tu nombre es Sakura, ¿verdad?- Le dijo el chico sonrojado. Tenía un rostro extraño, aunque parecía amable -¡Por favor sé mi novia! ¡Yo me abocaré a protegerte con mi vida!- Dijo el chico con ímpetu, ante la atónita mirada de sus dos compañeros._

En aquél momento pensó que se trataba de una broma, por lo que no lo tomó en serio. Sin embargo, allí estaba, enfrentado a esos shinobis, obviamente más fuertes que ellos. Pero pese a todo el esfuerzo que Lee ponía en la pelea, el rival lo acabó superando. Era momento de que ella hiciera algo. Que defendiera a Sasuke y Naruto, que hiciera algo por ellos.

* * *

Parecía el juego del gato y el ratón, desde que se internó y localizó al intruso, Emiko no había parado de perseguirlo, el infeliz era escurridizo, como una serpiente.

-¡Elemento madera!- Gritó y de su mano brotó un listón de madera que a medida que se alargaba se curvaba hasta que finalmente lo atrapó.

-Mereces la reputación que tienes, Emiko Senju- Se limitó a decir.

-Así que…tu eres Orochimaru- Le dijo con una mirada amenazante.

-Es un honor que alguien tan talentosa y joven sepa de mi existencia- Dijo con mezcla de mofa y exageración.

-Vas a hacer que me sonroje- Contestó Emiko de forma sarcástica –Seré directa, ¿Qué diablos te traes entre manos? ¿Qué es lo que pretendes apareciéndote en los exámenes chunin?

-No pierdes el tiempo en trivialidades. Eso es bueno, después de todo el tiempo es muy valioso, y más en la corta vida de un shinobi- Siguió hablando el sannin.

-¡Contesta!- Emiko estaba impaciente, el hombre sólo daba vueltas al asunto –Se perfectamente que no eres precisamente una blanca paloma, no estás aquí para ver el desempeño de los chicos. Algo te traes-.

-Ya veo, así que Sarutobi te habló de mí. Es lógico, teniendo en cuenta que eres prácticamente su sucesora. En fin, contestando a tu pregunta, de hecho, si estoy aquí para ver el desempeño de los niños. De uno en partircular-. Entonces era cierto todo lo que dijo el tercer hokage, Orochimaru estaba detrás de Sasuke.

-¿Acaso es… Sasuke Uchiha?- Preguntó.

-Has dado en el clavo, mi querida Senju-.


	13. CAPITULO 12: El bosque de la muerte 2

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto.

 **CAPITULO 12: El bosque de la muerte – Parte 2**

Entonces todo lo que dijo el hokage era verdad. Al principio pensó que eran puras exageraciones, que quizás el tipo este solo era un traidor con algún que otro crimen turbio. Pero el simple hecho de verlo en persona, de escucharlo hablar, le daba a Emiko una idea de lo siniestro que era. No era un juego.

-¿Y se puede saber qué es lo que quieres de Sasuke?- Preguntó de manera agresiva aun sujetándolo.

-Es un chico con mucho talento, ¿no crees? Un prospecto ideal, a mi parecer- Dijo Orochimaru con algo de sorna en sus palabras.

-¿Prospecto? Sé más claro, ¡¿de qué diablos hablas?- Se estaba impacientando, el hombre contestaba con evasivas únicamente.

-Ya que lo preguntas. Sasuke Uchiha es un prospecto ideal para convertirse en mi nuevo contenedor-. ¿Contenedor? Recordó otra cosa que habló con Hiruzen, sobre Orochimaru cambiando de piel como si fuera una serpiente, y su apariencia era como una. Entonces estaba claro lo que quería, hacerse con los poderes del sharingan.

-El clan Uchiha es sumamente respetuoso para con la aldea. No creas que el chico se irá por su voluntad a tu lado- Emiko replicó lo que Orochimaru le decía.

-Sasuke está hambriento de poder, y yo puedo dárselo, es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que acuda ante mí. Ya he dado el primer paso-. Ella se quedó atónita ante lo que el sannin había dicho.

* * *

Sakura no sabía que más hacer, al ver a Lee caer derrotado, Naruto y Sasuke seguían en su misma condición, no tenía más alternativa que pelear. Y consiguió lanzarse al ataque, pero también salió sumamente golpeada cuando uno de los ninjas del sonido la agarró y comenzó a desquitarse.

-Miren el sedoso cabello de esta princesa, es tan largo y suave- Dijo la chica en tono de burla, sujetando a Sakura desde su largo cabello rosa.

-Es una lástima que vayas a morir, que desperdicio de cabello tan bonito- Miles de cosas se agolparon en su cabeza. Desde que era una niña que sufría el acoso debido a su frente. Pero hubo alguien en particular que cambió su visión sobre sí misma. Ino. La primera amiga que tuvo. Se habían conocido en el parque cuando la pelirrosa estaba llorando y la pequeña rubia se le acercó y así comenzaron a tratarse, unos días después le regaló un listón rojo el cuál usó hasta su graduación en la academia. Muchos creían que ellas se habían distanciado debido a que a ambas les gustaba Sasuke, pero era algo más profundo, al menos para Sakura. Para ella era una cuestión de superación, de saber que podía ser más que la sombra de Ino, estaba decidida a hacerlo en aquel momento. Sin embargo, con la formación de su equipo, nada había cambiado, seguía siendo una kunoichi que sólo era inteligente, al momento de las batallas era realmente inútil, como quedó demostrado en la misión en el País de las Olas. Estaba harta de sentirse así, de ver las espaldas de sus compañeros mientras la defendían. Tomó el kunai que tenía en sus manos, y lo posó cerca de su cuello, como si hubiera tomado una drástica decisión. Y lo hizo, cortó su largo cabello soltándose así del agarre de la chica del sonido. Era hora de empezar a hacerse fuerte.

* * *

Ocultos entre los arbustos, Choji, Shikamaru e Ino, el equipo 10, observaba todo lo que ocurría con el equipo 7. Para la rubia, fue una verdadera sorpresa ver a Sakura pelear, pues siempre la había considerado alguien muy tranquila. Pero en ese momento, ella estaba defendiendo a sus compañeros con todo lo que todo lo que tenía. Pero lo que más la sorprendió, fue el ver como cortaba su cabello.

Desde que eran niñas, estaba el rumor de que a Sasuke le gustaban las chicas con cabello largo, eso bastó para que ambas dejaran crecer sus cabellos hasta casi pasar la cintura. Algo cambió en la frentona, había algo que Sakura tenía más en claro que Ino en ese momento, aunque no podía descifrar que era. Pero eso era lo menos importante.

-Tenemos que ayudarla, sino la matarán- Dijo firme Ino.

-Que fastidio- Fue la contestación de Shikamaru –Pero tienes razón. El equipo Ino-Shika-Cho entró en acción a ayudar a su compañera.

¿Hambre de poder? Emiko estaba demasiado confundida sobre lo que Orochimaru quería decir sobre eso. Sabía que Sasuke era un tanto arrogante y hasta a veces le parecía insoportable, aunque estos rasgos eran normales dentro de su clan. Pero no podía concebir que poder conseguiría recurriendo a este tipo tan retorcido. Teniendo en cuenta que tenía el sharingan y lo prodigioso que era el chico, le resultaba inverosímil.

-Muy bien, ahora mismo me vas a explicar a qué te refieres con eso de que Sasuke acabará yendo en tu búsqueda-. Dijo secamente.

-Muy sencillo, mi querida señorita, Sasuke no es feliz con el trato que le dispensan a su clan en esta aldea-. Contestó tranquilamente.

-Eso es algo que cambiará prontamente-.

-Lo sé. Sé perfectamente que estás a punto de casarte con el talentoso Itachi. Mis felicitaciones- Dijo de manera provocadora –Pero hay algo que nadie se ha dado cuenta hasta ahora. Sasuke es uno de los que más inconformes está con todo este asunto, él quiere hacer valer la supremacía de los Uchiha y la única forma en que puede hacerlo es por medio de la fuerza-. Se limitó a decir.

Era de sobra sabido que el niño no estaba de acuerdo con que su adorado hermano mayor contrajera matrimonio para evitar una guerra, pero llegar al punto de traicionar a su aldea por algo tan trivial, era demasiado. Había algo más, algo que, o no le estaba diciendo la sabandija que tenía en frente, o simplemente desconocía.

-Veo que has llegado a una conclusión. Lamento tener que dejar nuestra entretenida conversación, pero es momento de que me retire-. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se escabulló.

-¡Qué demonios!- Era una auténtica serpiente.

* * *

Sasuke estaba adolorido, sobre todo sentía un fuerte ardor en su cuello. Lo recordó de golpe, fue el lugar donde ese sujeto extraño lo había mordido. No sabía dónde se encontraba, a su lado estaba Naruto, inconsciente, pero cuando alzó la vista se encontró con un panorama diferente. Tres ninjas del sonido, a un costado ese chico llamado Lee, también fuera de juego, el grupo de Shikamaru, y por último Sakura, fue esta la imagen que lo enfureció. Tenía heridas en el rostro, su cabello parecía arrancado, como si hubiera recibido una paliza.

-Sakura, ¿quién te hizo eso?- Dijo fúrico.

-Sasuke, despertaste, ¿Cómo te sientes?- Hablo de manera dulce ella.

-Responde, ¿Quién fue?-

-Fui yo- Respondió uno de sus enemigos con burla -¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?-

Las marcas negras comenzaron a expandirse por todo el cuerpo de Sasuke, partiendo desde la marca de maldición de Orochimaru, ante la atónita vista de todos. Estaba consumido por la ira y la sed de vengarse de ese tipo. Lo que siguió fue un verdadero trauma para Sakura. El chico que siempre le gusto, el que a simple vista era perfecto, estaba masacrando a golpes a sus rivales, totalmente afectado por esa marca. En ese momento llegó a la mente de la pelirrosa lo que había le había dicho Orochimaru.

 _–Niña, Sasuke Uchiha esta sediento de poder, y yo se lo puedo dar. En su fan de ser poderoso para que le teman a su clan, el acabará viniendo hacia mí, en busca de mi poder-_

No. Eso no podía pasar. No lo iba a permitir.

-¡Ya basta!- Corrió hasta alcanzarlo y lo abrazó por la espalda –Ya, detente, por favor- El chico miró por encima de su hombro hacia ella, enlazando sus miradas y lentamente la marca comenzó a retroceder.

Finalmente cayó agotado, sin ninguna noción de lo que estaba pasando.


	14. CAPITULO 13: Mal presagio

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto.

 **CAPITULO 13: Mal presagio**

-¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo?- Preguntó Sasuke con voz ronca a su compañera.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Le preguntó Sakura con dulzura. Él la miró, estaba magullada, tenía heridas en el rostro, y su cabello…bueno, era tonto, pero le impresionó aún más esto que sus heridas. Ella, que en un principio parecía tan superficial, sacrificó su largo cabello rosa por salvarlos a los 2. No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. El ruidoso despertar de Naruto lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Qué diablos pasó?- Exclamó el rubio, mirando para todos lados para luego dirigir su vista a su compañera –Sakura, ¿Qué le pasó a tu cabello?- Era de esperarse que tuviera el poco tacto de referirse a ello, lo cual le bastó una mirada de fastidio por parte de Ino y Sasuke.

-¿Esto?- Dijo la chica mirando los mechones mal cortados –No es nada, no te preocupes- Contestó sonriendo. Sasuke la miró y notó que pese a su sonrisa, estaba triste, algo que su cabeza hueca compañero no iba a notar.

* * *

Era la primera vez que debía cumplir con su rol de médico fuera del hospital. Yumi se sentía feliz de servir a su aldea, por fin. El tercer hokage les había pedido a ella y a la división médica a su cargo que atendieran a los chicos que estaban participando en los exámenes chunnin. Fue inesperado y a la vez un voto de confianza importante, la demostración de que su esfuerzo estaba dando su fruto. Se encontraba en una habitación de la torre del bosque de la muerte, preparando todo por si alguno de los chicos llegaba herido y así poder atenderlos, cuando oyó la puerta abrirse.

-Hace mucho que no nos vemos, Yumi- La aludida se volteó para encontrarse con los ojos azul oscuro de su mejor amiga.

-Eso es porque tú estás abocada a tu boda, y por eso ya casi no podemos hablar. Si eso pasa ahora, no me quiero imaginar cuando seas una Uchiha-. Dijo un tanto triste Yumi.

-Eso no ocurrirá- Contestó con seguridad Emiko –Tu siempre serás mi mejor amiga, la verdad es que me importan muy poco las costumbres de los Uchiha, cuando esté casada con Itachi tu serás bien recibida en donde viva, después de todo también será mi hogar-.

-Eres muy optimista al respecto- Comentó Yumi.

-¿Hay algo que quieras contarme? ¿Algún problema con Shisui?-

-Él quiere que conozca a su abuela. Pero, la verdad es que me da miedo hacerlo. Por lo que oí y tú misma dijiste, los ancianos del clan Uchiha están en desacuerdo con el actual manejo del clan.

Emiko no supo qué responder ante eso. Durante los preparativos para su boda había escuchado que los ancianos eran muy rigurosos y respetuosos de las viejas costumbres de su clan, y obviamente, la abuela de Shisui entraba en ese grupo. Sólo esperaba que su amiga no pasara un mal trago con la anciana. O al menos, que el amor de Shisui sea lo suficientemente grande como para hacer que la respeten, llegado el caso.

-¿Y tú? ¿Cómo van las cosas?- Preguntó Yumi cambiando de tema.

-Supongo que bien, un poco estresada por todo el asunto- Dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Entonces ya estás resignada-

-No sé si resignada sea la palabra. Verás, hoy tuve una charla con Itachi, y pues, desde entonces he estado pensativa y llegué a la conclusión de que no puede ser tan malo. En verdad creo que podemos llegar a hacer que funcione, aunque tenga que atropellar a esos ancianos-. Emiko sonaba tranquila, y Yumi se alegraba de oírla así. Pero más allá del asunto de los Uchiha, Emiko también tenía semblante tenso.

-Lo dices con mucha tranquilidad, aunque, te noto algo nerviosa, pero no creo que sea por Itachi, acaso por los exámenes-. Emiko observó a Yumi, mientras la escuchaba. Era una persona observadora y perspicaz.

-Solo que- Vaciló de si contarle o no lo que ocurrió. No tenía secretos con su mejor amiga. Pero también estaba cumpliendo órdenes, así que optó por ser franca sobre el asunto –Ocurrió algo en el bosque de la muerte, durante la prueba de supervivencia, no puedo darte muchos detalles, puesto que se trata de algo que el hokage me ordenó vigilar, pero sí puedo decirte que puede causar problemas. De hecho, llevo todo el día teniendo un mal presentimiento.

-Lo entiendo, aunque a veces, ese tipo de presagios pueden ser sólo nuestra imaginación- Dijo Yumi siendo comprensiva ante la presión que Emiko tenía en ese momento.

-Espero que sea sólo eso- Ambas jóvenes se pasaron un rato más conversando sobre trivialidades, y una vez que volvieron a sus deberes, Emiko no podía evitar sentir que algo malo podría ocurrir. Ya sea ahora o en el futuro, tenía la sensación de que algo malo se avecinaba a la aldea de la Hoja.

* * *

Los combates estaban a punto de empezar, Sakura observaba paciente todo lo que ocurría, pero su mente estaba en los últimos acontecimientos vividos con Sasuke. Ella de verdad no quería que peleara, pero él pensaba otra cosa.

 _-Te pido que no le digas a nadie sobre lo que pasó y sobre la existencia de esta marca- Le dijo Sasuke._

 _-Pero, ¿y si de nuevo aparece? No es conveniente que pelees, por favor renuncia- Le suplicó la pelirrosa._

 _-Escúchame Sakura, no pienso renunciar, y lo sabes. Esta es la oportunidad de demostrarle a mi padre lo que puedo hacer. No es un simple examen para mí. Ascender a chunin me da igual, pero necesito demostrarle a él y a mi clan que no soy ningún niño débil- Le sorprendía escucharlo –No me importa lo que me ocurra en el proceso, necesito probar mi fuerza. Y no permitiré que nadie interfiera, aunque se trate de ti-_

Era una cuestión de honor para él. Al ser de una familia de civiles no entendía las normas rígidas de un clan como el Uchiha, pero comprendía que quisiera ser notado por su padre, teniendo en cuenta la de cosas que había escuchado sobre el talentoso Itachi. Sólo esperaba que este asunto no llegara tan lejos.

-Bien, Sasuke, eres el primero del equipo en pelear- Escuchó a Kakashi decir.

-De acuerdo- Se limitó a responder el pelinegro.

Bajo la atenta mirada de Sakura, el combate empezó. Todo parecía normal, Sasuke mostraba sus habilidades y su contrincante también parecía fuerte, pero, esa marca nuevamente aparecía.

-No puede ser- Murmuró Sakura –No otra vez- Ella observaba como la marca de maldición parecía extenderse por el cuerpo del chico, pero de un momento a otro, retrocedió, como si el propio Sasuke estuviera peleando consigo mismo.

* * *

De nuevo sintió ese ardor en el cuello, era marca, supuso Sasuke. Esa maldita cosa que Orochimaru le había puesto.

-Déjate controlar por la oscuridad, Sasuke Uchiha- Escuchó decir a su oponente, ¿Qué rayos sabía ese tipo sobre su condición? –Muéstrame tu poder dominado por el odio-.

Odio, rencor, lo que sea, era como una peste tratando de propagarse dentro de él, y no podía permitirlo. Era consciente de lo que le dijo a Sakura previamente y de que había sonado un poco agresivo. No quería serlo, al menos con ella, pero debía hacerle entender cuál importante era para él esto. No era solamente un examen de promoción, era una prueba para él y su clan, demostrar cuan fuerte es el clan Uchiha, que por una vez su padre viera algo bueno en él y le prestara atención. No. Esto no era cualquier cosa.

-No lo haré. Te ganaré con mi propio poder-. Dijo y con toda su voluntad hizo retroceder la marca de maldición. Decidió atacar a su contrincante y acabar con esto.


	15. CAPITULO 14: Hyuga

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto.

 **CAPITULO 14: Hyuga**

Al parecer, estos exámenes serían aún más intensos de lo que les había tocado atravesar a los de su generación, por lo menos así lo creía Yumi mientras observaba a Sasuke Uchiha retirarse con su maestro. El chico dio una buena pelea, aunque era de esperarse, siendo quien era. Por su parte, el chico proveniente de la aldea del Sonido se rehusó a atenderse con los médicos de Konoha, fue bastante grosero, a decir verdad.

La hora pasó volando y varios combates se sucedieron, entre ellos el de una chica de la arena, que dejó mal herida a una chica de Konoha y, por supuesto, el combate de Naruto, el protegido de los Senju. Había tratado mucho al chico gracias a su amistad con Emiko. No tenía ningún prejuicio hacia él debido a lo que encerraba en su interior. Pese a que ese monstruo fue el causante de la muerte de sus padres, Naruto no tenía la culpa, pero eso el resto de la aldea no lo entendía. Una vez acabado su trabajo con el chico del clan Inuzuka, decidió acercarse a su amiga.

* * *

-Lo hiciste muy bien, Naruto- Emiko estaba muy contenta por su "hermanito". Desde que se volvió genin se propuso hacerse fuerte, y estaba yendo por buen camino.

-Estuviste genial- El rubio se volteó para encontrarse con la amable sonrisa de Yumi.

-¡Hola Yumi! No sabía que tú también estabas aca-. Contestó el chico, quien no dejaba de sonreir.

-Estoy como apoyo médico. Por cierto, permíteme que te cure-.

-De acuerdo- Yumi procedió a curar al chico. No sabían si los combates continuarían hoy o mañana, quizás el que lo esté curando suponga una ventaja con respecto al resto, pero no podía evitar querer hacerlo, sentía mucho aprecio por ese niño.

-Muy bien, ya está- Dijo acabando la curación. Dirigió su vista para ver que ahora tocaba pelear a dos de un mismo clan.

-Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba- Oyó decir a Emiko.

-Es uno de los clanes de mayor poder en la aldea. Supongo que ambos mostrarán grandes habilidades-

Emiko observaba atentamente al par de niños que estaban en el centro del gran salón de la torre, a punto de enfrentarse. Neji y Hinata Hyuga. Ella era la heredera de su clan, y él, parte del mismo y un prodigio. Sabía un par de cosas del clan Hyuga gracias a su padre, de pronto le vino a la cabeza un recuerdo bastante lejano de esa niña.

 _Hacía mucho frío, llevaba días nevando y el pequeño Naruto quería salir de su hogar, quería comer ramen en Ichiraku, por lo que Emiko se ofreció a acompañarlo. El chico comió la cantidad habitual, aunque peor debido a los días de encierro._

 _-Parece que tenías muchas ganas de comer ramen- Dijo ella a manera de burla._

 _-¡Por supuesto! Además con esta nevada no podía hacer mucho encerrado en casa-. Constestó el niño. Se detuvieron frente a un pequeño mirador desde donde veía parte del bosque de la aldea. Emiko se perdió en sus pensamientos, la mayoría relacionados a cierto pelinegro, por lo que no se dio cuenta cuando Naruto se separó de ella._

 _-¿Dónde se metió?- Inmediatamente se dispuso a buscarlo. Recorrió el bosque y parte del mirador, hasta que finalmente lo encontró sentado en la nieve junto a una niña. –Te estaba buscando, Naruto-_

 _-Oh si, perdóname Emi, es que unos niños la estaban molestando-_

 _-Y te pusiste a defenderla, ya veo- Observó a la niña detenidamente y se percató de que ella no era cualquier persona, sus ojos blancos la delataban, era del clan Hyuga -¿Qué haces aquí sola?- Le preguntó._

 _-Yo….es que- Pronunció tímidamente –Me perdí-_

 _-¿Y no sabes cómo volver a tu casa?- Preguntó Naruto, provocando que ella se sonrojara._

 _-Ven, te acompañaremos hasta donde está tu clan- Le dijo amablemente Emiko. Y se dispuso a caminar con los dos niños, observando como Naruto parloteaba sin cesar, mientras que la pequeña solo atinaba a escucharlo. Finalmente llegaron hasta la formidable puerta que tenía una marquesina con el escrito "HYUGA" encima. De allí salió un hombre que Emiko reconoció como Hiashi Hyuga, el líder del clan._

 _-¿Dónde estabas metida Hinata? No es digno de la heredera de la rama principal huir de esa manera- Dijo el hombre con reproche._

 _-Lo siento padre, salí a caminar y me perdí- Dijo ella con su tímida voz. Por su parte Hiashi les dedicó una mirada indiferente a Emiko y Naruto. Aunque a este último también lo observó con esa mirada que ya era habitual en la aldea, algo que hizo que Emiko reaccionara como un basilisco._

 _-Le sugiero que cambie la mirada, lord Hiashi, después de todo es sólo un niño inocente- Le dijo cortante. El hombre sólo la observó cómo estudiándola y finalmente habló._

 _-Le agradezco que hay traído a mi hija hasta casa, y también me disculpo por su comportamiento-._

 _-No fue nada. Y si me disculpa, se nos hace tarde. Vámonos Naruto._

 _-¡Adiós!- Se despidió con buen ánimo el pequeño rubio hacia la heredera Hyuga, la cual solo miraba como ambos se perdían de su vista._

Ese hecho estaba bastante fresco en su memoria. Siempre había sido muy agresiva en lo referentea defender a Naruto de la mirada cruel de los aldeanos, incluso había llegado a golpear a un hombre que quiso echarle en cara al chico la catástrofe del zorro de hace 12 años, como si hubiera sido su culpa. Sea como sea, no había vuelto a tener contacto con los Hyuga desde entonces, aunque no era desconocido para ella la rigidez con que se manejaban.

-Quien lo diría, dos Hyugas frente a frente- Emiko giró para ver a Kakashi, quien había vuelto.

-Kakashi sensei, ¿Cómo está Sasuke?- Preguntaron tanto Sakura como Naruto.

-Él está bien, está descansando en estos momentos- Contestó el enmascarado.

* * *

-Emiko, ¿qué sabes de ese clan?- Escuchó preguntar a Yumi.

-Pues, son muy estrictos con sus tradiciones, quizás más que los Uchiha. Escuché que están separados por ramas. La principal es la del líder y su familia, es decir, su esposa e hijos. Las demás ramas, o sea hermanos del líder e incluso primos, son consideradas secundarias. De los dos que ves allí, Hinata pertenece a la rama principal, siendo la heredera, y Neji, pese a ser sobrino del líder del clan, pertenece a una rama secundaria-.

-Entonces, ella tiene más categoría que él-.

-Así es, aunque por lo que escuché eso no evidencia a la hora del combate. Según mi padre, ella es muy blanda, y todo indica que no tiene muchas aptitudes para pelear. Neji, sin embargo, es un prodigio, aunque tiene un aliciente.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó Yumi. Emiko por su parte comenzó a rememorar lo acontecido tiempo atrás, exactamente unos 2 años, cuando el tercer hokage le pidió que ayudara a entrenar en taijutsu a los niños de la academia.

-Recuerdas cuando hace años ayudé en la academia entrenando- Yumi asintió recordando lo fastidiada que se sentía Emiko por ello –Bueno, Neji Hyuga fue uno de los que se ofreció a enfrentarse conmigo, pero, mientras practicábamos, sentí como si para él no fuera simple entrenamiento. Su mirada es fría, por momentos tuve la sensación de que iba muy en serio- Emiko meditó sus palabras y siguió –Pero, tengo la sensación de que ese chico tiene algún tipo de rencor- Acabó susurrando.

Yumi observó el combate que hacía minutos había comenzado. Y efectivamente, Neji mostraba una altanería que difícilmente hubiera visto antes. El chico golpeaba con fuerza a su oponente, pese a ser esta una niña, y no se contentaba con lastimarla físicamente, sino que además intentaba influir en la mente de la chica.

-¡Hinata! ¡No te des por vencida! ¡Tú puedes!- Escuchó a Naruto gritarle dándole animos. Ese chico sí que valía oro.

Pero pese al esfuerzo que ella ponía en la pelea, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos fue fuertemente golpeada por su primo y arrinconada. Inmediatamente los jonin saltaron hasta el centro del salón para detener al chico, a punto de cometer una locura. Fue allí que se dio cuenta de que los clanes podían llegar a ser una auténtica cárcel. Quien sabe que le deparaba el destino a ella misma, estando vinculada a alguien cuyo clan tenía ideas similares a los Hyuga.


	16. CAPITULO 15: Cercanía

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto.

 **CAPITULO 15: Cercanía**

Finalmente acabó la primera etapa del examen chunin, el hokage anunció que dentro de un mes se retomarían los combates donde se definiría, por fin, quienes ascenderían. Los días transcurrieron y ahora sólo faltaba menos de una semana para el acontecimiento que cambiaría la vida de Emiko. Estaba repasando con Mikoto los últimos detalles, el vestido ya estaba en su casa, esperando por el día.

-Y eso sería todo. Ahora sólo queda esperar, ¿no estas ansiosa?- Su futura suegra estaba muy entusiasmada.

-Pues sí. No es que sea habitual una boda como esta- Dijo Emiko con una pequeña sonrisa. Debía reconocer que estaba ansiosa por todo el asunto. Los últimos días Itachi se había pasado visitándola, llevándole en algunas ocasiones flores, buscando recuperar la amistad que en una ocasión tuvieron. Ella por su parte lo aceptó, quería que les fuera bien juntos. Por otro lado estaba la familia de él. Su padre era bastante estoico, apenas si le hablaba, lo cual le tenía sin cuidado, Sasuke imitaba su comportamiento, mientras que su madre era otro cantar, Mikoto era sumamente amable con Emiko, siempre que se veian conversaban amenamente, le aconsejaba sobre el trato con el clan. En fin, era la única, además de Itachi, que la aceptaba de manera abierta.

-Es hora de me vaya, quiero pasar con mi papá y Naruto los últimos días soltera- Pronunció Emiko con soltura.

-Por supuesto. Veras que todo irá bien cariño, yo estaré allí para ayudarte- Le dijo la mujer con dulzura –Es obvio que el clan te ve con ojos reticentes aún, pero en cuanto te conozcan, se darán cuenta de cuanto han ganado los Uchiha contigo, lo mismo mi esposo y Sasuke-.

-Eso espero señora, de verdad quiero encajar y sobretodo hacer feliz a Itachi-. Finalmente se despidió de Mikoto y se dirigió a la salida del distrito Uchiha. A su paso, la gente del clan la observaba de manera curiosa. Se detuvo en cuanto una pequeña niña se atravesó en su camino. La pequeña la miró y levantó su manito ofreciéndole una pequeña flor.

-Es para usted señorita- Emiko la observó intrigada, sin saber cómo responder.

-Yo…no sé qué decir- Le dijo sinceramente.

-Usted se casará con el joven Itachi. Él es muy amable, y usted debe ser igual de buena que él, porque él la ama-. El razonamiento de la niña era sumamente simple, pero preciso. Itachi era la persona más noble que ella había conocido, le costaba ver como encajaba en un clan lleno de personas arrogantes, aunque luego conoció también a Shisui, los veía a ambos como agujas en un gran pajar.

-Gracias. Te prometo que daré lo mejor y que Itachi será muy feliz conmigo- Le contestó sonriendo ampliamente. La niña le devolvió la sonrisa y se fue -¡Adiós señorita!-. Definitivamente, no todo podía ser tan malo.

El hospital estaba calmado por lo que YUmi podría irse a casa sin problemas. A la salida como siempre, estaba Shisui, quien la recibió con un beso, aunque este era un poco más intenso de lo habitual.

-Te extrañé- Le dijo ella una vez separados.

-Igualmente, mi amor- Respondió el abrazándola.

Caminaron hasta la casa de ella, donde lo invitó a pasar y comer algo. Conversaron amenamente de cosas triviales, sin sentido en algunos casos, tocaron el asunto de Sasuke quien estuvo hospitalizado unos días tras la primera ronda de peleas de los exámenes chunin. Tras eso, Shisui la abrazó y recargó su cabeza en su hombro.

-Estas algo efusivo hoy, cariño-. Le dijo Yumi curiosa.

-Yumi- Le dijo seriamente –Creo que nuestra relación debería avanzar-.

-¿Avanzar? ¿A qué te refieres?-.

-Pues- Era raro verlo nervioso, por lo general siempre estaba tranquilo y rebosante de confianza. No parecía él –Tengo que decirlo… Te amo-.

Eso sí que no lo esperaba, desde el primer momento en que se besaron y comenzaron su relación hace un par de meses, Shisui nunca habló de sus sentimientos. Y aunque hubo un tiempo en que a Yumi le daba igual si él no estaba enamorado de ella, de un tiempo en adelante comenzó a molestarle.

-¿De verdad? Yo también te amo-.

-Quiero estar contigo- Le dijo repentinamente. Estar con ella, Yumi ya se hacía una idea. Quería hacerlo. Acostarse con ella, su primera vez juntos. No era algo desconocido en su mente, sólo que, no esperaba que sucediera aún.

-Te refieres a….-

-Hacer el amor, contigo, Yumi- Le dijo roncamente, lo que hizo bombear de manera acelerada el corazón de la chica.

-Yo también quiero, Shisui, que seas el primero, ahora-.

El chico no se contuvo y la besó, como si no existiera mañana, abrazándola fuertemente mientras que Yumi pasaba sus brazos por encima de su cuello atrayéndolo más. Se basaron de una manera muy apasionada, hasta quedarse literalmente sin aliento. Una vez separados, Shisui comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la blusa de Yumi, ella solo lo observaba atentamente. Una vez fuera la prenda, él la miró, adorablemente sonrojada y procedió a quitarle también los pantalones cortos que ella llevaba, quedándose en braga y sostén. Para estar en igualdad de condiciones, Yumi deslizó sus manos hacia el borde de la camisa azul de él y se la fue quitando, Shisui se terminó de quitar sus pantalones, pateándolos hacia un costado.

Shisui subió sus manos hasta las mejillas de Yumi y la observó, era una chica hermosa, no al nivel de Emiko, considerada entre las más bellas de la aldea, sino de un modo más suave, elegante, único. Definitivamente estaba enamorado como un tonto. De la nada, le vino a la cabeza que sería el primero en hacerle el amor, quizás el único, al menos, eso esperaba.

-Eres virgen, ¿verdad?- El abrupto sonrojo que vio en el rostro de la joven confirmó su teoría –Descuida, seré amable-.

-Te amo- Le dijo ella mirándolo fijamente, completamente sonrojada.

-Y yo a ti-

Volvieron a besarse mientras acababan de desnudarse. Poco a poco se fueron acercando hasta la cama donde finalmente cayeron, Shusui paseó sus manos por el curvilíneo cuerpo de su novia, deteniéndose en sus senos, los cuales acarició con reverencia arrancándole pequeños gemidos a Yumi. Ella, por su parte, se sentía en el cielo, jamás había experimentado esas sensaciones. Era algo extraordinario, sentimientos que desbordaban su menudo cuerpo. Se limitó a sentir, a disfrutar al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba la cabeza al chico.

Shisui fue llevando sus manos hasta la zona más íntima de Yumi y comprobó que estaba más que lista, por lo que su excitación aumentó. Yumi desplazó su mirada desde el rostro del pelinegro, pasando por el definido abdomen hasta llegar al miembro del chico. Por raro que fuera, no se sintió intimidada por la masculinidad de él, al contrario, le agradó verlo así, era algo posesivo. Él se posicionó entre las piernas de ella, su miembro rozando la entrada de ella durante unos instantes, hasta que finalmente entró lentamente. Sintió como Yumi se aferraba a su espalda, obviamente le dolió. Pero pasados unos minutos, vio cómo su mirada cambiaba.

Yumi sintió mucho dolor al momento de sentir como el miembro de Shisui se llevaba su virginidad, pero luego comenzó a sentir algo muy agradable, las embestidas eran lentas, y a medida que pasaban los minutos, se volvieron más rápidas y placenteras. Comenzó a sentir un fuerte calor en la zona baja del vientre. Una especie de electricidad que la recorría por todo el cuerpo. Sintió una explosión que le hizo arquear su espalda violentamente para luego abrazarse a su novio. Shisui sintió como las paredes de ella apretujaban su miembro, provocando así que él embistiera con mayor velocidad, acabando dentro de ella. Completamente agotado, cayó encima de Yumi, ambos respirando de manera agitada. Unos minutos después, Shisui apenas logró levantar su cabeza para unir su frente con la de Yumi, quedando así, ambos mirándose a los ojos, sin decir nada. Realmente, no lo necesitaban. Estaban en las nubes.


	17. CAPITULO 16: El día

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto.

 **CAPITULO 16: El día**

Los días pasaron y finalmente llegó el señalado como el día de la boda Uchiha-Senju. Yumi se encontraba haciendo el desayuno en su departamento, llevaba puesta una camisa con el símbolo del clan Uchiha, perteneciente a Shisui, estaba segura de que si la abuela de él la viera, se infartaría, puesto que la creía indigna del clan. La anciana era sumamente molesta, pero trataba de no darle importancia, después de todo estaba feliz con su novio.

-Eso huele bien- Shisui entró a la cocina solamente con su pantalón puesto, mirando a Yumi, luego se sentó mientras que ella servía el desayuno.

-Espero sea de tu agrado- Antes de sentarse se dieron un corto beso, era la tercera vez en esos días que pasaban la noche juntos, se estaba volviendo adictivo. Mientras comían, charlaron sobre lo que se venía.

-Vendrás conmigo, ¿verdad?- Shisui llevaba días insistiendo en que estuvieran juntos durante la boda, sabía que ella se sentía insegura de cara a su clan, que los vieran juntos despejaría, quizás, estas dudas. Él al menos trataba de sentirlo así.

-Ya te dije que sí. Estaremos juntos, solo espero que tu abuela no se infarte al verme a tu lado-.

-Descuida, ella no dirá nada- O eso al menos esperaba. No era secreto en el clan que su abuela no estaba a favor de su relación con Yumi, y mucho menos de la boda del heredero Uchiha con una Senju, al igual que el resto de los ancianos.

* * *

La casa principal del distrito Uchiha era un descontrol de personas entrando y saliendo, todo debía acomodarse para la hora indicada. Pero lejos de ese bullicio, sentado en un muelle se hallaba Sasuke. Pensaba en todo lo que venía aconteciendo desde los exámenes chunin, desde lo ocurrido en el bosque de la muerte hasta los últimos días. Estuvo hospitalizado casi una semana, ni bien salió decidió entrenar para la los combates finales del examen y contó con la inesperada ayuda de Kakashi. Pero hubo alguien más en todos esos días que apoyó, pese a sus propias reticencias. Sakura. Ella no lo dejó solo mientras estaba en el hospital. Por lo que supo, se turnó con su madre para cuidarlo, traía flores, arreglaba la habitación, y cuando despertaba le traía frutas y se sentaba a su lado. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, solo estaban acompañándose. Era exactamente lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

-Otra vez perdido en tus pensamientos- Mikoto sacó de su ensimismamiento a Sasuke.

-Hola mamá- Saludó educadamente.

-Hijo, te noto algo tenso estos últimos días, ¿es por los exámenes chunin? No te esfuerces mucho, estuviste una semana en el hospital- Mencionó preocupada.

-No es nada. Solo pensaba en lo atareados que están todos-.

-Es cierto, todos están ocupados preparando la boda-. Sonrió su mamá mientras hablaba. El aún no entendía porque tenía que casarse su hermano, rebajando el clan. Pensar en darle el gusto al resto de la aldea y así ganar su aceptación le causaba repulsión. Su clan era fuerte, no necesitaba de nadie, pero al parecer su padre no veía eso. En realidad, Fugaku solo veía por los ojos de Itachi y nada más, se olvidaba que tenía otro hijo.

-Por cierto, Sasuke ¿invitaste a esa linda niña para que te acompañe durante la boda?- Le dijo Mikoto con una tierna sonrisa. Sasuke se sonrojó automáticamente y dirigió su mirada hacia otro lado de manera brusca.

-¿Qué estás diciendo mamá?- Dijo avergonzado.

-Hablo de esa linda chica de cabello rosa y ojos verdes. Me pareció muy amable, se encargó de ayudarme a cuidarte mientras estabas en el hospital- Dijo con mucha emoción. Su madre se refería a Sakura.

-Tampoco fue para tanto. Es mi compañera de equipo y siempre se preocupa por los demás-. Dijo un tanto avergonzado el pelinegro.

-Pues a mí me pareció muy interesa por ti, además de dulce. Me agrada esa niña, se llama Sakura, si no me equivoco, hasta su nombre suena bonito-. Mikoto estaba muy sentimental esos días.

-Mama, estas exagerando-.

-Sólo quiero saber si la invitaste, Emiko dijo que su familia son civiles y que rechazaron la invitación, pero que ella no sabía aún-.

-Sí vendrá, mis compañeros de equipo y mi sensei estarán en la boda-. Contestó finalmente.

-¡Qué bien! Trata de divertirte hijo, además hacen una bonita pareja- Habló su madre para posteriormente retirarse a seguir con sus deberes.

Una chica bonita. Si, Sakura no era fea, más allá de su enorme frente y su verborragia ocasional, ella era muy linda y amable. Era cierto que durante su período hospitalizado estuvo a su lado, cuidándolo y llevándole comida, conversando con su madre. Y él se sentía bien cuando ella estaba a su lado, sentía una paz que no encontraba en su hogar, sobre todo cuando veía a su padre. Por extraño que sonara, la cercanía de la pelirosa hacía que se olvidara de sus objetivos, que olvidara el hecho de que para su padre era un cero a la izquierda. Era algo que no podía ni quería permitirse, sin embargo, desde lo ocurrido en el bosque de la muerte, olvidarse de ello se volvió frecuente cuando en escena aparecía el pequeño cerezo.

* * *

La casa de los Senju también era un loquero, aunque menor que el distrito Uchiha. Emiko estaba sentada frente a un espejo arreglándose. Ya estaba casi todo listo, ese día se convertiría en la esposa de Itachi y algún día, estaría al lado de él apoyándolo mientras dirigía a su clan. No era una mala perspectiva de vida, después de todo él era muy agradable y, en cierto punto, le tenía mucho afecto. Pero convivir con todos los Uchihas, que la observaban como si de una rara especie se tratara, le causaba cierta impresión. Pero tendría que acostumbrarse con el tiempo, y ellos acostumbrarse a ella misma. Una vez lista, salió de la habitación, donde se encontró a su padre y a Naruto.

-Te ves hermosa hija- Dijo Hiroaki, visiblemente emocionado.

-Si Emi, estas hermosísima, de veras- Acotó el pequeño rubio con una enorme sonrisa.

-Gracias, tenemos que irnos- Contestó Emiko sonrojada ante las palabras de ellos dos.

-¿Cómo será la boda, viejo? Es la primera vez que voy a una- Escuchó que Naruto preguntó.

-Pues será una ceremonia tradicional. Pero quizás con un poco de ceremonial Uchiha- Dijo de manera un tanto irónica. Sabía de sobra que ese clan tenía sus propias costumbres, además de las que tenían en común con la aldea. De forma tranquila se dirigieron hasta el distrito Uchiha, donde se realizaría la boda.

* * *

Itachi estaba subiendo junto a sus padres y su hermano las escaleras que llevaban al templo Nakano, llevaba puesto un traje color negro. Se veía sumamente guapo, las chicas del clan se sentían impactadas por la apariencia del pelinegro a la vez que envidiaban a la futura señora Uchiha. Llegaron al lugar previo al templo donde se encontrarían con Emiko y su familia. A la distancia, pudo divisarla a ella, con su blanco kimono y a medida que se acercaba, notaba lo hermosa que estaba ese día. Había algo distinto en ella, parecía feliz, al menos, más de lo que demostraba.

-Buen día- Dijo cordialmente Hiroaki Senju a sus padres.

-Buen día, parece que llegamos al mismo tiempo-. Respondió igualmente Fugaku. –Emiko, bienvenida-.

-Gracias-.

-Bueno, les parece si vamos subiendo, al menos nosotros y dejamos a los novios para que se preparen para su ingreso-.

Así se quedaron solos, mirándose como si fuera la primera vez.

-Te ves muy bella-

-Tú te ves muy guapo. Creo que vamos a ser envidia de la aldea- Dijo un tanto jocosa.

-Casualmente mi madre dijo lo mismo estos días. Que seríamos la pareja más bella de Konoha, aunque creo que exagera un poco-. Ambos rieron y fueron subiendo lentamente hasta el templo. Había llegado el momento de unir sus vidas.


	18. CAPITULO 17: La primera de muchas

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto.

 **CAPITULO 17: La primera de muchas.**

Sasuke estaba a un costado del altar donde sería la ceremonia. Observaba con ojo crítico todo lo que acontecía, Naruto sonreía como tonto, alegaba estar sumamente feliz de que su "hermana" se casara, ya que según él, Emiko estaba enamorada de Itachi. Realmente ignoraba el trasfondo de todo esto, y aun si su hermano se sintiera contento con ello, no dejaba de pensar que cometía un error al casarse con aquella chica. Siguió mirando a su alrededor y se detuvo en su compañera de cabello rosa. Ese día estaba bonita, con un vestido de color rosa claro, y con una diadema en su cabello, cada día que la veía la encontraba más y más bonita, se sentía como un idiota al pensar esas cosas de ella. Su vista nuevamente viró para observar a la pareja que entraba al templo Nakano.

-Emiko esta bellísima- Escuchó susurrar a Sakura. Naruto sonreía tontamente viéndolos. Todos miraban a la pareja que se dirigía al altar para pronunciar sus votos.

* * *

Estaba nerviosa. Sentía la mirada de todos taladrándole la espalda mientras se situaba en su lugar correspondiente junto a Itachi. Él se veía más guapo que nunca, además su mirada estaba regia, de vez en cuando sonreía y trataba, al parecer, de estar serio.

-Comenzaremos con la ceremonia de matrimonio entre Itachi Uchiha y Emiko Senju-. Oyó decir al sacerdote a cargo.

Mientras el hombre hablaba y llevaba a cabo el ritual matrimonial, Yumi observaba todo desde su posición, junto a Hiroaki y Naruto. Por exigencia de Emiko, y para disgusto de los ancianos Uchiha, ella ocupaba un lugar de preferencia entre los asientos, como parte de la familia de la novia. Observaba a todos quienes estaban en ese pequeño recinto, los padres de Itachi, su hermano Sasuke, incluso el tercer hokage, en su mayoría estaban miembros del clan Uchiha, y finalmente su amor, Shisui. De vez en cuando cruzaban miradas y él le sonreía como brindándole apoyo en medio de personas hostiles hacia ella.

La ceremonia transcurrió tranquila ante la mirada de los invitados, finalmente Itachi y Emiko juntaron sus manos uniendo sus vidas hasta la muerte. Había acabado y todos empezaron a salir del templo detrás del flamante matrimonio. Emiko bajó la vista hacia su mano entrelazada con la de Itachi, estaba feliz, cosa que no creyó que ocurriría cuando todo comenzó a fraguarse, sin embargo estaba tranquila, feliz de haberse casado con él.

-Te noto contenta- Escuchó decir a su reciente esposo.

-Es que estoy feliz. Sé que no he puesto todo el entusiasmo que una chica debería durante los preparativos de la boda, pero, en serio estoy muy contenta de haberme casado contigo-. Dijo sincera.

-Me alegro de oírlo, ahora saludemos a nuestros invitados-. Así se voltearon para encontrarse con la mirada de todas las personas que habían concurrido. Los primeros en acercarse fueron los padres de ambos.

-Felicidades, hija, espero que seas muy feliz. Sé que es muy temprano para decirte esto, pero sigues teniendo un hogar a mi lado- Hiroaki estaba visiblemente emocionado al pronunciar estas palabras.

-No me canso de decirlo, hacen una pareja hermosa- Dijo con emoción Mikoto mientras los veía juntos.

-Bienvenida al clan, Emiko. Deseo que ambos tengan un feliz matrimonio y que algún día lideren con honor el clan Uchiha-.

-Felicidades- Oyó decir a los demás, que se atropellaban para hablar. –¡Que sean muy felices!- Decían otros. -¡Qué envidia! Alguien que ni siquiera tiene sharingan consiguió casarse con el joven Itachi- Murmuraban las adolescentes Uchiha. Estaban visiblemente molestas, otras simplemente lo aceptaban y sonreían como tontas mientras miraban al heredero Uchiha. Se sentía alagada en parte, era la envidia de todas las jovencitas presentes, pero por otro lado, muchos también mostraron comportamiento hostil hacia ella. Iba a ser larga su adaptación a su nueva familia.

-Muchas gracias a todos- Itachi habló fuerte –Gracias por asistir, y por supuesto, esperamos que disfruten de la recepción-. A continuación se acercó el tercer hokage a ellos.

-De verdad espero que sean felices. Sé que el compromiso entre ambos surgió de manera prácticamente irregular, pero confío en que lograrán tener un matrimonio pleno. En nombre de la aldea de la Hoja, les deseo un feliz matrimonio-. El hombre habló fuerte y claro. Todos sabían cómo había empezado esto, por lo que sus palabras no causaron sorpresa.

-Muchas gracias lord hokage. Tanto mi esposa como yo daremos todo de nosotros no sólo para ser felices, sino también para proteger a nuestra amada aldea-.

Procedieron a retirarse hacia el patio de la casa principal del distrito Uchiha, allí sería la recepción. Ya en su sitio, el banquete fue servido a los invitados. Todo parecía ameno.

* * *

Yumi estaba disfrutando de la fiesta, Shisui no se despegó en todo momento. Estaban sentados juntos, bebían y comían mientras conversaban y disfrutaban la velada.

-¿Te parece si nos acercamos a los novios y conversamos un rato con ellos?-

-Sí. Eso estaría bien. No he hablado con Emiko desde ayer-. Le dijo ella, mientras se acercaban a los recién casados.

* * *

En otro rincón del gran patio se encontraban 3 niños, los cuales estaban viendo con ojos curiosos todo lo que ocurría. Pero uno de ellos simplemente se mantenía serio.

-Podrías probar con cambiar esa cara, Sasuke. ¡Es la boda de tu hermano! Deberías disfrutar un poco más-. Le dijo el ruidoso rubio, el cual estaba feliz por su hermana adoptiva.

-Cierra la boca, idiota-. Replicó el pelinegro de forma escueta.

-Te estás portando como imbécil en un día como este-

-Tú no entiendes nada y no te importa. ¡No molestes!-

-Ya dejen de pelear- Intervino Sakura en la curiosa discusión de los chicos –Naruto deja de molestar, y tú Sasuke, no sé qué es lo que te tiene así, pero trata de estar aunque sea contento, no es necesario que sonrías todo el tiempo, sólo sé feliz por tu hermano-. Dijo con dulzura la pelirrosa.

Sasuke se sonrojó levemente, ella siempre tenía las palabras adecuadas, parecía entenderlo y muy bien. Era una sensación agradable, en medio de la frustración que sentía por la dichosa boda, que a su entender, sólo subordinaba al clan a la aldea aún más.

* * *

La recepción estaba llegando a su fin, y Emiko estaba preparándose para irse junto a Itachi a la pequeña casa cerca de un lago, perteneciente al clan Senju, donde pasaría su noche de bodas y unos días después, visitarían una posada con aguas termales, donde sería la luna de miel. Estaba un tanto asustada. Nunca había estado con un hombre de esa manera, con Itachi a lo sumo hubo besos y en los últimos tiempos, abrazos, pero no habían ido más allá. De él, sólo sabía que lo habían llevado a los 16 años a un burdel o algo así, pero no más.

-Estás nerviosa, ¿verdad?- Yumi la sacó de su ensoñación.

-Un poco, Yumi, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- La aludida la miró curiosa y contestó.

-Sí, ¿qué sucede?-

-Yo….Tú, ¿Qué sentiste cuando estuviste con Shisui?- Emiko estaba completamente roja.

-Pues… Me sentí bien, feliz, como una explosión desde el centro de mi cuerpo. Te aseguro que si lo que sientes por Itachi es sincero, te sentirás la mujer más feliz de la tierra-. Su amiga hablaba con mucha emoción sobre ello. Pero claro, ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de Shisui y era correspondida. En cambio, Emiko aún no sabía cómo iban a evolucionar sus sentimientos por Itachi. Lo único cierto era que se gustaban y que estaban casados. Hoy sería la primera de muchas noches en las que esperaba que sus sentimientos crecieran, para poder experimentar esa explosión de la que hablaba Yumi.


	19. CAPITULO 18: Desde cero

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto.

 **CAPITULO 18: Desde cero.**

Itachi ya estaba listo para irse, solo estaba esperando por Emiko, la cual aún se estaba preparando. Era su noche de bodas, la noche donde consumaría su unión con la Senju. Al momento de analizar el asunto, no era un experto al nivel de Shisui, quien previo a iniciar su relación con Yumi, cuando salía de misión, de vez en cuando "descargaba" energías con ayuda de alguna que otra señorita que se preste para ello. No era un mal tipo, de hecho, dejaba claro a todas que él no buscaba nada serio, aunque esos argumentos se cayeron al momento de enamorarse de Yumi. Itachi, por su parte, sólo había compartido ese tipo de intimidad con una o dos mujeres, mayores que él y que, según palabras de su padre, lo ayudarían a entender el modo de satisfacer a una mujer en el ámbito sexual. Esperaba que Emiko se sintiera satisfecha con él y que lo que las damas en cuestión le enseñaron fuera de utilidad. Su vista se direccionó hacia Emiko, quien llegaba a su lado, lista para partir.

-Ya podemos irnos- Dijo ella tranquilamente.

-Por supuesto- Contestó Itachi para luego mirar a sus padres y a Hiroaki –Es momento de marcharnos, papá, mamá, Senju-sama-.

-Claro, hijo. Ya sabes, los hombres del clan los escoltarán ahora hasta la cabaña y mañana temprano nuevamente hasta la pequeña aldea donde está la posada de su luna de miel. Disfruten mucho, luego no sabemos que vendrá- Habló Fugaku. Mikoto abrazó a su hijo y luego hizo lo mismo con Emiko.

-Espero que este sea el comienzo de una vida feliz para ustedes. Recuerda que tienes una aliada en mí- Dijo la mujer con dulzura.

-Gracias por su apoyo, Mikoto-san- Le dijo Emiko –No sabe lo importante que es para mí-. La joven posó su mirada en su padre, quien la abrazó.

-Repito lo que dije más temprano, tienes un hogar a mi lado, hija. Nunca lo dudes. Estoy orgulloso de ti- Dijo Hiroaki con emoción.

-Lo sé papá. Y haré lo imposible por adaptarme y ser feliz. Y por supuesto proteger a la aldea junto a Itachi-.

-Lo sé, hija. Pero no es momento de ponernos tristes, seamos felices por los jóvenes- Dijo Hiroaki viendo a la feliz pareja.

-Tiene razón, así que los dejamos para que continúen disfrutando la fiesta-. Ambos jóvenes acabaron de despedirse para irse.

-Mucha suerte, amigo. Y que lo disfrutes- Le dijo de forma pícara Shisui a su mejor amigo.

-No seas imbécil- Le dijo bromeando Itachi –Y por supuesto que disfrutaré mi matrimonio-.

-Cuidense, Emi- Oyó que Yumi decía a su esposa.

-No te preocupes-. Los dos pelinegros observaron como las chicas se abrazaban y murmuraban entre ellas. Sin dudas una bonita amistad.

-Podemos irnos, Itachi-. La pareja se fue dejando a sus invitados disfrutar de la fiesta. Shisui abrazó por la cintura a Yumi mientras contemplaban la escena.

-Ha sido muy bonito, ¿no crees? - La dijo la joven a su novio.

-Sí, aunque nunca he ido a una boda. Esta es la primera a la que asisto- Dijo riéndose.

En su interior, Shisui se imaginaba que quizás algún día pudiera disfrutar de lo mismo que Itachi en este momento, con Yumi, pero sabía que había mucho trecho que recorrer, y sobre todo un obstáculo importante. En ese momento la mirada del pelinegro se posó en su abuela.

* * *

Itachi y Emiko llegaron rápidamente a la cabaña donde pasarán la noche. Era un lugar pequeño, elegante y acogedor, perteneciente al clan Senju. Una vez despidieron a sus escoltas, se quedaron completamente solos, mirándose indecisos hasta que uno decidió tomar la palabra.

-¿Bebemos algo? Seguramente te gusta el sake, yo… este- Emiko habló de manera atropellada y se dio cuenta que les faltaba mucho por conocer uno del otro.

-Emi, cálmate, todo irá bien- Le dijo Itachi tomándola de los hombros y mirándola con una dulce sonrisa. –Nos queda mucho por aprender sobre la vida en matrimonio, pero por ahora, disfrutemos uno del otro- Le dijo con calma –Y sí, me gusta el sake, aunque no lo bebo como si fuera agua- Dijo en broma sacándole a Emiko una sonrisa.

Una vez empezaron a beber algo, Emiko se relajó mientras conversaba con Itachi sobre lo bien que había salido la fiesta, sobre la aldea. Ya más tranquila, Emiko decidió levantarse para irse a la habitación de ambos.

-Creo que es hora de que vayamos- Dijo mirando sonrojada a la cama.

-Sí, tienes razón. Pero no debemos apresurarnos, tomémoslo con calma-. Itachi sonaba normal, obviamente tenía más experiencia.

-Tu…esto no es nuevo para ti, ¿cierto? Preguntó la joven con cierta inquietud.

-Pues, si te refieres al sexo, no, no es algo nuevo para mí- Contestó el pelinegro.

-Ya veo. Espero no decepcionarte, ya que, a diferencia tuya, yo nunca he hecho esto-.

-No te preocupes por nada, limítate a disfrutarlo- Dijo él con algo de seriedad –Sin embargo, esta ocasión es diferente, quiero que sea diferente-.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Digamos que mi experiencia se basa en, pues… no sé cómo decirlo- Ocurrió algo que Emiko nunca vió, Itachi completamente rojo mientras hablaba –Para mí es diferente porque tú eres mi esposa, eres la mujer con la que voy a compartir mi vida y, posiblemente tengamos hijos. Lo que quiero decir es que… es diferente porque nunca sentí nada antes, y ahora sí lo hago- Emiko escuchaba muda lo que él decía, estaba hablando desde el fondo de su corazón –Yo…te amo Emiko. No tienes que responderme ahora, sé que no sientes lo mismo, pero confío que con el tiempo llegues a hacerlo-.

Completamente conmovida lo abrazó por el cuello y lo besó. Itachi correspondió con pasión el beso de su esposa. Transmitiendo todo lo que sentía, una vez separados por falta de aire, Emiko levantó su mirada uniéndola a la de Itachi.

-No es que no sienta nada por ti. Hay algo, de eso estoy segura, y también sé que en su debido momento, saldrá a la luz. Pero hay algo que no quiero que dudes jamás. Estoy feliz de que seas tú quien estará a mi lado el resto de mi vida- Itachi sonrió y abrazó fuertemente la cintura de su mujer.

-Me alegro de oírlo, es un gran paso. Algún día nos amaremos mutuamente-

Itachi procedió a alzarla de forma nupcial para llevarla hasta la cama. En el camino se besaron de forma apasionada, hasta caer en el lecho, donde las ropas comenzaron a desaparecer lentamente. Emiko quedó acostada boca arriba mientras Itachi comenzó a repartir besos y caricias en las piernas, subiendo lentamente, hasta depositar suaves caricias en el centro de su femineidad. Era una explosión de sensaciones, aunque sentía que faltaba algo aún mayor. El pelinegro fue repartiendo besos por la entrepierna de la joven, subiendo por su vientre suave hasta llegar a sus senos, los cuales acarició y mordisqueó un poco, sacándole gemidos a la chica. Ya tenía una erección importante, y se sentía ansioso, así que fue subiendo hasta llegar a la altura de su rostro para besarla, a la vez que sus sexos se rozaban. Lentamente, Itachi comenzó a introducirse en ella hasta toparse con la barrera que probaba que era el primero de su vida, y sin duda sería el último. De una fuerte embestida la penetró por completo, lo que provocó un fuerte gemido por parte de Emiko.

Le había dolido como el infierno, pero no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a experimentar aquello, abrazó a Itachi aferrándose a él, indicándole que siguiera, y así lo hizo. Al principio eran estocadas lentas que poco a poco comenzaban a aumentar en velocidad y fuerza. Itachi se sentó de golpe, llevándola con él, quedando así sentada en su regazo y con la libertad de moverse a su antojo. Pareciera como si sus cadera se movieran por sí solas, era sencillamente hermoso, vibrante. Emiko sintió de pronto una explosión en su interior, un fuerte calor que la hizo arquearse fuertemente al tiempo que gemía de igual forma, Itachi sus manos aferradas a su cintura, mientras sentía como el interior de ella apretujaba su miembro, soltando un gran jadeo, se derramó en su interior, mientras que llevaba sus manos a la espalda de la chica y se abraza a ella. Ambos cayeron sobre las almohadas abrazados, lentamente se fueron separando, quedando ambos acostados mirando hacia el techo, fascinados y agotados por lo sucedido.

-Genial- Fue lo único que dijo Emiko mientras sonreía como tonta.

-Demasiado- Le contestó Itachi.

-Quiero hacerlo de nuevo- Dijo ella pícaramente.

-Por supuesto- Dijo el chico viéndola de forma descarada –Además tenemos una larga noche- Dijo para luego situarse nuevamente sobre ella y reanudar su fogosa actividad. Sin dudas era el mejor comienzo para su matrimonio.


	20. CAPITULO 19: Dulces

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto.

 **CAPITULO 19: Dulces**

Una semana había pasado desde la boda, Itachi y Emiko ya se encontraban regresando a la aldea, habían pasado unos espléndidos días en una posada un tanto lejos de todo. Emiko descubrió una faceta pervertida que no sabía que Itachi tenía, e incluso ella misma. Y es que su vida sexual durante esos días fue fascinante, descubrir la de cosas que se podían hacer en ese acto, lo imaginativo que resultó su esposo. Se sonrojó mientras pensaba en la de veces que habían hecho el amor en esos días, había sido una semana calmada, alejados de los problemas de la aldea y disfrutando de que recién comenzaba. Pero ahora debían volver, ya que los exámenes chunin se definirían esa semana y habría personas importantes en la aldea.

-Es hora de regresar- Itachi estaba parado junto a la puerta esperándola para emprender el viaje. No era un trayecto muy largo, en cuestión de horas estarían de regreso.

-De acuerdo-.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? - Le preguntó el joven al notar el semblante de Emiko.

-Si. Es solo que, ahora ya no tendremos tanta privacidad. Nuestro tiempo a solas será limitado-. Ella se veía intranquila en ese aspecto. Era lógico, en la casa Uchiha tendrían que ver a los demás todo el tiempo. Estarían los padres de Itachi y Sasuke, por lo que su intimidad se vería reducida, no era que eso le molestara, solo que durante su luna de miel habían tenido espacio de sobra para los dos, y ahora deberán compartirlo con el resto del clan.

-Es cierto, y súmale a que tendremos misiones y probablemente estemos separados durante días. Sin embargo, creo que podremos disfrutar bien y tener privacidad en la casa. Recuerda que tendremos una gigantesca habitación para los dos, por lo que una vez dentro nadie nos molestará-.

Sonaba tranquilo, pero era lógico, estaba más acostumbrado a un clan numeroso, mientras que el clan Senju era escaso y en su antigua casa sólo vivían ella, su padre, Naruto y un par de sirvientes.

-Por supuesto, todo irá bien- Contestó ella mientras se sujetaba de su brazo y caminaban.

* * *

Todo estaba tranquilo. El entrenamiento estaba resultando, y Sasuke podía entrever cuanto había aumentado su poder con lo que Kakashi le enseñó. Aunque seguiría entrenando hasta lo último, se sentía completamente seguro de que ganaría el combate, que lograría vencer al chico de la aldea de la arena, Gaara. Era alguien raro, él se consideraba a sí mismo bastante parco con las personas, pero ese tipo tan raro lo superó. Detuvo sus pensamientos en cuanto llegó a su destino, ingresó en el local y se sintió sumamente tonto. Jamás en su vida había comprado dulces, pero, aunque sonara increíble, optó por tomar la sugerencia de su madre.

 _Estaba sentado mirando fijamente un árbol de cerezo que se hallaba fuera de los límites de la casa de los Uchiha, pero cuya copa se podía ver desde dentro. Sasuke lo observando con la mente en blanco, hasta que una voz femenina lo sacó de dicho transe._

 _-Es un árbol hermoso, verdad, aunque es una lástima que ya está acabando la temporada de estos- Su madre miraba el mismo sitio que él._

 _-Si. Eso creo- Dijo Sasuke de forma desinteresada._

 _-Oye, estaba pensando algo- El pelinegro miró a su madre que tenía una sonrisa un tanto sospechosa, o mejor dicho una que estaba viendo demasiado desde que su hermano se casó –Deberías regalarle un obsequio a Sakura-_

 _Sasuke se quedó rojo ante la idea de su madre y, atropelladamente contestó - ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué haría eso? -_

 _-Ni tiene nada de malo- Dijo Mikoto inocentemente –Ella cuidó de ti mientras estabas hospitalizado, todos los días iba a verte para saber cómo estabas, además siempre llevó una flor. Es justo que le devuelvas la gentileza-_

 _-Yo… Es ridículo- Masculló el chico._

 _-Por supuesto que no. Debe haber algo que le guste mucho para que se lo regales._

 _-Le gustan los dulces- Se escapó al menor de los Uchiha._

 _-Ahhhhh! Con que si estás al pendiente de lo que le gusta, ¿no?- Mikoto esbozó una tierna sonrisa mientras observaba a su hijo sonrojado y tratando de negarlo._

 _-¡Claro que no! Pero ella siempre los compra después de las reuniones del equipo- Dijo tratando de verse sin interés en la peli rosa._

 _-Que tierno, Sasuke- Mikoto lo observó unos instantes antes de seguir hablando –No tiene nada de malo que le obsequies unos dulces, además son compañeros, y como te dije, ella siempre ha sido amable contigo-. Dijo la mujer para luego retirarse y dejarlo pensando en la charla._

Y allí estaba, dentro de una tienda de dulces comprando algunos. Una vez fuera se dirigió hasta el campo de entrenamiento que solía ocupar el equipo 7, no se sorprendió de ver a Sakura allí, ella era muy responsable y puntual, aparte de inteligente, a diferencia de Naruto.

-Hola Sasuke- Dijo de forma amable la chica en cuanto lo vió. Sasuke se preguntó porque tenía que ser así de amable, porque no podía ser igual de insoportable que las otras niñas, como Ino Yamanaka, así le resultaba más fácil ignorarla. Pero no, ella era atenta y no se le colgaba como lapa por el brazo, hacía que se olvidara de sus objetivos.

-Hola- Contestó él –Te traje estos- Dijo extendiéndole la bolsa con dulces a Sakura –Son para darte las gracias por cuidarme en el hospital y ayudar a mi madre- Admitió ligeramente sonrojado.

-Gracias, pero no era necesario, lo hice porque así lo sentí- De nuevo la confusión. Ella era demasiado amable con alguien tan ambicioso como Sasuke.

-No fue nada- Dijo volteando la vista rápidamente hacia otro lugar.

\- ¡Sasuke! ¡Sakura!- Su escandoloso compañero rubio hizo acto de presencia en el sitio de entrenamiento.

-No hace falta tanto escándalo, perdedor- Le dijo Sasuke con fastidio.

-¿Cómo me llamaste, amargado?- Le replicó Naruto.

-Oigan, ya basta- Se apresuró Sakura a detenerlos, como habitualmente sucedía.

-¡Hola!- La figura de su sensei apareció de la nada.

-¡Kakashi sensei, que bueno que llegó! ¡Estos dos…-

-Tranquila Sakura, no te pongas nerviosa por algo tan tonto como este par peleándose- Respondió el hombre, consciente de como era su grupo. –Bueno, me alegro que estén los 3 juntos porque, aunque Sakura no haya quedado en los combates finales de los exámenes chunin, sigue siendo parte del equipo-.

Los exámenes se definirían esa semana, para Naruto era un escalón y al mismo tiempo obstáculo a atravesar en el camino a su sueño de ser hokage. Para Sasuke, el momento ideal para probarle a su padre de lo que era capaz, y por supuesto, mostrar a la aldea el poder de su clan. Conversaron y Kakashi les dio a ambos un par de indicaciones para los combates, mientras Sakura observaba. Tras acabar, nuevamente se dividieron, Naruto se fue, alegando que tenía que seguir entrenando, mientras Sasuke hizo lo propio acompañado por Kakashi. Sakura los observó, eran tan diferentes entre sí, como el sol y la luna.

* * *

Era la visita más inesperada que recibía Hiroaki en años, alguien a quien no imaginaba volver a ver desde la catástrofe del zorro de 9 colas.

-Es un milagro tenerlo por aquí, Jiraiya-sensei- Dijo el hombre con reverencia a su maestro.

-Tu siempre tan educado, Hiroaki. Y ¿por qué te sorprende tanto verme?, ¿acaso creíste que me olvidaría de mi alumno? -

-Digamos que han pasado muchos años, maestro, prácticamente desde la muerte de Minato, pero supongo que el que este en la aldea es señal de algo-

-Así es, pero antes de seguir hablando, sírveme una bebida, y mientras bebemos te cuento-.

Hiroaki procedió a buscar algo de sake para su maestro. Llevaba días teniendo un mal presentimiento, y la inesperada aparición del anciano sólo continuaba aumentando su inseguridad.


	21. CAPITULO 20: Preludio

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto.

 **CAPITULO 20: Preludio**

Hiroaki sirvió el sake para ambos y se sentó a oir lo que decía Jiraiya. De acuerdo con sus investigaciones, algo se estaba escociendo entre Orochimaru y otra persona que no logró identificar.

-Temo que Orochimaru quiera atacar la aldea, hay algo muy raro en todo este asunto- Finalizó su relato el viejo sannin.

-Maestro, dice usted que no logró identificar a la persona con la que él se reunía, diablos. Es todo muy trillado-.

-Esa persona era igual de escurridiza que Orochimaru. Llevaba una banda ninja, aunque no alcancé a divisar de qué aldea se trataba-.

-¿Cree que otra aldea se está confabulando con Orochimaru para atacarnos?-

-Eso temo. Quizás tu no lo sabes, pero lo sucedido hace varios años con el clan Uchiha alcanzó a escapar de los muros de la Hoja y llegar a los oídos vecinos, es claro que varias de las otras aldeas escondidas esperaban una guerra civil dentro de Konoha para invadirla y provocar una caída definitiva-.

-Entonces, es posible que en vista de que el asunto con los Uchiha se solucionó sin llegar a un conflicto, desde afuera busquen la manera de entrar. Pero ¿Por qué recurrir a la ayuda de un criminal de clase S? Es absurdo-.

-No estoy del todo seguro, pero quizás él los esté engañando. De cualquier modo, volveré salir de la aldea para investigar por los alrededores, algo me da mala espina- Jiraiya lucía preocupado, era un rostro que Hiroaki nunca había visto en su maestro.

-Yo también tengo un mal presentimiento desde hace un tiempo, como si algo terrible fuera a pasar-

-Son tiempos difíciles, Hiroaki. Por cierto, conocí al hijo de Minato, es igual a él-. Dijo el viejo sonriendo mientras recordaba al cuarto hokage. Hiroaki rio ante esta mención.

-Me enteré de ello. También que lo ayudó con parte de su entrenamiento. ¿Maestro, usted de verdad cree que el podrá dominar el poder del zorro? – Hiroaki lo observó atento esperando su respuesta.

-Eso sólo el tiempo lo dirá- Se limitó a contestar el sannin. La presencia de la joven Emiko se hizo presente en el lugar, sacándole una pervertida sonrisa al maestro.

-¡Hola papá!- Saludó la joven de manera afectuosa a su padre, para luego percatarse de que este no estaba solo -¿Es usted, anciano?-

-¡Pero mira nada más que guapa te has vuelto, Emiko! ¡Deja que te de un abrazo! - Emiko reaccionó de forma violenta dándole un golpe al viejo

-¡Aléjese de mi viejo pervertido! Es inútil, usted no cambia sus mañas- Dijo la chica con una vena hinchada en su frente.

-Hiroaki esta niña es una violenta, ni siquiera me respeta- Dijo el hombre de forma exagerada.

-Bueno, Jiraiya-sensei, olvidé mencionar que Emiko se volvió muy fuerte estos años-

-Ya lo creo. En fin, me retiro, Hiroaki, linda Emiko- Ambos vieron al maestro marcharse mientras se sentaban y esperaban el té para conversar.

-Hija, no te esperaba tan pronto-.

-Es que quisimos regresar para ver los exámenes chunin. Queremos ver a los chicos pelear-. Pasaron el resto de la hora conversando. Aunque Hiroaki estaba contento de ver a su hija y hablar con ella, la charla con Jiraiya seguía manteniéndolo inquieto.

* * *

En otro lugar, Yumi preparaba lo necesario para atender como debía ser a los chicos que definirían los exámenes chunin. Estaba tranquila, a excepción de algo en particular. Shisui nuevamente había insistido en que cenara con él y su abuela. Lo cual acabó aceptando, el evento en cuestión sucedería esa noche, pero no sabía si estaba lista para ello.

-Por fin acabé- Ya tenía lo necesario para la atención médica durante los eventos que sucederían en la aldea esa semana.

-Era hora- Una voz se escuchó desde la ventana.

-Me asustaste, porque tienes esa rara manía. El hospital tiene puertas, para tu información-.

-No hace falta que te enojes, mi amor, es sólo que te extrañaba- La voz de Shisui se coló en su cabeza y se dejó abrazar por él –Te acompaño a tu casa-.

-Aún tengo que arreglarme para la cena con tu abuela-.

-No importa, te esperaré, no quiero que andes sola de noche-.

-No soy una niñita, se me cuidar, cariño- Dijo ella Melosa.

-Solo quiero cuidarte-.

Yumi le sonrió, no había día en que no fuera feliz con él. Se amaban, domían juntos un par de noches y eran felices. Solo esperaba que el encuentro con la anciana no lo echara todo a perder.

* * *

La mañana era cálida en Konoha, mientras Emiko se desperezaba y miraba a la ventana, contemplando el paisaje. Deslizó su mirada hasta su costado, el otro lado de la cama estaba vacío, lo que quería decir que Itachi ya estaba desempeñando sus funciones de ese día, de seguridad en la aldea durante los exámenes chunin. Se sumergió en la bañera pensando en los últimos días, en lo activa de su vida sexual junto a su esposo. Se sonrojó al recordar lo apasionado que resultó Itachi en ese aspecto, totalmente enfocado en hacerle sentir el máximo placer, y lo mismo trataba de hacer ella, corresponder esa pasión con una igual. Se preguntaba si tanta actividad daba un resultado, sería lógico en un matrimonio, pero ambos decidieron tomar precauciones, pues se sentían muy jóvenes aún y querían disfrutar de sus primeros años de matrimonio solos, aunque lo más importante era que no podían dejar sus vidas como ninjas. Acabó su baño, salió y se preparó para desayunar.

-Buenos días- Saludó a sus suegros con una reverencia.

-Buenos días Emiko. ¿Hay algo especial que quieras desayunar hoy?- Contestó Mikoto con la misma dulzura de siempre.

-Nada en particular, lo que hayas hecho está bien para mí. Itachi salió temprano por el asunto de la seguridad, pero, ¿y Sasuke?-.

-Se fue temprano. Espero que no llegue tarde a su combate- Dijo Fugaku concentrado en un pergamino –Por cierto Emiko, ¿no estarás en la seguridad hoy?-

-Hoy no me toca. Como fui uno de los sensores de la primera etapa quedé libre en esta, pero iré a ver los combates-.

-Entonces iremos todos juntos- Dijo una sonriente Mikoto –Estoy ansiosa por ver a Sasuke, saber cómo han crecido sus habilidades-.

Ella también estaba deseosa de ver hasta qué punto las habilidades de su pequeño cuñado avanzaron, más aún después de lo ocurrido en la primera etapa. Emiko no había encontrado el momento de decirle a Itachi lo ocurrido con Orochimaru, luego de lo ocurrido hace casi un mes, prefirió guardar silencio al ver que la serpiente asquerosa no hacía ningún movimiento, aunque seguía teniendo sus reservas, ella ahora pertenecía al clan Uchiha y se sentía en la obligación de decírselo, para tomaran cartas en el asunto, pero, por ilógico que sonara, no sabía cómo decir algo tan grave.

* * *

Llegó el día, el momento perfecto para la caída de Konoha. Acabar con el cuarto kazekage fue cuestión de segundos, ahora se encontraba allí, esperando el inicio de la etapa final de los exámenes chunin. Nadie se había percatado, Orochimaru estaba sentado junto a su otrora maestro, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Mataría dos pájaros de un solo tiro ese día. Se desharía de Konoha y todo lo que conllevaba y se quedaría con Sasuke Uchiha, él era perfecto para ser su próximo contenedor.

El tercer hokage se acomodó y observó en la arena de combate al sensor que estaba por inaugurar la última etapa.

-¡Damos inicio a los combates que decidirán quienes será elegidos de rango chunin!


	22. CAPITULO 21: Destino

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto.

 **CAPITULO 21: Destino**

Los combates iniciaron normalmente. Los primeros fueron bastante aburridos, y ya le tocaba pelear a Naruto. Emiko estaba un tanto inquieta por eso, le tocaba pelear con el "genio Hyuga", aunque para ella no era más que un chico resentido. La pelea dio inicio y se dedicó a prestar atención.

-He oído sobre ese Hyuga- Le dijo Fugaku mientras observaban la pelea –Aunque es un prodigio dicen que odia a su propia familia-.

-Así es. Durante la primera etapa se enfrentó a su prima, Hinata y de no ser por los jonin a cargo, la habría matado-.

-Eso no lo sabía. Se trata de la hija de Hiashi, ¿verdad? -

-Esa misma. A mí también me sorprendió esa reacción. Puedes sentir desprecio por tu familia, no reconocerlos, pero de ahí a querer quitarles la vida, hay un largo trecho-.

Ambos quedaron en silencio mirando la pelea. Ciertamente, Neji Hyuga tenía demasiada ventaja, pero Naruto resistía. Emiko temía por él, sabía que era resitente, pero era difícil escaparse de un byakugan.

La desesperación comenzó a abundar en ella. Emiko sabía que era complicado, pero ese chico, Neji, prácticamente había anulado los puntos de chakra de Naruto, y por mucho que Jiraiya lo hubiera entrenado, resultaba difícil que ganara. Continuó viendo cuando se percató que su pequeño hermano adoptivo empezó a concentrar un chakra de color naranja rojizo a su alrededor. Inmediatamente lo supo, se trataba del chakra del zorro de 9 colas, no podía creer que pudiera usarlo, eso le indicó que quizás Naruto ya supiera lo que escondía dentro suyo.

Cuando menos lo esperaba, Naruto comenzó a tomar la delantera de la batalla, recuperándose y pudiendo asestar golpes, sin embargo, nuevamente, el genio Hyuga volvió a derribarlo y parecía el final. Todo el lugar quedó se sumergió en un silencio sepulcral, donde Emiko pudo oir fijamente lo que el chico decía.

-Tu destino es ser un fracasado- Dijo el chico de forma tajante, y Emiko no podía estar más en contra de esa afirmación que nunca.

-Él no es un fracasado. Naruto tiene defectos, es hiperactivo, un poco exasperante, pero siempre busca superarse a sí mismo- Dijo ella mirando el centro del lugar. Fugaku y Mikoto la escuchaban, estaba claro que sentía un afecto por el chico mucho mayor que el que ellos veían.

Todo fue inesperado. Naruto salió de la tierra y derribo de un solo golpe a su contrincante. Nuevamente el silencio, y ahora fue el rubio quien habló.

-Yo no creo en ese destino. Sabes, nunca fui habilidoso con el ninjutsu, durante la academia, mis clones eran pésimos, no me salían, sin embargo, con entrenamiento y ayuda de personas a las que aprecio mucho, logré cambiar eso- El niño levantó la mirada y la dirigió hacia su hermana adoptiva. Emiko sabía a qué se refería, ella fue quien más trató de ayudarlo a perfeccionar su ninjutsu, no es el mejor, pero el esfuerzo que él ponía en todo era admirable. Emiko se sentía sumamente emocionada por lo que veía, toda la arena se levantó y aplaudió al chico. Había conseguido una auténtica hazaña.

* * *

Itachi y Shisui observaban atentamente lo que acababa de ocurrir en la arena, pero también estaba preocupado por otra cosa.

-Sasuke aún no llega-. Mencionó en voz baja.

-Estas preocupado por él. No deberías, es un chico fuerte, además de ambicioso, dudo mucho que quiera perderse de esto-.

-Lo sé. Pero no es eso precisamente lo que me preocupa. Hay algo más-. Itachi ciertamente lucía preocupado.

-Teniendo en cuenta lo que dices, voy a ser sincero. Desde temprano hay algo sospechoso, al menos eso siento. Hay algo oscuro, como un aura rodeándonos-. Itachi giró bruscamente su cara en dirección a su amigo. Creía al principio que estaba paranoico por creer que podía ocurrir algo malo, pero oírlo de otra persona le hacía pensar otras cosas.

-Quizás sea el hecho de tener tantos shinobis de otras aldeas aquí, pero el ambiente se siente más denso- Shisui tenía su mirada en el palco donde estaban los kages.

-Es probable. No digo que vaya a ocurrir algo malo, exactamente. Pero el aire se siente raro-.

-Solo miremos los combates por ahora, si ocurre algo, actuaremos inmediatamente, y si no, el día transcurrirá normalmente y a la noche tú irás a dormir con tu linda esposa y yo veré a mi hermosa novia.

-A veces te portas como un idiota- Le dijo con burla el heredero Uchiha a su amigo. El tiempo y los combates transcurrían, finalmente llegó el turno de Sasuke, pero este no estaba.

* * *

Desde su posición, Sakura miraba al recién llegado. Estaba sumamente preocupada pues pensaba que Sasuke no llegaría y sería descalificado. Pero al estaba allí. Tenía que enfrentarse a ese chico tan….diferente, raro, en cierto sentido. Lo encontraba escalofriante, temía en cierto punto por Sasuke, pero sabía él era fuerte, y lo lograría.

-¡Tú puedes Sasuke!- Escuchó a Ino gritar como toda una porrista.

-Oye, hace unos minutos tu estabas alentando a Shikamaru, ¿Qué te pasa?- Le dijo un tanto molesta.

-¿Qué te pasa a ti, frente de marquesina? Se trata de Sasuke y por supuesto que lo alentaré, quizás hasta me vea- Dijo con tono bobalicón la rubia. Sakura sólo la vio y pensó que un mes atrás ella se comportaba exactamente igual que Ino, como una fanática más sin sentido.

Se avergonzaba en medida, después de lo que vio en el bosque de la muerte, de lo que vivió junto a Sasuke, tuvo la oportunidad de acercarse un poco más a él, de conocerlo más a él y su familia, así también durante la boda de Emiko e Itachi pudo acompañarlo, ambos estuvieron cerca y disfrutaron del acontecimiento. Ahora estaba preocupada por él, y mucho, sabía que buscaba ciegamente el reconocimiento de su padre, lo entendía, pero tenía miedo de que esa búsqueda lo llevara por un mal camino.

-Cambia esa cara, cualquiera diría que no te interesa lo que ocurra con Sasuke ahora- Le dijo Ino.

-¿Qué? No es eso, sólo estoy algo preocupada- Contestó la pelirrosa.

-Pues no deberías, sabes perfectamente que Sasuke ganará, es el más fuerte y el mejor de nuestra generación.

Ino sonaba muy optimista, pero claro, ella no había presenciado aquella escabrosa escena en el bosque de la muerte con Sasuke y ese ser tan repugnante. Quizás su miedo fuera algo infundado, pero no dejaba de pensar en las palabras de Orochimaru. Pero lo que más temía, era que al fin se hicieran realidad.

* * *

Al fin estaba allí, listo para su combate. Sasuke Uchiha se sentía completamente preparado para enfrentarse a Gaara, al llegar junto a Kakashi vió a Naruto en el lugar.

-Oye, ¿ganaste tu pelea?- Le preguntó directamente al rubio.

-Por supuesto- Contestó este con una enorme sonrisa.

-Bien, entonces vamos a enfrentarnos tarde o temprano-.

-Eso espero, así que no pierdas-.

-Hmp- El pelinegro levantó su mirada y busco exactamente a una persona, sus padres estaban sentados juntos a Emiko en las primeras filas del público. Le demostraría por fin a su padre que era tan fuerte como su hermano. En otro sector divisó a su compañera pelirrosa. Pese a lo confuso que se sentía respecto a ella, gracias a las insinuaciones de su madre, sobre todo, Sasuke quería que ella lo considerara fuerte, no volver a verse vulnerable a sus ojos. Ganaría esta pelea a como dé lugar.


	23. CAPITULO 22: Prodigio

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto.

 **CAPITULO 22: Prodigio**

La pelea comenzó, Itachi observaba a su hermano menor, el cual parecía confiado, pero aún así temía cualquier cosa. Recordó que días antes, Emiko le contó un par de cosas sobre ese chico, Gaara, y había empezado a sentir algo de temor a que su hermano saliera mal herido de la pelea.

 _Llovía en Konoha, y desde el pasillo que daba al patio de la casa principal del distrito Uchiha, una pareja de recién casados disfrutaba de la calma que ese tipo de clima brindaba._

 _-Está todo muy tranquilo- Dijo con cierto deje de molestia Emiko._

 _-Lo dices como si fuera un crimen- Le contestó su esposo divertido._

 _-Eso es porque tú al menos has hecho algo, sales de la aldea y por lo menos puedes golpear a alguien-._

 _-No he golpeado a nadie. Cumplo mis misiones y estoy al servicio del tercer hokage-. Itachi la miraba divertido, era gracioso como ella se sacaba con facilidad. La adoraba._

 _-Sabes a lo que me refiero- Le dijo con una mueca -Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Sasuke? Últimamente se desaparece de seguido-. El rostro de Itachi cambió y ella supo que estaba preocupado por su hermano menor._

 _-Continúa entrenando, aún con este clima. Está decidido a ganar su combate con el chico de la arena-_

 _-Es hijo del kazekage, se llama Gaara- Dijo sin expresión alguna Emiko._

 _-¿Lo averiguaste por el tercer hokage?-_

 _-Si. Pero estuve cerca de él en la etapa del bosque de la muerte. Ese chico…me produjo una sensación muy fea- Dijo ella en voz baja._

 _-¿A qué te refieres?- Le preguntó preocupado el pelinegro._

 _-Hay algo en él que es muy malo. No sé decirlo, pero creo que se trata de una bestia con cola, como la que está encerrada dentro de Naruto- Se calló unos segundos y meditó en lo que estaba a punto de decir, al verse cuestionada por la mirada de Itachi, Emiko siguió hablando -La primera vez que me acerqué a ese chico, sentí el mismo escalofrío que sentí hace 12 años, cuando el zorro de 9 colas atacó la aldea, no porque tuviera miedo, sino porque sentí como el peligro me rondara-._

 _-Suena raro como lo planteas. Es decir, si fuera por ello deberías tener el mismo sentir cuando estas con Naruto, sin embargo, tú lo adoras-_

 _-Claro que lo adoro, es mi hermano menor, aunque no tengamos la misma sangre. Pero a diferencia de Naruto, ese chico, Gaara, tiene algo maligno que lo rodea, no posee la misma calidez que Naruto, es algo más….oscuro-._

 _-¿Crees que será peligroso para Sasuke?-_

 _-Es probable, por más que posea el sharingan, Sasuke aún es muy joven y si alguien como el cuarto hokage murió enfrentándose a una bestia con cola, no quiero pensar en que le ocurría a tu hermano. Solo espero que sean conjeturas y que nada malo ocurra-. Itachi la abrazó y apoyó su mejilla sobre la coronilla de su esposa. Era lógico que se sintiera preocupada, el mismo se sintió un tanto incómodo ante el pelirrojo de la arena, pero al ser una visita especial, no dijo ni hizo nada._

Ahora solo miraba y rogaba internamente que sólo fueran conjeturas de Emiko. Pero de ser verdad, sería catastrófico para la aldea.

-Deja de fruncir el ceño, a tu hermano le irá bien-. Escuchó hablar a Shisui.

-Tienes razón- Ambos siguieron mirando. Sasuke no desperdició su tiempo y atacó desde el incio, mientras Gaara solo se defendió. Todo parecía estar a su favor.

* * *

De la nada, Sasuke subió la pared que rodeaba la arena de combate, se posicionó e Itachi distinguió como su brazo comenzaba a acumular mucho chakra. El Uchiha menor comenzó a correr a la par que rayos de tono azul salían de su brazo, el cual impactó de lleno en el escudo de arena de su rival. Todo quedó en silencio, Sakura estaba asombrada, era eso lo que había entrenado con Kakashi.

-¡Eso fue asombroso Sasuke!- Escuchó cómo Ino gritaba como loca.

-Si lo es- Dijo apenas la pelirrosa.

La pelea seguía y sin esperarlo, Sasuke realizó ese jutsu nuevamente, obteniendo el mismo resultado; estaba en la misma situación otra vez. Comenzó a temer, le vino a la memoria la pelea anterior en los exámenes chunin, donde el chico liberó el sello de maldición. Miró a su alrededor y vió como el padre de Sasuke observaba atentamente a la pelea de su hijo, Sakura frunció el ceño, ese hombre era la causa principal por la que buscaba poder, y por ende la razón por la Orochimaru puso ese sello en su cuello. No odiaba al hombre, sólo sentía pena y solo podía esperar que nada ocurriera y Sasuke desistiera de esa búsqueda de poder.

* * *

Otra vez ese maldito ardor en el cuello, la marca allí amenazaba con liberarse nuevamente, otorgándole un gran poder, pero anulando cualquier otro sentido, y eso era lo que menos quería. Quería derrotar a Gaara con sus propias habilidades, Sasuke recordaba perfectamente lo que Kakashi le había dicho durante su entrenamiento, cuando le enseño esa nueva técnica llamada Chidori. Para él sería sencillo utilizarla gracias a su sharingan, podría hacerlo una e incluso dos veces, pero tres, le iba a costar mucho y lo más grave era que se quedaría sin chakra y a merced de su enemigo. Sin embargo, estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse. Quería acabar con esa pelea de una vez, pasar a la siguiente ronda y enfrentarse a Naruto, demostrarle que era el mejor. Demostrarselo a él, a todos.

-Acabaré contigo. Ya no hay más vueltas- Su rival sólo lo miraba con frialdad, sin la más mínima expresión. Nuevamente comenzó a acumular chakra en su brazo para formar el chidori, pero una especie de explosión lo distrajo, y vio como lo que parecían ser ANBU se dispersaban por el estadio y el alboroto comenzaba. La tranquila expresión de Gaara cambió para comenzar a parecer alterada, para proceder a escaparse.

-¡No escaparás!- Inmediatamente Sasuke salió tras el pelirrojo, en dirección al bosque, mientras escuchaba a alguien gritar su nombre.

* * *

-¡Sasuke!- Fue el grito despavorido de Itachi, sus temores comenzaban a tornarse reales.

-¡Itachi, olvídate de él! ¡Hay peligro donde está el tercer hokage!- Shisui fue directo en sus palabras, pero tenía razón, aunque no dejaba de sentir preocupación por Sasuke. Algo que fue percibido a la distancia por su joven esposa, quien parecía querer ir tras su hermano menor, pero vió que algo la retuvo en el lugar.

-Esto se salió de control-. Dijo el heredero Uchiha mirando a su alrededor, toda la gente adormecida, a excepción de los ninjas más fuertes.

-Es un genjutsu- Dijo Shisui -Iré a buscar la forma de despertarlos, creo que puedo con ello-. Dijo el joven para luego marcharse. Itachi lo leyó en sus ojos, estaba preocupado por Yumi.

-De acuerdo, pero ten cuidado, esto tiene toda la impresión de ser una invasión-.

-Me pregunto quien se atrevería a querer invadirnos- Dijo Shisui antes de irse.

* * *

-¿Qué diablos te pasa, Kakashi? No puedo dejar que Sasuke se vaya solo- Le dijo la joven muy exaltada al sensei del equipo 7.

-Y no lo hará- Respondió este con calma -Sakura, ya puedes salir- Dijo simplemente y la pelirrosa salió detrás de uno de los asientos. Emiko se sorprendió, el genjutsu no le afectó, siendo solo una pequeña genin.

-Kakashi-sensei, Emiko-san-. Dijo ella.

-Sakura, me sorprende que no te haya afectado- Le dijo Emiko a la niña.

-Bueno, yo…-

-Sakura es muy buena en genjutsu, Emiko- Era algo que había escuchado de boca de Itachi, debía ser muy buena administrando su chakra para soportar aquello -Dejemos las habladurías para luego, Sakura, despierta a Naruto y llévalo contigo, también a Shikamaru, irán detrás de Sasuke-. Sakura hizo lo que le pidió y escucharon la explicaciónd e su maestro -Será una misión de rango A. Se enfrentarán prácticamente a la muerte, pero por ningún motivo deben abandonar a Sasuke, ¿entendieron?- Habló el hombre. Los chicos asintieron y se fueron.

-¿Estas seguro de lo que estas haciendo? Acabas de enviar a 3 genin detrás de un posible jinchuuriki- Le dijo Emiko.

-No lo sé. Pero es necesario que se enfrenten a esta situación, no podemos tenerlos aislados de todo- Contestó el sensei. Tenía su lógica, enfrentarse a la muerte era algo común en los ninjas, ella misma lo había hecho con sólo 4 años al estar en la guerra, ellos debían afrontar aquello, pero eso no calmaba sus pensamientos -Es probable que el tercer hokage te necesite, Emiko- Dijo Kakashi con calma. Y tenía razón, sus instintos le decían que algo andaba mal, y más aún cuando miró en dirección a donde estaba el palco donde se sentaban los kages.


	24. CAPITULO 23: Ataque

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto.

 **CAPITULO 23: Ataque**

El tiempo apremiaba, al menos así lo veía Sasuke, quería acabar con todo esto. No sabía que era lo que ocurría, que pasó en la arena de combate, pero se enfrentaría a Gaara sin importar que. Llegaron hasta cierto punto del bosque donde reanudaron su combate. Sasuke estaba decidido a realizar nuevamente el chidori, aun sabiendo las consecuencias.

Por su parte, Naruto y Sakura siguieron su camino, Shikamaru se quedó en otro lugar enfrentándose a uno de los hermanos de Gaara, para así dejarles pasar a ellos dos y que alcanzaran a su compañero. En su interior, Sakura tenía un extraño presentimiento, el mismo que tuvo en el bosque de la muerte, y lo que ocurrió luego no fue precisamente bueno.

* * *

Shisui observaba el caos en que estaba sumida la aldea, el humo salía de todas partes, gracias a su sharingan pudo distinguir quien los atacaba, las Aldeas de la Arena y el Sonido. Jamás lo hubiera creído, aunque teniendo en cuenta que las cosas con los de la Arena no estaban muy bien que digamos, no debería extrañarle. Se apresuró a ayudar y distribuir a los escuadrones de la policía Uchiha que estaban dispersos.

-¡Rápido, evacuen a los aldeanos lo antes posible!- Ordenó.

-¡Ya oyeron! ¡Muévanse! - Dijo uno de los subordinados. Shisui corría y a la vez ayudaba a salir de sus casas a los civiles para que fueran llevados a un lugar más seguros; mientras avanzaba en su camino, divisó a unos shinobis enemigos avanzando hacia el hospital, estaba seguro de que Yumi se encontraba allí. Adivinando sus intenciones, decidió moverse y atacar, estaba claro que querían destruir el lugar, ya que ese ejercía de refugio temporal para algunos civiles que se autoevacuaron.

-¡Elemento fuego: Jutsu bola de fuego!- Atacó el joven Uchiha rápidamente.

-Esos ojos- Dijo uno de los ninjas de la Arena -¡Sharingan! ¡Es un Uchiha!-

-Tendrán que pasar por encima de mí para acercarse al hospital-. Contestó el pelinegro muy seguro de sí mismo. No vaciló un solo segundo, atacó y defendió el hospital de cualquiera que quisiera acercarse, no permitiría que personas inocentes perecieran. Dentro del hospital una joven de ojos dorados apenas si se percató de lo que ocurría afuera.

-Alguien está peleando e impidiendo que esos ninjas lleguen hasta aquí, Yumi-san- Le dijo a la chica un enfermero. Ella inmediatamente miró hacia afuera para encontrarse con que era Shisui quien estaba peleando.

-No puede ser, ¿acaso está loco? ¿Cómo va a enfrentarlos a toso el solo? - Oyó exclamar a uno de los heridos. Yumi solo miraba e interiormente, rezaba porque nada le ocurriera, pero debía confiar en él.

-Descuiden, él es alguien muy fuerte, podrá con esto- Dijo volviendo a sus tareas -¡Muy bien, lleven al pabellón más seguro del hospital a quienes estén heridos de gravedad!- Ella empezó a repartir órdenes en el sector en el que se hallaba, mientras mantenía la esperanza en su novio.

* * *

Todo era caos en la aldea, lo veían, Itachi y Emiko estaban en el techo de la torre donde se encontraba el tercer hokage, quien parecía decidido a pelear. El oponente, vestido como el kazekage de la Arena, reveló ante ellos su verdadera identidad, pero Emiko no se sorprendió de ver quien era, sino más bien le sorprendió la forma en que eligió atacar. Cuatro personas formaron una barrera que les impedia avanzar hacia donde el anciano se encontraba, dejándolo encerrado con su oponente.

-Orochimaru- Dijo la joven con rabia. Itachi la miró repentinamente.

-¿Sabes quién es ese tipo?- Le preguntó el pelinegro.

-Escúchame atentamente, Itachi. ¿Recuerdas a los chicos que hallaron muertos en la entrada del bosque de la muerte? Ese hombre es el causante-.

-¿Cómo? ¿Él causó la muerte de esos chicos? ¿Por qué?- Preguntó alterado.

-Al principio, el tercer hokage me dijo algo sobre él. Una persona que constantemente cambia de cuerpo, como una serpiente, mediante un extraño jutsu. Ese día, al parecer observaba a alguien, y todo indica que ese alguien es tu hermano-

-¿Sasuke?- Itachi comenzaba a estar aún más alterado. ¿Por qué quería a su hermano? ¿Cambiar su cuerpo? Ciertamente, Orochimaru comenzaba a repugnarle.

-Lo perseguí mientras los exámenes continuaban, allí aceptó que lo busca a él, aunque el motivo exacto no he podido descubrirlo- Una explosión detuvo su charla, y ambos vieron como un denso bosque se formaba dentro de la barrera –Elemento madera, ¿Qué diablos pasa allí dentro?- Emiko parecía consternada, nadie más que ella y el primer hokage, que llevaba años muerto, podían usar ese elemento.

-Esto no es bueno, no sabemos qué es lo que enfrentamos- Decía Itachi.

Simplemente no sabían que hacer, estaban estáticos observando lo que acontecía dentro del campo de protección.

* * *

Yumi estaba asombrada, Shisui había logrado prácticamente solo, alejar a los enemigos del hospital, pero estaba bastante herido.

-¡Necesito suministros, él está herido!- Dijo la chica mientras corría hacia afuera. Yumi llegó fuera del hospital y se arrodilló junto al pelinegro -¿Te encuentras bien? No parecen graves tus heridas-.

-No te preocupes, no alcanzaron a hacerme mucho daño- Dijo ella mientras un chakra verde salía de su mano, aplicando primeros auxilios a su novio.

-Ya está- Dijo acabando de tratar sus heridas al menos superficialmente -Vayamos adentro del hospital así acabaré de curarte-

-No es necesario. Además, la aldea está en problemas y tengo que ayudar-

-¿Estás seguro?- Le preguntó preocupada.

-Sí. Además, tú tienes a muchas personas que atender en estos momentos- Dijo y tras ponerse de pie, la tomó por la mejilla, dándole un beso en la boca -Cuidate, Yumi. Te amo- Le dijo tras cortar el beso.

-Yo también te amo- Le dijo ella sonrojada -Ahora ve, estoy segura de que te necesitan- El chico le sonrió y se fue. Yumi lo veía irse, mientras pensaba en la enorme voluntad que él mostraba, en todos los sentidos.

* * *

Fueron escasos segundos los que duró su enfrentamiento con Gaara, Sasuke decidió volver a hacer el chidori, era la única forma de vencerlo.

-Lo haré- Dijo resuelto. Volvió a juntar chakra en su mano y atacó, nuevamente se vio expulsado y esta vez las consecuencias fueron peores. El dolor apareció otra vez en su cuello, la marca de maldición quería volver a expandirse.

-¡Sasuke!- Reconoció la voz de Sakura y también a Naruto.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? ¡No se metan!- Dijo alterado.

Pero fue poco el caso que le hicieron a su compañero, quien de la forma en que se encontraba, poco podía hacer para enfrentarse al pelirrojo de la Arena. Naruto decidió pelear frente a Gaara, sin importarle lo que Sasuke decía, pero el chico de la arena, al verse forzado, comenzó a revelar una extraña forma, un monstruo de arena.

-¿Qué diablos le pasa?- Dijo Naruto mirándolo consternado, no había visto algo similar nunca, a excepción…. De la bestia encerrada en su propio interior. ¿Acaso era posible? Ese chico y él…eran iguales. En medio de su estado de shock, Gaara se movió directo para atacar a Sasuke, quién estaba prácticamente fuera de combate, aunque consciente, siendo consumido por la marca de maldición. No contó con su pelirrosa amiga lanzándose a proteger al Uchiha.

-¡Sakura!- Pero fue imposible, ella se puso delante de Sasuke, dispuesta a dar su vida por él, a enfrentarse a la misma muerte. Gaara sacó una garra de arena y prácticamente la acorraló contra un árbol, donde la chica quedó totalmente inconsciente -¡Sakura! No puede ser- Estaba muy enfadado y decidido a enfrentarse a ese chico, el cual comenzó a transformarse, a liberar una forma aun peor, una gigantesca bestia de arena con una cola.


	25. CAPITULO 24: Muerte

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto.

 **CAPITULO 24: Muerte**

Un gigantesco monstruo de arena se alzaba sobre el bosque de Konoha, ante la atónita vista del equipo 7. Naruto decidió que era el momento perfecto para probar lo que aprendió con el anciano pervertido.

-Muy bien, ¡jutsu de invocación!- Pero sólo una pequeña rana había aparecido -¿Qué?! ¿Y el jefe sapo?- Dijo sorprendido.

-Hola. Soy Gamakichi, ¿tú quién eres niño?- Le dijo el animal.

-Soy Naruto Uzumaki, ¿Dónde está el sapo gigante?-

-Mi papi está en el monte Myoboku- Respondió simplemente. El monstruo de arena se lanzó al ataque, por lo que Naruto se vió obligado a saltar con el pequeño sapo en sus manos. Decidió intentar otra vez, en plena desesperación, el jutsu de invocación.

-¡Jutsu de invocación!- Esta vez, el resultado fue la aparición de un gigantesco sapo color rojizo –¡El jefe sapo!.

-Otra vez tú, mocoso. Ya te dije que no te obedeceré- Dijo arrogante.

-Papi- El pequeño sapo habló esta vez -Esa cosa me atacó, el chico rubio me salvó-.

-¿Shukaku?- Dijo sorprendido el animal viendo a la bestia que se alzaba frente suyo -No puedo enfrentarme así nomás a una bestia con cola-

-¿Qué dices? ¿Acaso le temes? - Dijo Naruto con algo de burla.

-No te pases niño, por esta vez, como salvaste a mi hijo, te ayudaré, súbete a mi espalda- Dijo Gamabunta, viéndolo y disponiéndose para pelear.

* * *

No se podía ver absolutamente nada, el bosque dentro de la barrera se densificó y acabó por impedir que Emiko e Itachi pudieran ver algo.

-No entiendo nada- Dijo Itachi mientras veía a su alrededor. Emiko apareció a su lado nuevamente.

-Todo está en orden al menos dentro del estadio, Kakashi y Gai se encargaron de los enemigos, pero me preocupa el tercer Hokage- Dijo la joven mirando en la misma dirección que su esposo.

-A mí también. Me siento impotente, como ANBU mi obligación es cuidar del hokage, y sin embargo no puedo hacer nada en este momento- Dijo Itachi con frustración. Emiko le tomó su brazo para confortarlo, sabía cómo se sentía, pues ella estaba igual.

-No es tu culpa, no se puede hacer nada. Todos vimos perfectamente que ese tipo se encerró con el hokage allí dentro, lo único que podemos hacer es confiar en él-. Los estruendos dentro de la barrera se sintieron en ese momento, cortando la conversación entre ambos jóvenes. -¡Hokage-sama!- Era inverosímil, el escuadrón ANBU y la propia Emiko observaban atentos. Una luz y una imagen borrosa que apenas podían divisar se hizo presente dentro de la barrera. Un mal presentimiento los atravesó en ese momento.

* * *

Sasuke miraba atónito la pelea entre Naruto, subido a un sapo gigante, y Gaara, completamente transformado en un monstruo de arena. El rubio peleaba con entrega y voluntad, quería salvar a Sakura, se notaba a leguas que lo que el chico sentía no era simple capricho. El pelinegro, por su parte, solo pensaba en el momento en el que Naruto comenzó a sobrepasarlo, en qué momento dejó de preocuparse por su propio crecimiento, en qué momento sus sentimientos empezaron a llenar su cabeza. Se sentía impotente, porque Naruto estaba progresando, un perdedor, uno que ahora estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por salvar a la aldea, a sus amigos, a la chica que le gustaba. Y él mismo, que solo cargaba con su resentimiento hacia su padre no había avanzado. De nada le había servido tanto entrenamiento, porque lo suyo era más egoísta. Pero Sasuke no era igual a Naruto, el rubio no entendía como él se sentía, nunca lo haría, era alguien que nació sin vínculos, sin nadie que lo presione, sin nadie a quien mostrar sus habilidades, la única sombra de su vida era ese rechazo que los aldeanos le tenían por alguna razón desconocida para el pelinegro. Naruto no tenía un hermano prodigio a quien todos miraban, ignorándolo y pasando por encima sus deseos. Eran personas diferentes.

Se distrajo de sus pensamientos para ver como el hiperactivo rubio terminaba la pelea, al mismo tiempo que se desvanecía la bestia de arena, también lo hacía esa especie de costra que aprisionaba a Sakura, dejando a la chica caer. Sasuke se apresuró a alcanzarla para impedir que toque el suelo, tras hacerlo, la dejó en el suelo. Lo que le vino a la cabeza lo sorprendió, ella debía estar muy enamorada de él para arriesgar su vida de esa forma, lo que al principio le parecía un tonto amor infantil, ahora se le volcaba en frente suyo. Sakura de alguna forma lo quería como algo más que un amigo, que un compañero, pero ¿él? Él no sabía a ciencia cierta que le pasaba, y quizás tardara en descubrirlo.

* * *

Ya no sentía, o al menos eso creía. Hiruzen Sarutobi sabía perfectamente que su vida se acababa en ese instante, no podía quejarse, había vivido mucho, pese a que un shinobi vivía poco o casi nada, la muerte era una constante, había tenido un feroz enfrentamiento con personas inesperadas, el primer y el segundo hokage, Hashirama y Tobirama Senju, ambos fueron revividos por un jutsu prohibido y a su vez uno de los peores del mundo shinobi, Edo Tensei, o jutsu de resurrección impura, Orochimaru había llegado a extremos totalmente repudiables a costa de conseguir poder, y temía mucho lo que pudiera ocurrir a futuro si no lograba derrotarlo, por esa razón decidió ejecutar el temible Jutsu de sellado de la Parca, el cual lo mataría al instante, pero también a Orochimaru le daba pena que todo acabara así, pero era necesario. Pensó en la aldea y todo lo que dejaría atrás, las futuras generaciones, las pequeñas hojas que aún faltaban por madurar y hacerse fuertes. Sí, era hora de partir.

-¡Maldito anciano! ¡¿Qué le hiciste a mis brazos?! ¡Devuélveme mis jutsus!- Gritaba encolerizado Orochimaru.

-Hasta aquí han llegado tus maldades. Es cierto que voy a morir, pero, aunque sea me llevaré conmigo la satisfacción de haber podido detenerte-. Sin más el anciano ejecutó finalmente el sello, llevándose consigo las almas de Hashirama y Tobirama, así como anulando los brazos de Orochimaru. -Adiós, mi discípulo- Dijo el hombre, y lentamente, todo se volvió negro, su vida, finalmente, acabó.

* * *

Poco usual, esa sería la forma de calificar a Naruto Uzumaki como ninja, arriba de un sapo gigantesco se enfrentaba a otro monstruo igual de gigante. En un momento se vio atrapado por la arena, y según lo dicho por Gamabunta, tenía que despertar a Gaara para terminar con la pelea, pero este no reaccionaba. Realizó un movimiento totalmente inesperado, en su desesperación y estando atrapado, usó lo único que tenía disponible para golpearlo, su cabeza. De un fulminante cabezazo logró desvanecer a Shukaku, y ambos cayeron hacia el suelo. Gaara miraba de manera fija el cielo, mientras Naruto estaba tirado a un costado suyo.

-Yo lo entiendo- Dijo apenas el rubio -Sé cómo lo que se siente, el dolor, el desprecio. Yo soy igual que tú-. Le dijo y ambos chicos se miraron y algo conectó entre ambos de manera inexorable. Ambos sentían exactamente igual, las miradas de desprecio, el trato, los dos sufrieron lo mismo.

-Ya basta Naruto, ya acabó- Escuchó el rubio decir a Sasuke. Tenía razón, todo acabó. Ya no había razón por la que pelearse.

* * *

Algo dentro de Emiko se heló. La barrera que les impedía avanzar hasta el tercer hokage comenzó a desvanecerse, como si de un rayo se tratara, una presencia entró dentro del bosque que se había formado sobre el techo y salió llevándose a algo o alguien, huyendo. Automáticamente se intensificó esa sensación mala, el escuadrón ANBU y jonin llegaron al lugar y se encontraron con el más desolador resultado.

La persona que durante los últimos 50 años los había guiado, yacía tirada, con un sello en su estómago. Emiko lo reconoció al instante, el sello de la Parca, el cual sellaba el alma del usuario y de aquello que sellaba, lo que significaba una cosa, el tercer hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, había muerto, prácticamente en sus narices.

Ninguno de ellos había logrado hacer nada, nada para proteger al hombre y salvarlo. Por proteger a la cabeza de la aldea, la impotencia que se respiraba era cortante, como un millar de cuchillos atravesándolos a todos.


	26. CAPITULO 25: Melancolía

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto.

 **CAPITULO 25: Melancolía**

Las nubes de tono gris oscuro tapaban el paisaje de Konoha por completo, se respiraba un ambiente lúgubre, y para Yumi era como revivir los días posteriores al ataque del zorro de 9 colas 12 años atrás, la pérdida de sus padres. Llevaba un vestido negro, estaba parada junto a la ventana viendo hacia el exterior, concretamente al monumento de los hokages. Recordaba como el tercer hokage se ocupó de visitar a los que, como ella, esa trágica noche se habían quedado sin padres, desamparados, entre ellos el recién nacido Naruto, había sido amable, aunque de manera diplomática, como cabía de esperarse de un líder como él, pero, aun así, lo sintió cálido. Se avecinaban tiempos complicados, otra vez.

-Tienes una expresión muy seria- Yumi se giró hacia su costado para encontrarse con Shisui, quien también vestía de luto.

-Simplemente pensaba en lo que se avecina- Dijo la chica.

-Sin dudas será complicado lo que nos toque atravesar. Para una aldea perder de buenas a primeras a su kage es algo catastrófico, en cierto sentido. Habrá cuestiones burocráticas que resolver durante los próximos días-.

-Eso es seguro. Aunque hoy por hoy no hay nadie que pueda ocupar el puesto de hokage. O sea, Emiko siempre fue la candidata ideal junto a Itachi, pero ninguno de los 2 tiene edad suficiente ahora-.

-Quien sabe. El cuarto hokage también fue alguien joven. Habrá que esperar- Dijo él para luego extenderle su mano a Yumi -Vámonos, se nos hace tarde-. Se tomaron de la mano y juntos fueron lentamente dirigiéndose hacia donde sería la ceremonia de despedida del hokage, aunque durante el trayecto, una certeza le llegó, Emiko no sería hokage, no al menos ahora, por más fuerte que sea, ella no aceptaría el puesto.

* * *

Caminaban a paso lento, como si de forma inconsciente no quisieran llegar a su destino. Y es que un funeral no era un evento que generara emoción en las personas. Emiko iba tomada del brazo de Itachi, junto a ellos dos, Sasuke caminaba al mismo ritmo junto a ellos, y delante, Fugaku y Mikoto. La mayoría de los miembros del clan se habían adelantado y solo faltaban ellos. Sasuke iba pensativo, no había podido hacer nada frente a Gaara, prácticamente Naruto se había encargo solo de él, y eso le molestaba. Pero había algo más que le molestaba, y era el hecho de no haber podido protegerla, no fue él.

 _-Muy bien, por suerte solo han tenido heridas leves- Les dijo a los 3 niños Yumi. Luego del feroz enfrentamiento, fueron encontrados por Kakashi, quien inmediatamente los llevó al hospital. Afortunadamente ninguno tuvo que ser hospitalizado._

 _-¡Me siento genial!- Naruto estaba bien, puesto que seguía igual de escandoloso._

 _-Eres el más vendado de los 3. No sé qué tanto presumes- Dijo con burla Sakura._

 _-¿Y tú, Sasuke?- Le preguntó la joven médico al menor de los Uchiha._

 _-Estoy bien- Dijo en su tono habitual._

 _-Perfecto vayan a sus casas. Cualquier molestia que tengan vengan inmediatamente-. Los chicos asintieron y se retiraron._

 _-Por cierto, Sasuke, gracias por salvarme- Dijo dulcemente la pelirrosa._

 _-No fui yo quien te salvó, fue Naruto, no tienes idea de cuánto se esforzó-_

 _-¿Fue Naruto? No lo puedo creer- Lo que vio acabó por fastidiarlo, ella, que siempre tenía una hermosa sonrisa para él, ahora le dedicaba esa misma sonrisa al cabeza hueca de Naruto. Al fracasado, mediocre. No debía ser así. Naruto era un simple huérfano, Sasuke era parte de uno de los dos clanes fundadores de la aldea y de los más fuertes. No quería que Sakura le sonriera al rubio, indescriptiblemente, tenía celos._

Se sentía como un idiota ahora que recordaba todo aquello, sus sentimientos comenzaban a ganarle terreno a sus verdaderos objetivos, y eso no debía pasar.

* * *

Miraba fijamente el monte de los Hokage, cubierto de vendajes que evidenciaban su reciente combate, Naruto se preguntaba sobre el mundo ninja, sobre las peleas, las tristezas que causaban todos los acontecimientos relacionados a la guerra.

-Ya debemos irnos, Naruto- Hiroaki le habló con la misma forma apasible de siempre, aunque se evidenciaba cierta nostalgia en su rostro.

-De acuerdo- Le dijo y ambos comenzaron a caminar de forma pausada –Viejo, ¿siempre es así?- Preguntó el niño con tristeza.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Le dijo el hombre con curiosidad.

-El mundo ninja, ¿es así? ¿Debe ser así? Pelearse hasta caer desangrado, matar sin razón. No lo entiendo-. Hiroaki que puso a pensar en lo que el chico, desde su inocente mirada.

-Sé que es lamentable, pero es algo común en nuestra vida como ninjas. El mundo ninja es agresivo, sumamente contradictorio y traicionero. A lo largo de mi vida me he preguntado en muchas ocasiones si hago es correcto el accionar de un shinobi, si vamos en el camino indicado. Matar o morir a manos de un enemigo en tiempos de guerra, atentar contra otra aldea o realizar alianzas según lo conveniente, el mundo ninja siempre será una gran contradicción- Reflexionó Hiroaki.

-Me gustaría que fuera diferente, no tener que matar a los demás por imponer algo- Respondió Naruto con algo de tristeza, y Hiroaki lo entendía, ya que el propio Naruto era prácticamente víctima de ese cruel mundo ninja. Se agachó frente a él y puso sus manos en los hombros del niño.

-Entonces has que cambie- Le dijo Hiroaki sonriendo -Vuelvete tan fuerte o más que ellos y trae la paz al mundo ninja- Dijo señalando al monte hokage.

Le sonrió a su padre adoptivo y siguieron caminando hasta su destino.

* * *

Era sin duda un día triste, solo comparable con lo ocurrido 12 años atrás, con la muerte del cuarto hokage. Los civiles, los miembros y líderes de los clanes, todos estaban allí para despedir a quien fuera el líder de Konoha durante más de 3 décadas, que reaumió el liderazgo en medio del caos producido por la muerte de Minato. Como si la naturaleza olfateara esa tristeza, comenzó a diluviar sobre todos los que se encontraban allí. Emiko a Itachi estaban parados uno junto al otro, el heredero Uchiha tenía su brazo sobre los hombros de su esposa, confortándose mutuamente. Ambos tenían la mirada un tanto perdida, sobre todo Emiko. La joven se sentía impotente, no pudo hacer absolutamente nada por salvar la vida de su mentor, de quien le ayudó durante años a controlar su poder. Recuerdos y momentos que quedaban en la cabeza de cada habitante de la aldea.

* * *

Tras regresar a su hogar, Hiroaki se encontró con una visita inesperada, en parte. Sabiendo los gustos de esta persona, el hombre sirvió sake para dos.

-Y bien maestro Jiraiya, aunque lo normal sería preguntarle que le trae por mi casa, es más que obvio que los últimos acontecimientos han sido el detonante de su visita-.

-Como se nota que me conoces, Hiro, al recibirme de esta manera- Dijo el sannin tomando su sake y mirando a su alumno -Y por supuesto que es algo muy serio todo lo que ocurrió-.

-Y sin embargo, no me extraña para nada. Usted mismo me dijo que sospechaba que Orochimaru tramaba algo en contra de la aldea-.

-Quizas nunca lo sabremos. Orochimaru es alguien impredecible- Jiraiya observó a su discípulo.

No sabían que le deparaba a la aldea a partir de este momento, sin líder y parcialmente destruida, quien sabe que deparaba el futuro.


	27. CAPITULO 26: Primer indicio

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto.

 **CAPITULO 26: Primer indicio**

Poco a poco, la aldea de Konoha se estaba reparando de los pocos daños sufridos durante el ataque conjunto de la Arena y el Sonido. Desde la cima de los muros de la aldea, la silueta de un hombre observaba el paisaje del lugar, tenía puesta una larga capa negra cubierta con nubes rojas y un sombrero que emulaba a una sombrilla, apenas se podían visualizar sus rasgos. A su lado había otra silueta que se aferraba a un árbol cercano, era como una planta con rostro humano.

-Así que ese infeliz se decidió a atacarlos- Dijo el hombre parado sobre el muro.

-Aunque siempre me pareció un cobarde, debo admitir que estuvo cerca de destruir esta aldea por completo- Respondió el otro.

-Para alguien que se mueve entre las sombras, sí que sorprende un ataque directo a la cabeza de una aldea- Dijo con algo de sorna.

-Bien, no es nuestro problema, ¿entiendes perfectamente tu misión, Kisame?-

-Claro, Zetsu, no tienes que preocuparte-.

-Solamente averigua quienes rodean al zorro de 9 colas-

Kisame oyó esto último y de un salto entró a la aldea, adentrándose a cumplir con lo que le pidieron.

* * *

El día era muy cálido, ya casi era hora de almorzar, por lo que Yumi decidió tomarse un descanso. Luego de lo ocurrido durante os exámenes chunin, el hospital estaba muy atareado con los civiles y shinobis heridos. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a la hermosa señora Uchiha.

-Hola!- Dijo sonriente mientras entraba al consultorio.

-Hola Emiko. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Es la hora de almorzar, y tu estas demasiado ocupada estos días, mereces un descanso, y ya que el tonto de Shisui no te saca de aquí, lo haré yo aunque sea por un rato- Dijo la morena con desición.

-Emiko, aprecio que te preocupes, pero…-

-¡Pero nada! Te mereces un descanso, has trabajado demasiado- Dijo con vehemencia para luego tomar a su amiga del brazo y levantarla de su escritorio.

-De acuerdo, pero espera mientras me acomodo- Contestó Yumi mientras tomaba unas cosas y salía junto a su amiga por la puerta.

* * *

El campo de entrenamiento estaba tranquilo, el equipo 7 acabó por ese día. Los 3 chicos estaban cansados, desde temprano habían acudido al lugar para poder entrenar. Los tres estaban ayudando desde hacía días a reconstruir lo que fue destruido en la aldea.

-¡Vayamos a comer ramen!- Dijo de repente el rubio a sus dos compañeros.

-Tu solo respiras ramen- Dijo Sasuke con su habitual tono. Sakura, por su parte, fue delatada por su estómago -Bien, vayamos a comer ramen- Dijo el pelinegro.

-Qué dulce eres, Sasuke- Dijo sonrojada la chica.

-¡Qué bien! ¡Vamos a Ichiraku!- Los 3 se dirigieron automáticamente al local en cuestión. Mientras Naruto hablaba como siempre, Sasuke escuchaba, pero estaba ausente en sus pensamientos. Desde lo ocurrido en la aldea, la muerte del tercer hokage y lo que vino después, el pelinegro constantemente se preguntaba qué ocurriría a continuación, había querido salir victorioso en los exámenes chunin para demostrar el poder de su clan, y en parte había conseguido dejar boquiabiertos a los asistentes a las peleas, incluso a su padre.

 _La lluvia seguía cayendo en la aldea de Konoha, la familia Uchiha había vuelto hacia un par de horas de los funerales. Itachi y Emiko se habían retirado para estar solos en el sector de la mansión que compartían, Mikoto estaba preparando la cena y Fugaku estaba sentado en el corredor que daba al patio._

 _-Sasuke, ven aquí- Dijo firme el hombre._

 _-Si padre- Contestó el chico._

 _-Quiero que respondas algo, esa técnica que utilizaste en tu pelea con el chico de la arena, te la enseño Kakashi, ¿verdad?- Dijo interrogándolo._

 _-¿Cómo lo supiste?- Sasuke se quedó confundido._

 _-Es una técnica que Kakashi desarrolló hace unos años cuando era aprendiz del cuarto hokage- Sasuke puso rostro de incredulidad, eso que dijo su padre fue algo que nunca supo._

 _-¿Kakashi fue alumno del cuarto hokage?- Preguntó el chico._

 _-¿No lo sabías? Evidentemente no es muy comunicativo como maestro. En fin, fue él quien te enseñó eso-._

 _-Sí, fue él. ¿Tiene algo de malo?-_

 _-En absoluto, aunque me hubiera gustado que practicaras más las técnicas del clan y no algo de afuera, el hecho que quieras fortalecerte es bueno. Sigue así. Aunque es triste que sigas teniendo el mismo rango, tenía la esperanza de que eso cambiara- Dijo Fugaku con algo de desdén._

 _-No fue por mi causa que no soy chunin. El ataque a la aldea lo frenó todo-._

 _-Eso es cierto, aunque a tu edad, tu hermano llevaba tiempo siendo chunin- Allí iba de nuevo, la eterna comparación con Itachi. Al parecer su padre creía que debían ser iguales, cosa que Sasuke no pensaba aceptar. Él se haría fuerte a su manera, y sin importar que._

Llegaron finalmente a su destino, Ichiraku, y se dispusieron a comer. Naruto devoró, como siempre, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos arios tazones de ramen.r su parte, Sakura comía con tranquilidad, con cierta elegancia, en realidad, ella siempre era así, como una delicada flor de cerezo. Y otra vez sus pensamientos se volvían de ese estilo, debía asumirlo, ella le gustaba.

-¿Te ocurre algo, Sasuke?- Escuchó la tierna voz de Sakura.

-No. No es nada-. La miró y ella le sonrió, y nuevamente su mente lo confirmó. Le gustaba Sakura. Ahora solo le quedaba pensar, si eso era bueno…o malo.

* * *

No paraban de hablar y reírse. Emiko y Yumi, se estaban poniendo al día prácticamente. Y es que hacía tiempo que no conversaban de forma tan amena, cuando eran niñas podían pasarse horas y horas hablando de cualquier cosa, pero fueron creciendo, y también aumentaron sus obligaciones, y así dejaron de tener todo el tiempo del mundo para hablar de lo que fuera.

-No me has dicho como te has sentido estos días, desde la muerte del tercero- Inmediatamente, Emiko puso semblante melancólico.

-He tratado de no pensar mucho. Siento que fallé en tarea-.

-No creo que sea así. Tu deber era proteger a la aldea, ese fue el sentir de todos. Obviamente que te sentirás triste, puesto que le tenías aprecio y te enseñó muchas cosas. Pero debemos ver al futuro, pensar en que dio su vida por el futuro de la aldea y de todos nosotros- Emiko vio a siempre tranquila mejor amiga. Era alguien muy tranquila, amable y sobretodo dulce, siempre sabía que decir, era un don especial que Yumi tenía. Acabaron su comida y se levantaron. Mientras caminaban, Emiko comenzó a percatarse de que, al parecer, tenían algo de compañía. Llegaron hasta el parque, y mientras que Yumi se sentó en un banco a descansar, Emiko se quedó parada, mirando todo a su alrededor.

-Yumi, quédate quieta- Dijo a su amiga en voz baja para luego elevarla de forma brusca -¡Ya puedes salir!-

-Al parecer no eres una mujer ordinaria- Dijo el hombre apareciendo delante de ellas.

-¿Quién es ese tipo?- Preguntó Yumi, desconcertada.

-No lo sé. Pero lleva tiempo siguiéndonos-. Le contestó Emiko. -Muy bien, ¡habla! ¿Quién diablos eres y qué es lo que quieres? - Hablo de manera agresiva la chica.

El hombre se limitó a mirarlas y analizar a la chica. Sí, definitivamente ella era la que resguardaba al zorro de 9 colas.


	28. CAPITULO 27: Akatsuki

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto.

 **CAPITULO 27: Akatsuki**

El ambiente era tenso, Yumi se quedó estática mirando a Emiko y a ese extraño hombre. Ninguno decía nada, o más bien, él no contestaba a lo que la chica preguntaba.

-¿No piensas hablar?- Le dijo Emiko nuevamente.

-Que chica tan curiosa. Y también ruda- Dijo simplemente el hombre -Pero ya que tanto te interesa, te contestaré, me llamo Kisame Hoshigaki. Y estoy en una especie de misión-.

-¿Ah, sí? Qué curioso, no sabía que ahora se hacían misiones dentro de una aldea, a no ser que sea espionaje- Le dijo ella. Lo observó detenidamente, además de su atuendo, su banda ninja tenía el símbolo de la Aldea de la Neblina, pero con una rajadura atravesándolo por la mitad. Nunca había visto algo así.

-Quizás porque no pertenezco a ninguna aldea en particular- Dijo Kisame -Voy a ser directo, señoritas, vengo a una persona en particular, el contenedor del zorro de 9 colas, Naruto Uzumaki- Emiko abrió sus ojos de golpe, asombrada. ¿Qué demonios quería ese tipo?

* * *

Sasuke iba caminando hacia su casa, se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Emiko. Estaba junto a su amiga en el parque, ambas reían de forma alegre, no quiso ser curioso así que se dispuso a seguir su camino, pero de repente escucho cómo la voz de su cuñada se endureció y cuando volteó a ver, había un hombre extraño frente a las dos chicas. El pelinegro se escondió para poder ver que ocurría. Al parecer Emiko tenía todo bajo su control, ella preguntaba qué era lo que quería el extraño, fue la respuesta lo que lo sorprendió. Buscaba a Naruto.

Emiko al instante empezó a atacar, era la primera vez que Sasuke veía el elemento madera, era realmente destructivo.

-¡Elemento madera!- Dijo Emiko, decidida a pelear. Yumi se cubrió y saltó, alejándose del lugar.

-Cuanta fuerza, muchacha- Dijo con calma. Finalmente Kisame se dispuso a contrarrestar los ataques de la chica, usando su gigantesca espada. Al verlo Emiko recordó algo.

-Dime una cosa, ¿acaso eres uno de los 7 espadachines de la neblina?-

-La respuesta correcta sería que fui parte. Hace años que he desertado de ese lugar-.

-Un desertor- Murmuró la chica. El enfrentamiento prosiguió y pronto Emiko se encontró con un rival fuerte, inesperado -Diablos, este tipo se escapa de mis límites-.

-Acabaré de una buena vez con esto, no es mi intención matarte, tan solo comprobar tu fuerza-. Dijo el espadachín y atacó de forma muy potente, si bien Emiko consiguió esquivar el ataque, pronto se dio cuenta de que Yumi también se encontraba en el lugar y que no conseguiría esquivarlo.

-¡Yumi!- Gritó desesperada. En medio de su desesperación, alcanzó ver a una figura atravesándose en el medio.

* * *

Shisui e Itachi estaban entrenando, pero el joven heredero Uchiha se puso tenso de un momento a otro, y en ese instante ambas lo sintieron, un fuerte chakra proveniente del bosque, y además el de Emiko, el cual se elevó de forma violenta, alertando a ambos jóvenes de que algo no andaba bien. Corrieron hasta el bosque, y al llegar, Itachi vio a Emiko enfrentarse a un extraño hombre. Este reaccionó atacándola con igual intensidad, pero, aunque ella esquivó el ataque, este se direccionó hacia alguien más que estaba allí, Yumi. Itachi era el único cerca, así que inmediatamente se lanzó para tratar de salvar a la novia de su amigo.

Shisui se quedó estático, como si ocurriera en cámara lenta, vió como ese potente ataque de agua lanzado por el rival de Emiko iba directo hacia Yumi. No había forma de llegar y salvarla, la chica de la cual estaba sumamente enamorado moría delante de sus ojos si no hacía algo, pero no podía llegar, ni siquiera su sharingan podría salvarla. Sin embargo, como de un milagro se tratara, alguien apareció allí para protegerla.

-Elemento fuego: ¡gran bola de fuego!- Pronunció Itachi, contrarrestando el fuerte ataque de agua. Una vez las llamas se dispersaron, Shisui se acercó a su amigo y la joven.

-¡Yumi!- Dijo mientras la abrazaba -¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te duele algo?-

-Estoy bien, gracias Itachi- Dijo la chica volteándose a ver al pelinegro.

-No fue nada- Dijo simplemente.

-¿Y Emiko? Ella estaba peleando con ese tipo raro?- Preguntó ella.

-Parece que se adentraron más en el bosque- Dijo Itachi.

-¡Por favor ve y ayúdala! Temo que le ocurra algo- Dijo Yumi preocupada por su amiga.

-Eso haré- Contestó Itachi y simplemente desapareció.

-No te preocupes- Le dijo Shisui –Emiko es alguien muy fuerte y sabrá qué hacer con ese tipo- Ella se abrazó a él, esperando que tuviera razón, aun así, la psicótica mirada de ese hombre era algo difícil de olvidar.

* * *

Ambos atravesaron el bosque, alejándose de todo. Emiko se detuvo para proseguir su enfrentamiento con Kisame, era fuerte, aunque le costó reconocerlo. Mediante la intervención de Itachi para salvar a Yumi, pudo arrastrar a su rival al bosque y así no involucrar a nadie.

-¡Elemento madera!- Las ramas de los árboles se deformaron hacia todas las direcciones, llegando a alcanzar una a Kisame.

-Muy habilidosa. Así que esta es la habilidad que tanto resguarda Konoha, la que puede mantener a raya al zorro de 9 colas- Dijo el ninja con algo de burla en su voz.

Sasuke estaba parado cerca de donde se estaban enfrentado. Sin embargo, le sorprendió escuchar eso último, sabía que la habilidad de Emiko era algo muy celosamente cuidado dentro de la aldea, pero nunca llegó a preguntarse el porqué, ella tenía una habilidad lo suficientemente fuerte como para dominar a una bestia con cola. Al volver sus pensamientos a la batalla en frente suyo, se dio cuenta de que Emiko estaba a punto de ser atacada y que no había manera de que escapara. Decidió arriesgarse y se lanzó finalmente a atacar, ante una sorprendida Emiko.

-¡Elemento fuego, gran bola de fuego!- Atacó el chico.

-¡Sasuke! ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?- Dijo exaltada la joven -¡Lárgate! Este no es lugar para un mocoso!- Le dijo. El chico decidió demostrarle que no era un mocoso, así optó por emplear lo que había aprendido.

-¡Chidori!- El sonido de un millar de aves resonaron en el bosque. El chico se lanzó al ataque contra su enemigo, pero este no sólo lo esquivó, sino que contraatacó de forma letal, dejando a Sasuke fuera de combate.

-¡Sasuke!- Gritó desesperada Emiko.

-Ya vi lo que necesitaba. Eres fuerte chica, y sobre este mocoso, no sé qué diablos pretendía enfrentándome, después de todo no es el que me interesa- Dijo con burla y se fue de forma repentina. Sasuke estaba en el suelo tendido, atónito. No podía creer lo que pasó, se había esforzado tanto en aprender el chidori, en superarse, y ese tipo con un nivel similar al de su hermano estaba interesado en el cabeza hueca de Naruto. Era simplemente frustrante.

-Sasuke, por Dios, ¿por qué diablos te metiste en esta pelea? Ese hombre no era un ninja convencional- Dijo Emiko, preocupada por el chico.

-¡Emiko!- Sasuke escuchó la voz de su hermano antes de perder la conciencia.

-¡Itachi! Tenemos que llevar a tu hermano urgentemente al hospital.

-¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?- Preguntó preocupado al ver a su hermano menor herido.

-Fue por mi culpa. Se lanzó contra ese hombre durante un descuido mío. Obviamente fue fácilmente superado- Dijo de forma triste.

-Vayamos al hospital rápido- Itachi subió en su espalda a Sasuke y ambos salieron rápidamente del bosque –No fue tu culpa cariño. Sasuke aún es inmaduro, tú misma dijiste, no es un rival ordinario al que te enfrentaste, y por lógica si tú apenas pudiste hacerle frente, Sasuke mucho menos podría-. Dijo Itachi buscando tranquilizar a su esposa. Ella, por su parte, no sabía que pensar sobre ese encuentro, tendría que hablar con su padre y el viejo Jiraiya lo antes posible.

Hola! Bueno primero, lamento si me tardo en subir los capis. Segundo, seguramente habran visto que la otra plataforma donde estoy subiendo este fic no esta funcionando correctamente estos días, por este motivo es que los capitulo del los seguiré subiendo por aquí, y en cuanto se solucione lo de la otra página, lo continuaré allí también. Disfruten!


	29. CAPITULO 28: La búsqueda - Parte 1

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto.

 **CAPITULO 28: La búsqueda – Parte 1**

Llegaron rápidamente al hospital con Sasuke completamente desmayado. Emiko aún seguía sintiendo culpa, sin embargo, Itachi se encargó de tranquilizarla, de decirle que todo estaría bien.

-Me siento culpable, me distraje un segundo y ese extraño atacó. Realmente no me di cuenta de cuando Sasuke se atravesó-

-Ya deja de culparte, Sasuke aún es inmaduro en cuestiones de batalla- La calmó Itachi, y en cierto punto tenía razón, ellos dos tenían una visión más aguda en ese sentido, prácticamente nacieron y fueron arrojados al campo de batalla, algo que ni Sasuke ni ningún otro niño de su generación conocían. Sus pensamientos se cortaron ante la llegada de sus suegros.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?- Preguntó Fugaku. Itachi procedió a explicarles a sus padres lo ocurrido. -Ya veo. ¿No saliste lastimada, Emiko?- Le preguntó el hombre directamente.

-No. Yo estoy bien- Contestó ella.

-Bien, esperemos por Sasuke entonces-.

Yumi salió para decirles a los Uchiha que ya podían pasar a ver a su hijo. Los 4 entraron, Mikoto se acercó directamente y tocó la frente de su hijo menor.

-¿Cómo está?- Preguntó preocupada.

-Está estable, es sorprendente que haya resistido un ataque de esas características- Explicó.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo deberá permanecer hospitalizado?- Preguntó el líder de los Uchiha.

-No puedo darles una respuesta exacta. Verán, en estos momentos Sasuke está completamente inconsciente. Y por más ninjutsu médico que utilice, no hay manera de hacerlo reaccionar ahora mismo- Explicó calmadamente Yumi.

-¿Eso qué quiere decir? ¿Acaso no despertará?- Mikoto se exaltó mientras hablaba.

-No dije eso. Lo que quiero decir es que en este momento, ningún médico en este hospital tiene la habilidad suficiente como para sanarlo por completo-

-¿Cómo es eso posible Yumi?- Le dijo Emiko.

-Lamentablemente, la única persona con la capacidad necesaria para hacer algo así se marchó de la aldea y nunca se ha vuelto a saber de ella- Dijo la chica.

-¿A quién te refieres? ¿Quién es esa persona?- Le preguntó Itachi.

-Su nombre es Tsunade Senju- Contestó Yumi.

* * *

Sakura corría en dirección al hospital. Había escuchado decir de un fuerte enfrentamiento en el bosque donde hubo heridos, y uno de ellos era Sasuke. Estaba preocupada por su compañero, en el camino se encontró con Naruto.

-¡Sakura! Creí que ibas a tu casa- Le dijo el rubio.

-Voy al hospital, alguien estuvo peleando en el bosque y al parecer, Sasuke salió herido- Dijo rápidamente la pelirrosa, para luego seguir su camino, seguida de su compañero.

-¿Qué? ¿Y por qué diablos Sasuke se metió en algo así? -

-No lo sé, yo solo escuché eso y decidí ir a ver-

Ambos chicos corrieron hacia el hospital, en la entrada se encontraron con Itachi, quien iba de salida con Emiko. Esta los divisó rápidamente.

-Naruto, Sakura. ¿Qué sucede?-

-Nos enteramos de lo de Sasuke y queríamos saber lo que pasó- Dijo la chica. Naruto notó que su hermana adoptiva tenía vendas y se preocupó.

-¿Y a ti que te pasó?- Le pregunto el chico.

-Pues…- Lentamente les contó parte de lo ocurrido, omitiendo la parte del zorro de 9 colas. No quería, por nada del mundo decirle a Naruto las verdaderas intenciones de Kisame Hoshigaki, no al menos hasta que tuvieran certezas.

-Ya veo- Dijo Sakura cabizbaja -O sea que no hay forma dentro de la aldea de curar a Sasuke-

-Sí la hay, lo que sucede es que la persona capaz de curarlo no se encuentra en la aldea, es alguien de quien no sabe paradero- Dijo Itachi.

-Pero, si no hay rastro de esa persona, ¿qué le pasará a Sasuke? ¿Acaso Yumi no puede hacer nada? Ella es el mejor ninja médico de la aldea.

-Es verdad que Yumi es la mejor hoy por hoy, sin embargo, ella al parecer no ha desarrollado por completo sus habilidades como médico, es por eso que no puede sanar a Sasuke completamente- Contestó Emiko.

-Sin embargo, mi familia decidió buscar a esa persona, sólo espero que ella acepte venir- Dijo un tanto preocupado Itachi. Los dos niños lo miraron, y la pelirrosa sólo suspiró, esperando que de verdad, Sasuke se ponga bien.

* * *

Eran contadas las ocasiones en las Fugaku Uchiha había pisado la residencia de los Senju, la mayoría de esas veces era para ponerse de acuerdo con cuestiones referentes a la boda de Itachi y Emiko, otras pocas, cuestiones burocráticas. Pero esta ocasión era diferente, se trataba de la salud de su hijo menor. Hiroaki lo recibió como siempre lo hizo, de manera cortés, educada, el hombre derrochaba amabilidad, sería esa razón por la que era tan querido en la aldea. Le ofreció algo de té y se sentaron a conversar finalmente.

-Es muy raro tenerlo por mi casa, Uchiha-sama- Dijo Hiroaki mientras bebía su té.

-Sí, lo es, pero el asunto que me trae es un tanto delicado-

-Supongo que tiene que ver con lo ocurrido esta tarde en el bosque. Ya me enteré que Emiko estuvo envuelta en una pelea seria, lamentablemente mis obligaciones no me permitieron poder ir a ver personalmente a mi hija-

-Ella se encuentra bien, el que se llevó la peor parte fue mi hijo menor-.

-¿Sasuke?- Preguntó Hiroaki sorprendido, no tenía muy en claro los detalles de lo sucedido, sólo que algo hizo que su hija no saliera mal herida -¿Qué le ocurrió?-

-No sé muy bien las circunstancias, pero intentó enfrentarse al rival con quien Emiko peleaba, y por lógica salió mal parado de la situación- Contestó de forma seria Fugaku.

-Ya veo. Pero, supongo que no vino hasta mi casa para platicar de la situación actual de la aldea y nuestros hijos. Me atrevo a decir que necesita algo de mi parte, ¿o me equivoco?- Dijo Hiroaki observando al suegro de su hija levemente.

-Está en lo cierto, Senju-sama. Necesito averiguar el paradero de cierta persona, alguien a quien usted conocer muy bien-.

-Ya veo, ¿y de quien se trata esa persona, o para qué la necesita?, si se puede saber- Dijo Hiroaki.

-Como dije anteriormente, Sasuke se llevó lo peor de la pelea, y por más cuidados y médicos de la aldea que lo revisan, no lograr hacer que reaccione. Sin embargo, hay alguien fuera de aquí que puede lograrlo, o al menos eso dicen todos- Hiroaki abrió sus ojos repentinamente al escuchar aquello –Veo que ya sabe a quién me refiero-

-Tsunade-

-Así es, su prima, Tsunade Senju, según escuché, un prodigio del ninjutsu médico- Dijo simplemente el líder Uchiha.

-Debo decir que llevo años sin saber de su paradero, así que no sé a ciencia cierta donde se puede encontrar-.

-Pero yo si- Una voz los interrumpió de la nada. Ambos hombres miraron de dónde provenía la voz, encontrándose con la seria mirada del sannin de cabello blanco.

-Maestro Jiraiya, ¿en qué momento llegó?- Preguntó atónito Hiroaki.

-Ya te explicaré luego- Le dijo a su antiguo aprendiz, para luego dirigir su mirada hacia Fugaku –Uchiha, ¿cierto?- Este asintió y el anciano siguió hablando –Creo que necesitas de las habilidades de Tsunade. Por suerte yo sé cómo encontrarla y estoy dispuesto a ir por ella-. Ambos hombres se miraron y luego miraron a Jiraiya, ese viejo cada día le sorprendía más.

-Pero antes, Hiroaki, necesito hablar contigo de algo serio- Dijo el sannin, dejando a su otrora discípulo con la duda.


	30. CAPITULO 29: La búsqueda - Parte 1

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto.

 **CAPITULO 29: La búsqueda – Parte 2**

Con la promesa de traer a Tsunade a la aldea, Hiroaki despidió a Fugaku y se dispuso a hablar detenidamente con su maestro, el cual ya se había servido sake y estaba sentado.

-Bien, ya estamos solos maestro, podremos hablar con tranquilidad-.

-Este sake sabe viejo, Hiroaki- Se quejó el anciano.

-Eso es porque solamente lo bebe usted cuando viene, aquí casi nadie lo hace- Dijo con gracia Hiroaki -Pero dudo que quiera hablar del sake, así que directamente le preguntaré si lo que le dijo a Uchiha es verdad, que usted sabe dónde está Tsunade-

-Es un tanto escurridiza, pero sé dónde hallarla-

-¿Eso quiere decir que la traerá de regreso? No sé porque, pero presiento que será algo complicado-. Dijo un tanto preocupado el líder Senju.

-Es lógico que así sea, sabes perfectamente las circunstancias que rodearon su ida de la aldea-. Las sabía y las entendía, Tsunade era alguien que podía llegar a ser muy fuerte, pero, algo se quebró en su interior en aquella ocasión.

-Hay cosas que simplemente no podemos remediar, y aunque no fue culpa suya, lo ocurrido con Nawaki y Dan es algo que permanecerá en su corazón por el resto de su vida-

-Lamentablemente deberá superarlo, por el bien de la aldea- Dijo Jiraiya, mientras bebía su sake.

-¿A qué se refiere?- Preguntó intrigado Hiroaki.

-Muchacho, no creerás que voy a buscarla en un acto de buena voluntad para con la familia política de tu hija. Hay asuntos mucho más serios en esta aldea-

-Acaso se refiere, ¿al asunto del nuevo hokage? Escuché que los ancianos iban a reunirse estos días- Comentó su discípulo mientras veía con el ceño fruncido su taza de té.

-Nuevamente adivinaste Hiroaki, por algo siempre fuiste el más inteligente de mis alumnos- Dijo el sannin con una enorme sonrisa.

-Maestro, no es necesario decir esas cosas-Dijo el aludido apenado.

-Pero es verdad, muchacho. Pero volviendo al grano, esos ancianos me propusieron a mí ser el quinto hokage-

-¡ ¿Qué?!- Gritó Hiroaki, a la vez que casi arroja su taza.

-¿Por qué reaccionas así, muchacho? Tampoco soy tan mala elección?- Reaccionó el viejo deforma cómica.

-No es eso, maestro, solo que me sorprende un poco. No lo veo encerrado en una oficina, si le soy sincero-

-La verdad es que yo menos, es por eso que lo rechacé- Dijo campante el anciano, ganándose una mirada cómica por parte de Hiroaki –Pero no te preocupes, hay alguien que tiene lo que se necesita para ser hokage-

-No me diga que…. Está pensando en Tsunade- Dijo el hombre, ya más serio.

-Ella es una sannin, al igual que Orochimaru y yo, sin embargo ya sabemos de lo que él es capaz, así que queda totalmente descartado, y Tsunade, pues, ya veré como la traigo hasta aquí-

-No tiene un pla, ¿verdad?- Le dijo su alumno con expresión un tanto tragicómica.

-No te preocupes, la traeré- Dijo con decisión –Por cierto, Hiroaki, quiero llevarme a Naruto conmigo-

-¿Y eso a qué se debe?- Le preguntó curioso el aludido.

-Creo que le hará bien salir un poco de la aldea, además, lo ocurrido con tu hija y el chico Uchiha es una señal de que esa organización, Akatsuki, irá detrás de Naruto, hay que empezar a prepararlo para esa amenaza-. Hiroaki se quedó pensativo y llegó a la conclusión de que Jiraiya tenía razón, no podían dejarle eternamente a Emiko el peso de cuidar de Naruto por sí sola, estaba comprobado que Akatsuki era un compendio de fuertes ninjas, todos de clase S, por lo que debían extremar medidas.

-De acuerdo maestro, le tomaré su palabra- El viejo sonrió y luego simplemente se dedicaron a conversar de temas triviales. Ya habría tiempo para el resto de sus preocupaciones.

* * *

Nuevamente estaba allí, contemplándolo mientras estaba inconsciente. Para Sakura ya parecía frecuente el visitar a Sasuke en el hospital, hacerle compañía, aunque él nunca se enterara.

-Debes tener hambre- Escuchó la dulce voz de Mikoto Uchiha.

-Pues…- Su estómago la traicionó, quedando completamente sonrojada –Disculpe-

-No te preocupes, por suerte traje algo para comer, sabiendo que estarías aquí- Dijo de forma amable la mujer, colocando un canasto sobre una pequeña mesa en un extremo de la cama. –Hice unos bocadillos, ven y comamos juntas- Le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias- Dijo la pelirrosa acercándose a la madre de su compañero. Ambas comieron anemanemente, y mientras, Mikoto observó detenidamente a la niña. No era raro verla cerca de Sasuke, visitarlo en el hospital, veía algo muy noble en ella, recordó de pronto a otra niña que durante la boda de Itachi era algo "insistente" con su hijo menor, o al menos ella lo notaba molesta en presencia de ella, era una niña rubia con ojos azules, si no se equivocaba, se trataba de Ino Yamanaka. Le daba un poco de curiosidad y ternura que su hijo fuera objeto de atenciones por parte de dos niñas tan bonitas, sin embargo, veía diferencias, la rubia parecía ver a su hijo como un trofeo, a juzgar por la forma en que peleaba con Sakura, mientras esta se preocupaba de la forma que lo haría una persona enamorada, aunque fuera muy pequeña para sentir una emoción tan fuerte o siquiera manejarla. No sabía porque, pero algo le decía que esta niña sería importante en la vida de Sasuke, y esperaba que así fuera.

-¿Le ocurre algo?- Le preguntó Sakura.

-No es nada, solo pensaba en lo mucho que te preocupas por Sasuke- Le dijo Mikoto sonriente. La pelirrosa se sonrojó de pronto.

-Pues… ¿tanto se nota?- Le dijo con algo de pena.

-No te apenes, el amor es un sentimiento muy bonito, sobre todo si es puro-

-Aunque el amor correspondido, debe ser algo mucho mayor- Dijo algo melancólica mientras su miraba se volvía hacia un inconsciente Sasuke.

-No te preocupes, no eres indiferente para mi hijo, tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de lo que siente- Le dijo la mujer. Sakura sonrió tenuemente y se sentó mientras seguía conversando con Mikoto. Solo esperaba que el amor que ella sentía y la amistad de Naruto, además del cariño de su madre, bastara para alejar a Sasuke de esa maldad que lo acechaba.

* * *

-¡¿Qué?! ¡El viejo quiere que vaya con él!- Gritó emocionado Naruto.

-No hace falta que grites- Dijo con un poco de gracia Emiko –Aunque me sorprende, ¿por qué el viejo pervertido quiere llevarse a Naruto?-

-El maestro cree que será bueno para tu entrenamiento. Así que apresurate y prepara lo que te llevarás, el maestro te está esperando en la entrada a la aldea- Le dijo Hiroaki mirando a su hijo adoptivo.

-¿Por qué tan rápido?-

-Es una urgencia. Acompañarás al maestro a buscar a alguien muy especial-

-¿De quién se trata?- Preguntó con mucha curiosidad.

-Tsunade, tú no la conoces, pero ella es la nieta del primer hokage, así que seríamos algo así como primos- Explicó.

-¿Y por qué es tan importante para la aldea?- Dijo aún más intrigado.

-Ella es una ninja médico excelsa, la aldea la necesita después de lo ocurrido con la Arena, además- Dijo mirando a Naruto –El padre de Sasuke me pidió buscarla para poder despertar a su hijo-. Naruto abrió sus ojos sorprendido –Pero además, posiblemente, Tsunade sea la próxima hokage, por lo que debes tomarte este viaje con el maestro Jiraiya como una importante misión-.

-De acuerdo- Dijo el niño para luego subir corriendo las escaleras directo a su habitación.

-Aún sigo sorprendida por tan repentino viaje- Dijo Emiko mientras veía la escalera.

-Es una larga historia, si tienes tiempo te la cuento luego de acompañar a Naruto- Le contestó su padre.

-De acuerdo- En su fuero interno, algo le decía a Emiko de que ese viaje de Jiraiya y Naruto traería muchos cambios en sus vidas.


	31. CAPITULO 30: La princesa babosa

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto.

 **CAPITULO 30: La princesa babosa**

El viaje era tedioso, no podía negarlo, sin embargo, debían encontrar a Tsunade a como de lugar, más allá de la salud del chico Uchiha, la aldea necesitaba un hokage con urgencia. La mente de Jiraiya daba vueltas en torno a este asunto, ya que la amenaza de Akatsuki era cada vez más patente, la aldea debía tener un hokage que la protegiera y que sirviera como símbolo de unidad. Pero además, había que entrenar a Naruto, fortalecerlo para que hiciera frente a lo que le venía encima. Tal cual lo había hablado con Hiroaki, no podían dejarle a Emiko la eterna carga de custodiar al niño, menos ahora que la chica tenía una vida aparte con su esposo y sus propias obligaciones.

-Oiga sabio pervertido- Escuchó a Naruto.

-Que no me llames así, soy un investigador y un escritor de novelas para adultos- Le dijo con orgullo.

-Sí, lo que sea, ¿cómo encontraremos a Tsunade?-

-Pues, simplemente tenemos que ir a todas las casas de apuestas- Dijo el viejo.

-¿Casas de apuestas? ¡Oiga viejo yo soy menor, no puedo entrar a un lugar así! ¡Además creí que buscaríamos a Tsunade!-

-Es exactamente lo que vamos a hacer, Naruto. Veras, Tsunade es conocida por ser una frecuente visitante en casas de apuestas. Simplemente hay que entrar y preguntar por una mujer que siempre pierde- Dijo con un tono gracioso.

-Que mujer tan extraña- Dijo el niño.

-Aunque también podemos encontrarla en cualquier bar, ya que también tiene el vicio de la bebida-

-Ya veo- Dijo Naruto imaginándose cómo sería esa mujer, incluso pensando en cómo sería la aldea con una hokage ebria y apostadora.

* * *

-Entonces, ¿el maestro Jiraiya y Naruto traerán a lady Tsunade a la aldea?- Preguntó Yumi a Emiko luego de escuchar la historia completa. Emiko le contó a su amiga todo lo acontecido en su casa con el viejo sannin y Naruto, sobre el asunto de entrenar al niño y lo relacionado con el reciente ataque que sufrieron, donde Sasuke salió herido. No le ocultó nada, le contó sobre Akatsuki y todo lo relacionado a ello, debía saber cuál fue la razón por la que se vieron envueltas en una pelea.

-Una cosa que olvidé decirte, Yumi, por favor no comentes esto con nadie, salvo Shisui, quien está al tanto por su implicación en misiones. Es algo extremadamente delicado-.

-Cuenta con ello- Respondió simplemente.

-Pues sí, el anciano se llevó a Naruto con él, pensando en localizar a Tsunade, aunque, aún me pregunto como lo harán. Es alguien escurridiza esa mujer-

-En verdad, tú no la conociste-.

-Fue cuando era muy pequeña, por lo que apenas tengo recuerdos sobre ella, a excepción de su pésimo carácter- Yumi rió al escuchar esto último, teniendo en cuenta que Emiko tampoco se caracterizaba por ser dulce de carácter.

-¿Crees que aceptará volver?- Preguntó ya más seria la joven.

-No lo sé, por lo que mi padre me contó, desapareció de la aldea tras la segunda guerra shinobi, donde al parecer, perdió a personas que amaba-

-Vaya vida. Es curioso que siendo médico, y tan talentosa, la muerte le afecte-.

-Supongo que eso prueba que los ninjas, después de todo, tenemos sentimientos- Dijo Emiko un tanto pensativa –Debe ser algo increíblemente doloroso tener en tus manos la vida de la persona que amas y que se te escape así como si nada, que muera delante de ti-

-Cada persona reacciona de maneras distintas ante adversidades-. Dijo Yumi y ambas jóvenes quedaron sumidas en el silencio, meditando sobre la curiosa charla que tenían, y ambas, inconscientemente, llegaron a la misma conclusión, los ninjas eran entrenados y adiestrados para la guerra, se supone que, en la mayoría de los casos, los sentimientos debían quedar a un lado, pero, tal parece que no son inmunes, son seres humanos. Simplemente.

* * *

Recorrieron bares, casas de apuestas, incluso ilegales, pero no habían rastros de Tsunade, finalmente, Jiraiya y su pequeño aprendiz ingresaron a un pequeño restaurante para comer algo. Al adentrarse al lugar, el viejo se encontró con una escena familiar.

-¿Qué sucede viejo, porque te detienes?- Le preguntó Naruto.

-No puede ser, ¡Tsunade! ¡Eres tú!- La mujer señalada se levantó de improviso de su asiento.

-¿Jiraiya? No puedo creerlo- Ambos empezaron a parlotear, Jiraiya se sentó y a su lado, Naruto miraba a la mujer, no le encontraba ningún rastro en su rostro que se asemejara a su padre adoptivo o a Emiko, pero era normal, después de todo, Hiroaki era nieto del segundo hokage, mientras que Tsunade lo era del primero, no eran parientes muy directos, más bien primos segundos.

-Y este niño, ¿quién es?- Preguntó ella mirándolo.

-Es Naruto Uzumaki, es el hijo adoptivo de tu primo Hiroaki.

Así que ese era el chico que el bueno de Hiroaki adoptó. Tsunade había perdido la cuenta de cuantos años habían pasado desde que dejó la aldea, y por ende, desde que vió por última vez a su primo, y por lo visto, su excesiva bondad seguía intacta.

-Así que eres tú- Le dijo con algo de sorna.

-¡Oiga anciana por que me ve de esa manera!- Exclamó el niño.

-Se más respetuoso Naruto- Le dijo Jiraiya.

-No te preocupes, Jiraiya, es un niño impetuoso. Pero, me pregunto, ¿qué andas haciendo con él, lejos de Konoha?

-Necesito que vuelvas conmigo a la aldea- Dijo el hombre sorprendiéndola –Es de suma urgencia-

-¿Y por qué debería volver?-

-Supongo que estarás enterada de la la muerte del viejo- Ella asintió, por lo que Jiraiya continuó hablando –Muy bien, iré al grano, los ancianos de la aldea quieren que tú asumas el puesto de quinto hokage-

Ante esta afirmación, Tsunade comenzó a reír de forma estrepitosa.

-No sé porqué te ríes- Le dijo Jiraiya algo fastidiado.

-¿Yo, hokage? Enloquecieron, ¿verdad? Pues me niego-

-No puedes hacer eso-

-Por supuesto que lo hago. No me interesa ser hokage, todas esas responsabilidades, solo mira al viejo, acabó muriendo por esa aldea- Acabó diciendo la sannin de forma despectiva.

-¡Oiga anciana! ¡No insulte la memoria del viejo!- Exclamó de pronto Naruto.

-¿Y a ti que te interesa, niño?-

-No permitiré que hable de esa manera del tercer hokage, el murió para proteger a la aldea. Y eso es algo que planeo seguir, porque yo voy a ser hokage- Le dijo el chico con ímpetu.

-¿Y de qué le sirvió protegerlos a todos? Acabó muriendo después de todo. Además, ¿qué es eso tan absurdo de ser hokage? Olvídate de esos sueños, niño- Naruto se enojó aún más al oírla decir esas cosas, y cuando parecía a punto de saltar sobre Tsunade, su maestro lo detuvo.

-Ya basta, Naruto, quédate callado y déjame hablar a mí- Le dijo al niño y luego se dirigió a su antigua compañera de equipo –Tsunade, comprendo que no tienes mucho interés en el puesto de hokage, pero, si te atreves a traicionar a la aldea, yo mismo te mataré- Sentenció el hombre –Es hora de irnos- Le dijo a su pequeño discípulo.

-¡Un momento!- Gritó el chico -¡Usted!- Dijo viendo a Tsunade –Vayamos afuera ahora, y si la venzo en un combate vendrá con nosotros a la aldea-

-¿Qué locuras dices, niño?- Le dijo Jiraiya.

-De acuerdo- Respondió Tsunade –Si me golpeas, iré con ustedes, pero sino, renunciarás a la idea de volverte hokage-.

-¡De acuerdo!- Dijo enérgico Naruto.

-Esto es una mala idea- Comentó Jiraiya.


	32. CAPITULO 31: Sensaciones

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto.

 **CAPITULO 31: Sensaciones**

Fue prácticamente absurdo, desde el desafío de Naruto a Tsunade, hasta lo último que ella propuso. Una vez fuera del restaurante, ambos se enfrascaron en una pseudo pelea, porque, desde la vista de Jiraiya, Naruto no podría ni siquiera acercarse a alguien como Tsunade.

-Es imposible, niño, renuncia a tu idea de ser hokage. Es absurdo.

-¡Nunca, vieja!-

-¿Cómo me dijiste?- Ambos se enfrascaron en una tonta discusión ante la atónita mirada de Jiraiya.

-Esto se ha vuelto ridículo-.

-¡Se acabó! No tienes chances contra mí niño- Le dijo tajante Tsunade.

-Aún no anciana, tengo un has bajo la manga-.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cual es?-

-Dame 5 días, y te aseguro te que derrotaré-

-¿Y qué piensas hacer en 5 días?-

-Voy a aprender el rasengan- Le dijo con determianción Naruto.

-¿Qué? ¿Le enseñaste esa técnica, Jiraiya?-

-Bueno, técnicamente aun la está aprendiendo. Además, tu primo Hiroaki me encargó su entrenamiento- Dijo el viejo.

-Está bien, 5 días, no más- Dijo ella.

-¡De acuerdo!- Mientras miraba al enérgico niño, Jiraiya se acercó a su antigua compañera de equipo –Tsunade, espero que ni se te ocurra traicionar a la aldea-

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando?- Reaccionó ella.

-Sé perfectamente que Orochimaru te propuso un trato- Le dijo él, mientras ella bajaba la vista haciael suelo.

-Yo….no sé que hacer- Se limitó a decir.

-Tsunade, no se que te haya ofrecido, pero recuerda que se trata de Orochimaru, de alguna forma, no cumplirá con lo que te haya prometido. Piensalo, cualquier trato con él, significa que serás considerada, no sólo en Konoha, sino en todas las aldeas, como una traidora-.

Tsunade no respondió, simplemente comenzó a caminar y se fue. Jiraiya y Naruto, quien había vuelto a su lado, la observaron, meditando el mayor lo que pasaba por la mente de esa mujer.

* * *

Emiko estaba sumergida hasta el cuello en la tina de agua caliente. Sentía cómo sus músculos se relajaban con el tacto del agua, y es que estos días habían sido bastante atareados, en la aldea reinaba la desorganización, ya que al no haber un hokage, se hacía complicado distribuir las misiones. En este contexto, su padre estaba siendo de gran ayuda, ya que al haber ayudado al cuarto hokage en el pasado, no le parecía complicado organizar un poco las cosas y tratar de distribuir, al menos, unas cuantas misiones a los jonin que quedaron en pie tras el ataque de la Arena y el Sonido.

-Qué cansador es esto- Suspiró la chica, al mismo tiempo que meditaba sobre el viaje de Naruto con el anciano Jiraiya. Buscar a Tsunade, le parecía un proeza si de verdad conseguían traerla, esa mujer…. Había tratado muy poco con ella, si se ponía a pensar más detenidamente, cuando era muy niña y ella venía de visita ocacionalmente, luego, nunca se la volvió a ver. Luego de estar un rato sumergida en el agua, decidió salir para irse a acostar, tras secarse y salir del baño, se encontró con la amable mirada de Itachi.

-Te estaba esperando- Le dijo él con una amable sonrisa.

-Ya veo- Respondió Emiko y se metio en la cama, donde su esposo la atrajo hacia él, quedando ambos acostados. Emiko apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo, mientras sentía su cálida respiración en su coronilla y la mano de este acariciando su espalda.

-Te noto algo contracturada y tensa, cariño- Le escuchó decir.

-Es posible- Dijo Emiko, mientras que la mano libre de su esposo tomaba la suya propia –Todoo este asunto de Tsunade y el viaje del viejo Jiraiya está dejando muy alterado a todo mundo.

-Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que de la desición de esa mujer depende parte del futuro de la aldea, es lógico que todos estén un tanto alterados. Hablamos de una persona cuyo razonamiento no es precisamente a nuestro favor-

-No sé que pensar. Solo espero que salga todo bien-.

-Me parece que voy a tener que descontracturarte- Le dice Itachi mientras comienza a besarla de forma apasionada, a la vez que se coloca encima de su esposa.

Mientras, las manos de Emiko comienzan a recorrer el torso marcado de su esposo por debajo de su camiseta. No perdieron tiempo, Itachi se separó de ella para sacarse su ropa, quedando solo con su bóxer puesto, mientras ella lo mira atenta y sonrojada. Tras esto, Itachi le quitó sus prendas, dejándola con su ropa interior puesta.

-Eres sumamente bella, mi querida esposa- Le dijo él.

-Y tú eres un hombre muy guapo, mi amado esposo- Le contestó con una sonrisa. Era sincera, Itachi se merecía muchísimas palabras de amor, aunque aun no asimilaba del todo la intensidad de sus propios sentimientos, Emiko sabía perfectamente lo que le ocurría, se estaba enamorando, y eso era realmente bueno, por fin comenzaba a olvidarse de todo lo que rodeó a su temprano matrimonio. Ahora había algo puro entre ellos. –Sabes, aun no se como manejar todo este asunto, pero, te amo- Le dijo la chica. Él solo sonrió de oreja a oreja y luego habló.

-Qué bien. Yo también te amo. Aunque ya te lo he dicho varias veces- Le dijo.

-Y lo vas a escuchar a menudo, al menos mientras estamos solos- Se besaron y reanudaron su actividad, quitándose la ropa interior y quedando completamente desnudos. Itachi comenzó a estimular a su joven mujer, mientras ella lo acariciaba, rozando sus abdominales y bajando lentamente hasta su miembro, el cual toco con reverencia. Llegado el momento, apartó su mano y se posicionó entre las piernas de la chica, comenzando lentamente a penetrarla. Ella lanzó un profundo suspiro.

-Es sumamente hermoso- Gimió Emiko.

-No pienso contradecirte- Le contestó Itachi a la vez que comenzaba a moverse en su interior.

El vaivén de cadera comenzó lentamente, a la vez que ambos jóvenes se acariciaban, Itachi recorría con fervor las piernas de su esposa, mientras ella hacía lo propio en la espalda de él. Las embestidas se hicieron más y más rápidas e intensas, hasta que Emiko explotó en un intenso clímax, seguida por Itachi. Completamente agotado, Itachi se salió del interior de Emiko y se arrojó a su lado, mientras ella se abrazaba a su costado. Ambos cayeron profundamente dormidos, sin el menor ánimo de pensar en todo lo que les rodeaba.

* * *

Una semana llevaban en esa situación con Tsunade. Jiraiya y Naruto habían decidido ir a buscar a la mujer luego de pasado el tiempo que le dio al chico para perfeccionar el rasengan, y quizás un día mas, se encontraron con ella en un bar, otra vez. Pero lo que ocurrió allí fue lo que cambió el resto. Aporvechando un descuido de Jiraiya, Tsunade puso somnífero a su bebida, dejando completamente fuera de juego en ese momento. Al despertar, se encontró con que ella, efectivamente se encontraría con Orochimaru, y haría una locura.

-Tenemos que detener a Tsunade- Dijo tajante el anciano.

-¿Qué es eso?- Dijo Naruto señalando a una colina donde se avistaba un castillo, del cual salía humo, dando signos de una fuerte pelea.

-Vamos para allá- Dijo mirando a su discípulo.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia el lugar, y al llegar, se encontraron con la sannin propinando una auténtica paliza a su antiguo compañero. Lo que siguió a continuación fue prácticamente algo que Naruto en su vida imagino ver. Tres ninjas del más alto nivel enfrascándose en una pelea de proporciones gigantescas.


	33. CAPITULO 32: Sannin

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto.

 **CAPITULO 32: Sannin**

Naruto Uzumaki, con sólo 12 años, estaba en medio de la disputa de 3 ninjas que superaban ampliamente sus propias habilidades. No salía de su asombro. Los tres sacaron su arma más fuerte, la invocación, Jiraiya sobre un sapo, Tsunade en una babosa colosal y Orochimaru en una serpiente igualmente grande.

-Esto es fenomenal- Dijo el niño mientras observaba lo que ocurría.

La mente de Tsunade daba vueltas en torno a todo lo acontecido en las últimas 24 horas, su vida y todo lo que la llevó a este momento. Había crecido en Konoha, era la nieta del primer hokage, por lo que fue mimada por todos los habitantes, tuvo…un hermano pequeño, Nawaki. Él y Hiroaki tenían la misma edad, sin embargo, eran completamente distintos. Hiroaki era un chico tranquilo, amable en exceso, talentoso e inteligente, un rasgo heredado del segundo hokage, su abuelo. Nawaki, en cambio, era enérgico y algo torpe, constantemente entrenaba buscando volverse fuerte, buscando un sueño, ser hokage.

* * *

 _-¿De nuevo te metiste en problemas?- La mirada marrón rojiza de Hiroaki se posicionó sobre su primo mientras le hablaba._

 _-No fue culpa mía! - Contestó Nawaki de forma enérgica._

 _-No te culpo, solo pregunto si estuviste envuelto- Le volvió a decir de forma tranquila._

 _-Solo quedé en el medio, tu siempre tan serio Hiroaki-_

 _-¿De nuevo discutiendo ustedes dos?- La joven Tsunade apareció mirando a ambos niños._

 _-No estábamos peleando, hermana- Le dijo con una especie de puchero Nawaki –Solo intercambiábamos opiniones-_

 _-¿Ah sí?- La chica rió divertida mientras los veía. Uno con tanta energía y el otro tan tranquilo._

 _-Tengo que irme- Dijo Hiroaki mientras se levantaba._

 _-No entiendo porque as temprano, si tu maestro es un holgazán, no es como el mío- Dijo Nawaki con algo de burla._

 _-El mestro Jiraiya tendrá sus cosas, pero creo que soy afortunado en ser su alumno- Contestó el chico con una pequeña sonrisa -No hace falta ser hiper talentoso o ser alguien estricto como lo es tu maestro. Creo que el poder transmitir tu voluntad y fomentar a sus discípulos es mucho mejor que uns exigencia que no conoce límites- Dijo simplemente -¡Nos vemos!- Dijo se fue corriendo._

 _-¡Eres un engreído!- Gritó Nawaki ante la curiosa mirada de su hermana mayor._

* * *

Tsunade lanzaba golpes a diestra y siniestra, le estaba dando una paliza a Orochimaru, a la par que ese recuerdo pasaba por su mente. Recordaba como su hermanito y su primo tenían sus diferencias, marcadas desde el comienzo, incluso en su forma de ver el mundo ninja. Hiroaki fue discípulo de Jiraiya y compañero del cuarto hokage, Minato Namikaze, aunque ambos ya eran amigos desde la academia. Hiroaki creció en todos los aspectos, forjó sus valores, era alguien noble en todos los aspectos, y en guerra, daba todo de si para proteger a sus compañeros y tenía una firme lealtad hacia Konoha. Nawaki, por su parte había quedado bajo las órdenes de Orochimaru, y si bien, en aquellos tiempos, nada le hacía prever lo que pasaría con su antiguo compañero de equipo luego, ella podía jurar que Nawaki habría seguido un camino similar al de Hiroaki, pero con la variante de lo que éste último llamaba la "exigencia ilimitada", es decir, su pequeño hermano habría buscado hacerse fuerte a cualquier costo. Quizás eso fue lo que lo llevó a la tumba.

* * *

 _-¿Piensas salir fuera de la aldea en una misión?- Le preguntó atónita Tsunade a su hermano._

 _-Por supuesto! El maestro orochimaru dice que será una experiencia grandiosa y fundamental para probar mi poder-_

 _Hiroaki estaba sentado leyendo un pergamino sobre un lugar llamado el Monte Myoboku que Minato le había prestado y del cual Jiraiya les había hablado, pero se distrajo momentáneamente a escuchar a su prima levantar la voz._

 _-¿Acaso está loco? No puede llevarte, así como así, el es un jonin con experiencia, pero tu no, además estamos en tiempos de guerra- Ante esto último, Hiroaki prestó más atención a la conversación._

 _-¡Pero él tiene razón, es una verdadera oportunidad para probarme, frente a enemigos de verdad!- Ella de verdad trataba de entenderlo, pero le era imposible, estaban en tiempos muy tumultuosos, los enemigos acechaban fuera de los límites de la aldea y resultaba imposible moverse sin acabar metido en una pelea. Nawaki era solo un niño, desde su punto de vista, no estaba preparado para algo así._

 _-Por más buena oportunidad que sea, es como meterse en la boca del lobo. ¡Hiroaki, ven!- Este levantó su cabeza y miró a sus primos -Supongo que lo has oído- Hiroaki asintió con la cabeza y Tsunade continuo hablando -¿Qué opina Jiraiya de la idea de llevarlos a Minato y a ti fuera de la aldea para una misión?-_

 _-En estos momentos, él dice que no es prudente- Dijo un tanto pensantivo, para luego agregar – Sin embargo, hace unos días nos dijo que nos llevaría a entrenar a un "lugar especial"-_

 _-¿Lugar especial?- Dijo Nawaki mirándolo -¡Eso es mentira, ese viejo holgazán solo les miente a ti y a Minato!- Dijo con mucha énfasis._

 _-Si tú lo dices- Contestó simplemente Hiroaki -Pero creo que Tsunade tiene razón, al igual que el maestro Jiraiya, en tiempos de guerra, los niños como nosotros deberíamos permanecer dentro de la aldea, puesto que somos el futuro de esta, pero si tu maestro no opina lo mismo el asunto cambia- Le dijo con toda la serenidad posible._

 _-Ya veras, volveré y seré más fuerte que tu, Hiroaki- No me ocurrirá nada saliendo de la aldea con mi maestro- Dijo Nawaki._

* * *

Pero no regresó, y no se volvió más fuerte que Hiroaki. Orochimaru se llevó a su pequeño hermano a la boca del lobo y acabó muerto. Era uno de esos golpes d elos que costaba recuperarse, demasiado duro para su familia.

* * *

 _Corrió como nunca lo había hecho. Llegó hasta su casa, una marquesina con los kanjis que decían Senju, anunciando a la familia a la cual pertenecía ese lugar. No quería entrar, no quería ver, no quería creer, sin embargo, allí estaba parada su tía, Midori, esa amable mujer y madre de Hiroaki, ella le extendió su mano y le habló de forma pausada._

 _-Tsunade, entra por favor-_

 _-No-_

 _-Sé que es duro, y no te imaginas cuanto me duele, pero tienes que entrar y verlo por ti misma- Tsunade se tapó la boca con las manos y empezó a llorar, para luego abrazarse a su tía y llorar. Su pequeño hermano, ese niño alegre y lleno de sueños y vida, estaba muerto._

 _-¿Por qué tuvo que suceder esto?- Dijo en llanto._

 _-Nunca lo sabremos, cariño. Ahora solo resta ser fuertes-. Midori levantó la vista mientras abrazaba a su sobrina para encontrarse con la triste mirada de Jiraiya, el maestro de su hijo._

 _-Iré a ver tía-_

 _-Adelantate, hay algo que tengo que hacer antes- La joven asintió y entró a su hogar, para enfrentarse con la triste realidad de su familia. Mientras, Midori y Jiraiya se miraron hasta que la mujer habló._

 _-¿Crees que fue su culpa?-_

 _-No puedo responderle con exactitud- Contestó Jiraiya –Es obvio que Orochimaru expuso a Nawaki a peligros que aun no estaba listo para enfrentar, pero, ¿acaso hay certezas en ello?-_

 _-Sin embargo, tu te niegas a sacar de la aldea a Hiroaki y Minato y exponerlos a algo similar-_

 _-Orochimaru y yo tenemos maneras distintas de ver las cosas, pero puedo decirle que nunca sabemos que nos ocurrirá, más aun siendo ninjas en tiempos de guerra-._

 _Midori suspiró y ambos finalmente ingresaron a la residencia, encontrándose con una desgarradora escena, Tsunade llorando mientras veía el cadáver de su pequeño hermano y, en un rincón, Hiroaki, enfrentándose a los horrores de la guerra a tan temprana edad._

* * *

Jamás lo olvidaría. El dolor de ver a Nawaki muerto, pero ese dolor solo fue primero que la acechó, un prólogo para otra pérdida igual de importante, y finalmente la alejaría de la aldea.


	34. CAPITULO 33: Dolor y certeza

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto.

 **CAPITULO 33: Dolor y certeza**

Contemplar el cielo no era algo habitual en su vida, pero era normal, ser médico la tenía atendiendo constantemente personas heridas. Ese era el día libre de Yumi, y por ende, decidió caminar y reconstarse en la suave hierva del bosque de Konoha. Sola y sumida en sus pensamientos, la joven comenzó a rememorar varias cuestiones, el hecho de ser huérfana era quizás lo que más llegaba a su cabeza. Extrañar a sus padres y pensar en ellos era habitual, sin embargo, en los últimos tiempos, este hecho mermó, en parte por la presencia de Emiko, la cual siempre la llavaba a su casa y le brindaba en parte, ese cario familia que perdió. Al crecer simplemente se aferró a su trabajo en el hospital, y también, en su creciente amistad con Shisui, la cual fue floreciendo hasta convertirse en amor.

Se sentó al pensar en él, debía reconocer, al menos interiormente que, pese a los múltiples juramentos de amor por parte del chico, Yumi se sentía insegura al respecto, temía que ese amor que había florecido se marchitara, o que se desgastara. A su cabeza llegó un recuerdo no muy lejano sobre ello.

 _-Tu abuela es muy directa- Le dijo la joven._

 _-Suele serlo, pero es algo habitual en los ancianos del clan-. Estaba claro que Shisui no veía lo que ella sí, que la anciana no sentía el menor agrado por ella, el creía que era un simple capricho de su abuela y que tarde o temprano se le pasaría y acabaría aceptándola. -No te preocupes, a medida que te conozca, acabará adorándote-_

 _-Si tu lo dices- Respondió simplemente._

 _-Vayamos a dormir, ¿quieres, cariño?- Le dijo él de forma dulce._

 _-Si, vamos- Le contestó Yumi mientras se dejaba abrazar por Shisui._

Una escena rara, si se puede llamar así, pero algo estaba claro, Shisui no parecía percibir la hostilidad de su abuela hacia Yumi, o al menos eso creía. Quizás fuera cariño, o un gran convencimiento de que la anciana de verdad la aceptaría, pero ella no lo veía así. Puede que con el tiempo aceptara la relación de ambos, y en ese caso, solo quedaba esperar. Mientras se dedicaría, al menos por ese momento, a sentir la cálida brisa para, y luego se iría a descansar, así podría retomar en óptimas condiciones sus deberes.

* * *

Se escapó. No era que le extrañara, Orochimaru era una auténtica serpiente, y como tal, escapó. Pero en ese momento poco le importaba a Tsunade, lo que más le importaba era salvar a ese niño, salvar a Naruto. Cuando la pelea entre Jiraiya, Tsunade ty Orochimaru llegó a su punto álgido, el subordinado de Orochimaru, Kabuto, intervino para atacar a Tsunade, y fue Naruto quien se atravesó para defenderla, sin embargo, y pese a que dio todo de sí mismo, salió muy mal herido, estando al borde de la muerte. No permitiría que muriera, no podía hacerlo, no dejaría que una vida se escapara de sus manos, de nuevo. En esa vorágine emocional apareció el recuerdo de Dan, su gran amor, su sangrienta muerte en medio dela guerra, y de cómo ello la influenció por el resto de su vida.

 _-¿Cómo?- Le dijo Midori atónita ante lo que decía Tsunade._

 _-Lo que oíste. No puedo seguir en la aldea. Todo me trae recuerdos, de Nawaki, de Dan- Dijo y nuevamente se puso a llorar._

 _-Cariño, se lo que sientes, perdí al padre de Hiroaki prácticamente antes de que él naciera y de forma igual de horrible que Dan, pero no puedes pasarte huyendo de ello-_

 _-¡No me importa! No quiero estar aquí, me atormenta, y además, nunca volveré a usar ninjutsu médico- Dijo tajante._

 _-¿Qué locuras dices? Si eres la mejor en ello, además salvaste muchísimas vidas. Nadie puede reprocharte nada._

 _-Pero yo sí. No puedo hacerlo, simplemente no- Dijo Tsunade con semblante triste._

 _Midori la miró unos instantes, y simplemente asintió y pensó que lo mejor era apoyarla –Comprendo- Dijo dándole un cálido abrazo –Pero sólo te diré una cosa, Tsunade, por más que te vayas de la aldea y jamás vuelvas a curar a alguien, el recuerdo siempre estará allí. El dolor persistirá, porque es algo que tarde o temprano deberás susperar por ti misma, cariño-._

 _Tsunade la miro, y muy en el fondo de su corazón, supo que su querida tía tenía razón._

Y así fue. Midori, comprendió en ese momento Tsunade, siempre tubo razón. Mientras luchaba por salvar la vida de Naruto pensó en todos los años que se pasó viajando de lugar en lugar, embriagándose, escapando de sus pensamientos. Pero al final, y como le dijo Midori, el dolor estaba allí, y sólo ella podía superarlo.

-¡No te dejaré morir! Tienes que vivir, porque tu vas a ser hokage, ¿verdad?- Le dijo al niño, quien lentamente abría sus ojos.

-No pienso morir, vieja- Dijo con voz cansada.

-Lo lograste, Tsunade- Le dijo Jiraiya mientras los observaba.

-Te lo prometo, vieja, no moriré hasta convertirme en hokage. Es una promesa- Le dijo Naruto con una enorme sonrisa.

Ella solo lo miró y asintió.

-Creo que es hora de volver- Dijo pausadamente la sannin.

-¿Cómo?- Jiraiya parecía sorprendido ante lo que Tsunade acababa de decir.

-Que debemos volver a la aldea, sino como voy a ser hokage- Dijo ella simplemente. Naruto abrió sus ojos como platos.

-¿O sea que aceptas ser hokage?- Volvió a preguntar Jiraiya.

-¿Es que tengo que repetirlo todo? Idiota- Le dijo ella de forma cómica.

-¡Muy bien! Démonos prisa, la aldea la necesita, anciana- Dijo Naruto.

-¡No me digas anciana, mocoso maleducado! ¿Qué clase de educación te dio Hiroaki?- Ambos comenzaron a discutir, mientras caminaban. Jiraiya veía un panorama nuevo para la aldea, sin nubes, al menos por un tiempo.

* * *

En una oscura guarida en medio del bosque, el sannin restante, el que emulaba a las serpientes, se recuperaba de las heridas que le generaron sus ex compañeros de equipo. Pero, al mismo tiempo, Orochimaru pensaba en su próximo movimiento.

-Con ya estará, lord Orochimaru- Le dijo su fiel sirviente Kabuto.

-Excelente, como siempre- Respondió el hombre.

-Es un placer, servirle-

-Tengo que realizar mi próximo movimiento. Acelerar un poco las cosas- Kabuto sabía exactamente a qué se refería.

-Supongo que habla de atraer a Sasuke Uchiha-

-Esto se está tardando demasiado y además, este cuerpo pronto comenzará a rechazarme-

-Quizás debiéramos darle un pequeño empujón-

Ambos se miraron y Orochimaru finalmente decidió, le debía dar un pequeño empujoncito a Sasuke Uchiha, un pequeño incentivo.

* * *

Las buenas noticias llegaron a Konoha, sobre todo a la casa principal del clan Uchiha.

-¿De verdad?- Dijo atónita Emiko.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Itachi mientras salía al recibidor acompañado de sus padres.

-El viejo Jiraiya lo consiguió, Tsunade volverá a la aldea- Dijo muy animada.

-No puede ser. Eso significa, que Sasuke se podrá curar- Dijo Mikoto muy emocionada.

-Así es, pero además, en la carta que le enviaron a mi padre también dice que aceptó el puesto de hokage-

-Que bien, la aldea por fin tendrá un líder- Dijo Itachi mientras abrazaba a su madre, quien lloraba.

Todo parecía mejorar, pero quizás, fuera un prólogo para un sufrimiento mayor que se avecinaba a la familia.


	35. CAPITULO 34: Quinta hokage

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto.

 **CAPITULO 34: Quinta hokage**

La aldea estaba rebozante de alegría. La noticia de que finalmente habría un quinto hokage inundó las calles, sobretodo al saber que se trataba de la única nieta del primer hokage y fundador de la aldea, Hashirama Senju. Pero más allá de eso, también era la persona más calificada en el ámbito médico, algo necesario para los jóvenes que trabajaban en el hospital.

Yumi, sobretodo, estaba muyn intrigada por la mujer, y es que durante su formación como ninja médico había oído incontables historias sobre ella, una eminencia en aquellos menesteres.

-Muy bien, como ya saben, lady Tsunade llegará hoy a la aldea, ella asumirá el puesto de hokage, pero también nos avisaron que quiere conocer a todos y cada uno de los médicos. Los motivos no los conozco, aun así, traten de estar preparados- Fue lo que dijo uno de los ninjas de la división ANBU. Comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa. Una vez todos se dispersaron se dirigió hacia la habitación del paciente que más necesitaba de Tsunade, Sasuke Uchiha. Al abrir se encontró con un panorama habitual en el hospital, al menos cuando el chico se hallaba hospitalizado. La pequeña pelirrosa, Sakura Haruno cuidando de él, en cierto modo, Sakura le recordaba a ella misma de pequeña, la niña siempre a la sombra de un prodigio, La que tenía amigos imbatibles, la chica sin un clan. Porque Sakura y yumi tenían más en común de lo que creían, sobre todo en relación a los Uchiha.

-Yumi-san- Dijo la niña con su voz dulce, como siempre.

-Sigue igual, ¿no es así?- Contestó Yumi.

-Desafortunadamente- Dijo Sakura apesadumbrada -Me duele verlo de ese modo, temo que no reaccione nunca-

-Despertará, ya lo verás. Por lo pronto, te tengo una buena noticia- Le dijo Yumi con una leve sonrisa, captando la mirada verde jade de la niña -Lady Tsunade está regresando a la aldea en estos momentos, ella finalmente aceptará el puesto de hokage-

-¿Eso quiere decir que…?-

-Ella sabrá como curar a a Sasuke- Dijo Yumi, mientras Sakura, olvidándose del lugar en donde estaban, emitió un chillido mientras se abrazaba a la joven médica. -Baja un poco la voz, Sakura- Le dijo divertida Yumi.

-Lo siento- Dijo ella, mientras comenzaba a lagrimeras -Es que, realmente estoy contenta- Dijo, mientras, inesperadamente la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando pasar a una igualmente feliz Mikoto.

-¡Sakura, veo que ya te enteraste!- Le dijo la mujer al ver a la niña en ese estado.

-Pues, si, de verdad me alegro- Le contestó la niña-

-Yumi, ¿sabes por casualidad cuanto tardará en llegar a la aldea Tsunade?- Le preguntó Mikoto a la joven.

-Ya está en camino, y creo que será hoy ya que los superiores del hospital nos ha reunido a todos-

-¿Y eso para qué?-

-Al parecer Tsunade quiere tener contacto con nosotros ni bien llegue, aunque me pone nerviosa saberlo, ahora si me disculpan, debo seguir viendo a los demás pacientes- Tras una reverencia, se retiró de la habitación.

* * *

Naruto ya podía divisar las puertas de Konoha, mientras Tsunade observaba, era el hogar que durante años quizo dejar en el olvido, aunque, inconscientemente, no olvidaba su voluntad de proteger y servir a ese lugar. Pronto fueron recibidos en la entrada, desde donde fue anunciada a todos que la quinta hokage estaba en la aldea, inmediatamente las personas formaron una especie de túnel que bordeaba la calle principal que unia el ingreso con la torre del hokage, aplaudiendo y celebrando.

-Bienvenida-

-La estábamos esperando- Se escuchaba como todos la recibien de buena manera, poniendo sus esperanzas en ella como nueva líder. Al llegar a la torre hokage, se encontraron con los ancianos de la aldea, quienes le dieron la bienvenida y también con alguien a quien hacía años no veía, prácticamente desde niño.

-Bienvenida a la aldea, Tsunade- Le dijo el hombre con una cálida sonrisa que ella recordaba perfectamente.

-Hiroaki, tanto tiempo sin verte, has cambiado mucho-

-Tu sin embargo, sigues igual- Mientras conversaban, los ancianos del consejo se retiraron, alegando que tenían que organizar de forma inmediata la ceremonia de asunción del quinto hokage.

-Naruto, bienvenido- Le dijo Hiroaki al niño.

-Te dije que lo conseguiría viejo- Le contestó el chico con su enorme sonrisa de siempre.

-Por supuesto. Tu siempre cumples, hijo- Dijo el hombre y luego se giró a su maestro -Maestro Jiraiya, espero que el chico no le haya causado muchos problemas, y que el viaje haya sido productivo-

-Lo fue sin duda. Estoy algo cansado, muchacho, te parece si tomamos algo en tu casa y así hablamos- Propuso el anciano.

-Claro, maestro. Por cierto, Tsunade, supongo que te informaron de la situación de la aldea, y sobretodo de que es urgente que vayas al hospital-

-Algo me hablaron, descuida. Ahora mismo voy para allá, además sino lo hago, este niño no me dejará respirar- Dijo de forma sarcástica viendo a Naruto.

-¡Oiga anciana!- Respondió el aludido de forma cómica.

-¡Que no me digas anciana!- Y mientras ellos dos discutían, Hiroaki y Jiraiya se dispusieron a caminar hacia la residencia del clan Senju.

* * *

Nuevamente los médicos jóvenes del hospital estaban enfilados mirando hacia donde había ingresado la flamante hokage. Todos veían expectantes que iba a decir.

-Buenas tardes a todos, como no hace falta que me presente, puesto que todos saben quien soy iré directamente al grano. He sido ninja médico más tiempo del que puedo recordar, y una de las razones por las que he vuelto, fue para ayudar con los enfermos y a aquellos que aun no han acabado de recuperarse del ataque la aldea sufrió. Sin embargo, estoy asumiendo el cargo de hokage, por lo que no podré ser la cabeza del hospital, a lo sumo me dedicaré a ayudar a quienes más lo necesiten o en situaciones extremas- Una vez que dijo esto, todos comenzaron a murmurar al mismo tiempo -¡Silencio!- Pronunció Tsunade fuerte y clara, para luego continuar hablando –He decidido que tomaré un examen a los mejores médicos que hay actualmente, y quien mejor posición obtenga digirá el hospital en adelante. Aquí tengo una lista de quienes realizarán el examen, el cual se llevará a cabo en una semana- Eso provocó una gran sorpresa en todos, y mientras los nervios afloraban en Yumi, quien estaba entre medio de sus compañeros, Tsunade comenzó a decir los nombres de aquellos que deberían probar sus habilidades curativas frente a ella, pronunció 4 nombres, llegando así al último –Por último, Yumi Nozawa. Eso es todo, los veré en una semana- Cuando Yumi se disponía a irse, fue detenida repentinamente –Tú eres la última que nombre, Nozawa. Sé que estás a cargo de Sasuke Uchiha, asi que necesito que me lleves con él- La chica solamente asintió y la llevó hasta la habitación de Sasuke. Yumi abrió la puerta y ambas entraron.

-Mikoto-san, Sakura, ella es lady Tsunade, la quinta hokage- Sakura solo la miró.

-Entonces ella, ¿podrá curarlo?- Preguntó la mujer esperanzada.

-Vamos a verlo- Dijo Tsunade, mientras se acercaba a la caman y ponía su mano sobre la frente de Sasuke. Esta comenzó a emanar un chakra color verde, mucho más fuerte que el de la propia Yumi. Una vez vez terminado el proceso, lentamente, Sasuke comenzó a abrir sus ojos.

-¡Dios mio, Sasuke!- Dijo Mikoto mientras abrazaba a su hijo. Ella se separó de su hijo, y él se sentó en la cama, para luego levantar su mirada y encontrarse con los ojos verde jade de Sakura.

-Sasuke, tu…. Estas bien- Dijo la pelirrosa mientras lo abrazaba y lloraba al mismo tiempo. El pelinegro no dijo nada, solo se dejó abrazar por ella, ante la atenta mirada de su madre y las demás personas en el cuarto, entre ellos, Naruto, quien al enterearse que Tsunade curaría a su amigo, no dudó en seguirla, pero, además de ver como el chico se recuperaba, el rubio presenció al mismo tiempo una escena que, simplemente fue la confirmación de que quizás no tenía oportunidad alguna de que Sakura lo mirara de otra manera que no sea de amigo, le dolía saber que la chica que le gustaba no correspondería a sus sentimientos. Pero no importaba, aunque le doliera, mientras ella sonriera, él sería feliz. Naruto decidió que daría su vida por mantener la radiante sonrisa de Sakura, aunque estas no fueran dirigidas a él.


	36. CAPITULO 35: Quiebre

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto.

 **CAPITULO 35: Quiebre**

Estaba algo aturdido, adolorido, pero sobretodo, frustrado. Su madre y Sakura lo habían abrazado nada más despertó, al llegar, su padre solo le dijo de forma severa, que fue un imprudente al intervenir en una pelea entre ninjas de alto nivel, y que por ello salió mal herido. Itachi le manifestó su preocupación y Emiko se excusó diciendo que fue culpa de ella el que saliera herido, diciéndole así a Fugaku que no lo culpara. Pero eso no disminuía su frustración, lo que más rondaba la mente era, ¿porqué?, ¿Por qué de la nada Naruto se había vuelto fuerte? ¿En que momento quedó atrás? No quería aceptarlo, necesitaba poder, y lo conseguiría a como de lugar.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, hermanito? Preguntó Itachi, una vez que ambos se quedaron a solas.

-Bien. No te preocupes- Le dijo de manera distante.

-Sasuke, no te tomes tan a pecho lo que papá dijo-

-Pero tiene razón- Dijo el chico mientras su mano arrugaba la sábana.

-No es verdad, tu eres alguien fuerte para tu edad, y aunque es cierto que no debiste intervenir en la pelea de Emiko, lo hiciste con la intención de ayudarlas, y eso prueba que eres alguien valiente y noble. Ya veras que, con el correcto entrenamiento, llegará el tiempo en que podrás enfrentar cualquier cosa y defenderás a quien ames- Le dijo convencido Itachi. En ese momento, por la mente de Sasuke pasó la sonrisa de una bonita pelirrosa. De nuevo pensaba en ella. Aun recordaba como se sintió cuando Sakura sonrió al pensar en que Naruto la había salvado de Gaara. Se sintió frustrado, igual que en este momento, Naruto, en algún momento, empezó a ganarle terreno, y eso era más que molesto, era inaceptable.

* * *

-Estas muy alterada- Dijo Emiko mientras observaba a Yumi. Estaban sentadas en la sala del departamento de Yumi, disfrutando de un calmado tiempo con te y galletas.

-¿Y como quieres que este? Tengo que demostrar mis habilidades como ninja médico frente a la persona que prácticamente creo ese término-

-No seas tan exagerada. Lo harás bien-

-Es fácil decirlo para ti. Nunca has tenido que probarle nada a nadie. Eres especial en todo sentido- Dijo de forma un tanto enfadada. Emiko notó algo raro de pronto, Yumi no solía portarse así.

-Hay algo que no me has contanto, ¿te gustaría hablarlo? - Dijo la chica mientras bebía su te.

-¿Tienes un radar en mi cabeza o algo así?- Le respondió Yumi de forma cómica.

-No seria mala idea, pero no. Solo que no eres la única que observa su alrededor. Sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa, Yumi- Le dijo mirándola con suavidad.

-Me siento muy presionada-

-¿Presionada? ¿Por qué o quien?- Le dijo Emiko.

-Son varias cosas, entre este repentino examen en el hospital y bueno, pues… Shisui- Yumi dijo el nombre de su novio de forma casi inaudible, a excepción de Emiko.

-Lo del hospital lo entiendo, puesto que es lógico que te sientas presionada ante algo semejante, pero, sobre Shisui, ¿Qué te dijo ese idiota? ¿De nuevo te obligó a convivir con la bruja de su abuela?-

-Digamos que, no hace nada para disimular que no le agrado, y creo que tampoco siente mucha simpatía por ti- Dijo Yumi.

-Eso no me sorprende nada. Los ancianos al completo no me soportan- Dijo con algo de burla Emiko.

-Supongo que a ti te molesta poco-

-Pues si, Itachi me quiere, soy feliz con él y estaré a su lado en todo lo que decida respecto al clan, lo que un monton de vejetes digan me tiene sin cuidado- Dijo con seguridad la chica.

-Me gustaría tener tu audacia en ese sentido- Respondió un tanto triste la ojidorada.

-Yumi- Dijo Emiko mirando a su amiga y notándola triste -Por favor, dime, que te dijo esa anciana para que te pongas tan triste-

-Decirme algo, en el sentido de decírmelo de frente, no lo ha hecho. Pero lanza frases, indirectas por decirlo de alguna manera, deja entrever que me detesta. Como si creyera que lo que le ocurre a Shisui es un simple pasatiempo conmigo- A Emiko no le sorprendia nada lo que le contaba. Tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a la abuela de Shisui, una mujer orgullosa de su sangre Uchiha, orgullosa de su nieto, el cual es un prodigio dentro del clan, pero para nada feliz con el rumbo que tomaran las cosas. También se dio cuenta con el tiempo que la vieja llegaba a ser un tanto punzante con su nieto. Se preguntaba hasta que punto Shisui amaba a Yumi, si sería suficiente para soportar impertinencias de la anciana; algo era seguro, si la vieja o el tonto de Shisui hacían sufrir a su amiga, ella misma se encargaría de ponerlosen su lugar. Emiko adoraba a Yumi como si fuera su hermana y nunca dejaría que sufriera. No de nuevo.

-Descuida. Si Shisui te ama tanto como dice, hará que la bruja te respete- Le dijo mientras le daba un cálido abrazo.

* * *

Nuevamente hospitalizado, así se encontraba Sasuke Uchiha. De nuevo se vio superado en combate. Era débil, no podía hacer una cosa por sí mismo sin que tuvieran que rescatarlo. A su lado, sonriente como siempre, estaba Sakura. Ella, siempre allí, pasara lo que pasara, tenía su sonrisa.

-Traje manzanas, espero que te gusten, Sasuke- Le escuchó decir -Me encontré con tu madre cuando llegaba al hospital y me dijo que volvería pronto. Así que, si te parece, puedes comer un poco, así estás bien para cuando ella vuelva- Le dijo de forma cálida. Una calidez que se sentía bien, pero no llenaba sus ambiciones. La puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando entrar a un rubio ruidoso.

-¡Sasuke! Que bueno que ya estas bien- Dijo Naruto. Su sola presencia hizo hervir su sangre. Él, el que se suponía era un perdedor, de la noche a la manaña comenzó a sobrepasarlo en fuerza, no era admisible. Nunca. Sasuke era un Uchiha, tenía la sangre de un clan poderoso, alguien sin familia, sin familia sanguínea alguna, no tiene que superarlo jamás.

-Eres un escandaloso, Naruto. Estamos en un hospital- Le dijo Sakura al chico.

-Lo siento. Me olvidé de donde estábamos-

-Si, claro. Bien, toma Sasuke- Le dijo la chica ofreciéndole las manzanas que estaba cortando. Sin embargo, y en un arrebato de ira, Sasuke arrojó el plato, sorprendiendo a sus compañeros.

-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? Ella te trata, se preocupa por ti y le respondes de esa manera- Le dijo Naruto enfadado.

-Naruto, pelea conmigo ahora- Le dijo con frialdad el pelinegro.

-¿Qué te pasa? No puedes pelear, apenas te estás recuperando- Le contestó el chico.

-¡No me importa! Te demostraré que no eres más que un perdedor- Le volvió a decir, provocando que Naruto se enfadara-

-¡De acuerdo! Salgamos de aquí- Sakura solo observó la escena, y desesperada, trató de detenerlos.

-¿Qué creen que hacen? Detenganse, son compañeros de equipo-

-Parece que a Sasuke se le olvidó, pero tranquila, Sakura, lo haré reaccionar- Pero eso no calmaba los ánimos de Sakura. Sabía que algo así podría ocurrir. Por extraño que pareciera.

Lo único que ella pudo hacer fue correr detrás de los dos chicos, y hacer un desesperado intento por detenerlos. Cuando llegó a la azotea del hospital, ambos estaban a punto de chocar. Rasengan contra chidori. Decididos a matarse.

-¡Ya basta!- Gritó Sakura al mismo tiempo que corría desesperada. Pero alguien se atravesó en su camino. Kakashi, apareció para detener a los dos chicos. Sin embargo, algo se quebró en ese momento.


	37. CAPITULO 36: Oscuridad que se cierne

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto.

 **CAPITULO 36: Oscuridad que se cierne**

-¿Qué es lo que están haciendo?- Dijo Kakashi mirando ceñudo a sus alumnos. Sasuke, por su parte, simplemente huyó del lugar, mientras Naruto miraba asombrado a su sendei y Sakura lloraba.

-Kakashi sensei- Decía la niña entre sollozos.

-Tranquila Sakura, todo se solucionará- Le dijo para tranquilizarla.

-¿De verdad?- Le preguntó esperanzada.

-Por supuesto, confía en mi- Le dijo, aunque ni él mismo estaba seguro. Mientras los chicos se tranquilizaban, Mikoto Uchiha apareció en la terraza, en busca de su hijo.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está Sasuke?- Preguntóm desesperada.

-Lo siento, él se fue- Le dijo apenado Naruto.

-¿Qué les ocurrió? La enfermera me dijo que simplemente salió de la habitación y que te vió a ti correr detrás de él, Sakura-

-Pues…- Sakura no sabía que decirle a Mikoto.

-Un simple altercado entre compañeros de equipo, señora, pero descuide, yo, como maestro de los chicos me encargaré de solucionarlo- Dijo Kakashi y se fue en búsqueda de su alumno.

* * *

Kakashi volvió a aparecer detrás del hospital, viendo los daños causados por Naruto y Sasuke. Eso solo seria motivo de regaños con Tsunade.

-Así que, usted le enseñó el rasengan a Naruto, ¿no cree que fue un poco imprudente, maestro Jiraiya?- Dijo Kakashi percatándose de la presencia del sannin.

-Lo mismo podría decirte a ti, Kakashi. Le enseñaste a ese chico Uchiha el chidori y el acabó atentanto contra su propio compañero de equipo-

-Creo que ambos pensamos que lo usarían de la mejor manera- Dijo pensativo el peligris -Más nunca imaginé que acabrían peleándose. Aunque no se porqué me sorprendo, Sasuke estaba desesperado por aprender algo nuevo y poderoso, deduje que sería por su propio orgullo de Uchiha, pero, me sorprendió-

-Ese chico empieza a tomar el curso equivocado, Kakashi. Hay que detenerlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde-

-¿A qué se refiefe?- Dijo Kakashi mirando fijamente al viejo.

-Te diré una sola cosa, Orochimaru está rondando a ese chico, quien sabe porqué motivos oscuros. Sasuke está en su mira, y no dudo que este hecho tenga que ver con ello-

-¿Orochimaru ronda a Sasuke? ¿Pero, en qué momento sucedió?-

-Tu ocúpate de Sasuke, yo me ocuparé de Naruto-

-¿Piensa seguir entrenándolo?

-Lo que se avecina es muy peligroso y él debe estar preparado para afrontarlo- Dicho esto, Jiraiya desapareció, dejando muy desconcertado a Kakashi.

* * *

Sasuke estaba sentado en una enorme rama de un árbol, los pájaros volaban a su alrededor, era simplemente tranquilo, aunque su interior no lo era. Estaba ardiendo de rabia, una rabia que llevaba tiempo conteniendo, contra todos. Esa técnica que usó Naruto, que parecía tan poca cosa en comparación con la suya propia, provocó mayores destrozos en la azotea del hospital. No cabía de enojo, porqué, en qué momento ocurrió. Llevaba días preguntándoselo, pero ya no había de otra, tomaría cualquier riesgo con tal de ganar poder.

-Con que aquí estás- Tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percató que Kakashi estaba en frente suyo.

-¿Qué diablos quieres?- Cuando intentó pararse para enfrentarlo, se vió acorralado y sujeto al tronco del árbol.

-Quedate quieto por un rato y escúchame- Kakashi lo observó y tuvo una sensación rara, quizás aquello de lo que Jiraiya le advirtió. –¿En qué pensabas al enfrentarte a Naruto?-

-¡No es de tu incombencia!- Le gritó el chico.

-Sabes, dejarte llevar por la rabia y los malos sentimientos, solo te llevará por un camino erróneo. He perdido a mucha gente, y se perfectamente lo que puede ocurrir por dejarse llevar por la maldad. Tu tienes una familia y amigos que te quieren, personas que darían lo que fuera por ti- Kakashi suspiró, meditó un poco y continuo hablando -Piensa bien que vas a hacer, no cometas locuras, Sasuke- Finalizó el hombre para luego desaparecer.

Sasuke se quedó pensando en lo que Kakashi le dijo, tenía familia, padres y un hermano, también tenía amigos y, estaba Sakura, a la que él sentía como más que una amiga, pero se negaba a admitirlo. Debía pensar y mucho las cosas.

* * *

Yumi estaba completamente nerviosa mientras procedía con su explicación y muestra. Estaba compareciendo ante nada más y nada menos que Tsunade, la quinta hokage de Konoha y quien hacia una semana había solicitado una prueba con los mejores ninjas médicos de la aldea.

-Muy bien- Dijo Tsunade una vez Yumi terminó con prueba -Después de todo lo que he visto ya tomé mi desición, todos son muy buenos, sin embargo, solo uno llamó mi atención y además cuenta con la capacidad suficiente para estar al frente del hospital-.

-Y de quien se trata, señora- Le preguntó uno de los altos mandos de la aldea.

-Yumi Nozawa- Dijo simplemente, generando un murmullo en todos en la habitación y sorpresa en la aludida.

-¿No es ella demasiado joven, Tsunade?- Le preguntó uno de los ancianos.

-Aun si fuera muy joven, ella tiene la suficiente capacidad como para hacer frente a una situación límite, como lo hizo con el reciente ataque a la aldea- La rubia dirigió su mirada a la joven.

-Señora yo, de verdad aprecio su confianza, pero creo que los señores tienen razón, no tengo la experiencia suficiente para llevar adelante el hospital, lo más conveniente sería que eligiera a otra persona- Respondió Yumi con timidez.

-¡Tonterías!- Exclamó la hokage -Eres perfecta para el cargom además, si no estuvieras capacitada no hubiras actuado de la forma en que lo hiciste cuando Orochimaru atacó durante los exámenes chunin. Es en un momento crítico cuando nuestra fortaleza sale a la luz, y tu lo hiciste brillantemente-

-Bueno, yo…-

-¡Ya, niña! Estarás a cargo del hospital, y punto. Además, no es necesario que seas una experta en todo, lo irás aprendiendo, verás que, con el tiempo, te convertirás en la mejor en esto- Le dijo con optimismo Tsunade. Yumi sonrió y asintió, para después retirarse a acomodarse a su nuevo cargo. Mientras, los dos ancianos solo miraban perplejos, hasta que uno de ellos habló.

-Tsunade, esa chica es demasiado joven para el cargo, no lo soportará-

-Es cierto que es muy joven, sin embargo, mantego lo dicho, ella se volverá muy buena, aprenderá y podrá llevar por buen camino a futuros médicos-

Los ancianos solo asintieron, aunque ninguno de los dos estaba de acuerdo. Tsunade, por su parte, se daba cuenta de que cada decisión que tome a futuro, será una pelea con ellos dos.


	38. CAPITULO 37: Ansia de poder

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto.

 **CAPITULO 37: Ansia de poder**

Hacía un rato que Emiko había vuelto de ver a Yumi, estaba sumamanete feliz por que le haya ido bien en su prueba médica frente a Tsunade, a quien por cierto, apenas conocía, cosa no rara, teniendo en cuenta que se había ido de la aldea tiempo antes de que siquiera nacira. Al llegar a su casa en el distrito Uchiha, se encontró con la familia reunida.

-Bienvenida Emiko- Le dijo Fugaku. Itachi se acercó a ella y ambos subieron a su habitación a prepararse para la cena.

-¿Ocurre algo?- Preguntó la chica a su esposo.

-Mi madre está preocupada, se trata de Sasuke-

-¿Le pasó algo? ¿Acaso dejó de mejorar su salud?-

-No, el está perfectamente de salud- Una vez en su habitación, Itachi empezó a hablar de lo ocurrido -Hoy en la tarde, Sasuke se peleó en la terraza del hospital con Naruto-

-¿Qué?!- Exclamó la joven -¿Qué les pasa a esos dos?-

-No sé exactamente que los llevó a hacer tal cosa- El asunto es que de no ser por Kakashi, se habrían matado entre ellos, al menos eso dijo Sakura cuando se lo pregunté-

-¿Sakura estaba entre ellos?-

-Sí, intentó deterlos, y como te dije, gracias a Kakashi no se mataron ellos dos y no la mataron a ella.-

-Por como lo cuentas, parece como si hubieran peleado dos personas que se odian a muerte, y no un par de niños con problemas habituales-

-Hay algo más- Dijo Itachi -Sasuke escapó, y aún no ha vuelto-

-Por eso tu madre está angustiada-

-Si. Pero es peor aun, según mi madre había algo raro en él, y sospecho que tiene que ver con lo que me contaste que ocurrió en el bosque de la muerte-

-Orochimaru- Susurró Emiko.

-Ese hombre…-

-Itachi, busquemos a tu hermano, no podemos permitir que ese tipo se le acerque, no tiene precisamente buenas intenciones-

-Creo que tienes razón, vamos a buscarlo- La joven pareja salió decidida a buscar al más pequeño de la familia.

* * *

Ahí estaba, sentado observando la noche, deliberando consigo mismo. Sasuke Uchiha estaba en medio de un dilema emocional, todo pasaba por su cabeza, sus padres, su hermano con su esposa, el idiota de Naruto, la sonrisa de Sakura… ¿Qué hacer? No quería ser débil, quería demostrar de lo que era capaz, aumentar su fuerza, pero, ¿podría sacrificarlo todo? No tenía respuesta, al menos por su cuenta.

-Con que aquí estas, mocoso- La ruda voz interrumpió sus pensamientos, y Sasuke se vio enfrentado a 5 personas a quienes en su vida había visto.

-¿Quién diablos son ustedes?-

-Venimos de parte de Orochimaru-sama para escoltarte hasta él- Habló uno de ellos -Nos conocen como los 5 del sonido-

-¿Orochimaru?- De pronto recordó. El bosque de la muerte, exámenes chunin, ese hombre tan extraño y espeluznante que lo había mordido en el cuello. -Larguense de aquí, no necesito nada de ustedes-

-De nosotros no, pero Orochimaru-sama puede darte ese poder que tanto ansías- Dijo uno de esos tipos.

-¡Dejenme en paz!- Exclamó el chico, trantando de escapar y viéndose inmerso, de pronto, en una pelea con esos 5 extraños. Tras verse acorralado, Sasuke no tuvo más opción que escuchar lo que decían.

-Escuchame bien- Dijo la que parecía ser la única mujer entre ellos -Sabemos perfectamente que quieres poder, y Orochimaru-sama puede dártelo. Esa marca que tienes en el cuello, se llama marca de maldición, todos nosotros la tenemos y y una vez liberada nos otorga un poder impresionante, o es que acaso no te diste cuenta- Concluyó la chica. Sasuke llevó la mano al cuello, donde estaba la marca y recordó cuando, durante los exámenes, había sentido una furia u odio enormes, algo horrendo se había accionado dentro de él, y lo indujo a querer hacer daño sin control alguno.

-Veo que te diste cuenta, chico- Dijo otro de ellos -Orochimaru-sama cree que puedes llegar a ser muy poderoso con el debido entrenamiento, niño. ¿Acaso no quieres que esta aldea respete a tu clan? ¿El poderoso clan Uchiha?- Dijo el hombre, encendiendo esa vena que se parecía apagarse lentamente dentro de Sasuke, al menos durante las últimas horas. Sí, eso quería, reconocimiento, de su padre, su clan, y la aldea, quería poder, dejarle claro a todos quien era, que su clan debía ser respetado, que no podían igualarse con los demás. Quería ese poder. Estaba decidido.

-De acuerdo. Iré con ustedes- Dijo Sasuke, mientras un aura sombría comenzaba a reflejarse a su alrededor.

* * *

Caminaba perdida en sus pensamientos, Sakura no entendía muchas cosas del mundo ninja, aunque trataba de hacerlo, había muchas otras que simplemente prefería ignorar, entre ellas el asunto de los clanes. Al no pertenecer a uno, la pelirosa simplemente dio poca importancia, hasta que se formó el equipo 7 y se vio de frente con las exigencias de un clan como el Uchiha. Allí también comenzó a ver a Sasuke de otra manera, ya no idealizada como lo hacía cuando era más pequeña, ya no lo veía con ojos de adoración, no, ella comenzó a verlo de otr forma, más humana, veía a un chico que lejos de ser el príncipe azul de su infancia, tenía sus pesares y cargas, la presión de ser el más fuerte. Y tras lo ocurrido durante los exámenes chunin, temía que esa ansia de poder acabara por consumirlo.

-¿Qué haces sola?- Escuchó que alguien le preguntaba. Al darse vuelta se encontró con la amable mirada de Yumi. Esa chica siempre, desde que la conocía, le había producido paz, ella y la señorita Emiko, ambas le generaban una agradable sensación. Yumi era como ella, una chica sin ningún talento aparente, sin un clan que la respalde, pero que supo sacarse provecho a sí misma convirtiéndose en médico. Se preguntaba si lograría algo parecido algún día.

-Estaba caminando un poco, estaba en Ichiraku con Naruto- Le contestó amablemente.

-Ya veo, pues me preocupa que estés sola a estas horas, así que si quieres te acompaño hasta tu casa- Le dijo la joven.

-De acuerdo- Contestó la pelirosa y ambas se encaminaron hacía la casa de la pequeña. Durante el trayecto fueron conversando, por lo que Sakura se enteró que Yumi era la nueva directora del hospital, pese a su joven edad.

-Felicidades, Yumi-san- Le dijo sinceramente.

-Gracias. Estoy algo nerviosa aun por todo esto, pero creo lo haré bien-

-Seguro que si. Yumi-san, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Claro Sakura, ¿qué sucede?- Dijo la chica.

-Yo, pues, me gustaría saber porque te volviste ninja médico- Le dijo curiosa. Yumi sonrió, se tomó su tiempo y respondió.

-A veces ni yo misma lo sé, si te soy sincera. En un principio era lo que más sencillo me resultaba, puesto que tenía buen control de chakra, y me sentía a gusto, pero con el tiempo, fue el hecho de sentirme útil, de saber que puedo ayudar, aunque sea de forma mínima a mis compañeros- Concluyó.

Sakura se quedó callada mientras meditaba lo que acababa de escuchar. Nunca pensó en algo como eso, en ser útil para su equipo hasta lo que ocurrió en el bosque de la muerte, hasta que se vio sola frente a ninjas que la superaban ampliamente en habilidades, sin embargo, ella se enfrentó como pudo a ellos. Aunque no fue suficiente.

-Creo que aquí es tu casa- Dijo de pronto Yumi.

-Eh, si aquí es- Contestó Sakura –Graciaspor acompañarme-

-No fue nada, nos vemos- Se despidió la chica dejándola sola. Sakura levantó su cabeza y observó la luna, estaba enorme y blanca, hermosa sin duda alguna. Un mal presentimiento atravesó su corazón y su mente, con nombre y apellido, Sasuke Uchiha.


	39. CAPITULO 38: Camino a la oscuridad

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto.

 **CAPITULO 38: Camino a la oscuridad**

La casa principal del clan Uchiha estaba vacía, no sabía a ciencia cierta porque, pero le alegraba que no hubiera nadie, no quiería obstáculos, arrepentimientos, nada. Sasuke estaba decidido a abandonar Konoha e irse con Orochimaru en busca de ese ansiado poder. Salió de su casa y se encanimó hacia la salida de la aldea, se detuvo, levantó su cabeza para ver el ciel, observando la luna perfectamente dibujada. Hermosa, algo le decía que no la contemplaría muy a menudo y con tranquilidad en el futuro. Siguió su camino cuando de pronto, cerca de la salida, se encontró con una silueta familiar viéndolo.

* * *

La desesperación los dominaba, Itachi y Emiko, al igual que los padres del joven, estaban buscando a Sasuke por toda la aldea, no hubo tiempo de explicaciones, lo más importante era encontrar al chico.

 _El joven matrimonio estaba a punto de salir en búsqueda del menor de la familia, cuando fueron detenidos por Mikoto._

 _-¿A dónde van a estas horas?- Les dijo la mujer, en cuyos ojos se notaba una severa preocupación._

 _-Vamos a buscar a Sasuke- Dijo Itachi repentinamente. Mikoto miró a su hijo a los ojos, y Emiko pudo evidenciar que ella entreveía que algo malo ocurría con Sasuke, no era tonta._

 _-Algo está mal con tu hermano, ¿verdad?-_

 _-Mamá. Sólo puedo decirte que tenemos que buscarlo- Mientras él hablaba, Fugaku apareció y exigió saber que ocurría -Tenemos que encontrarlo, antes de que cometa una tontería-_

 _-¿Porqué dices eso?- Reprochó su padre -¿Qué le ocurre a Sasuke?-_

 _-Les explicaremos todo una vez que encontremos a Sasuke- Dijo Emiko a sus suegros -Por ahora hay que buscarlo. Como dice Itachi, hay que evitar que haga una estupidez- Dijo firme la chica._

Tras ese pequeño intercambio de palabras, la familia Uchiha se encaminó a buscar, solamente los 4, a Sasuke. Emiko e Itachi sabían que tendrían que dar muchas explicaciones a los mayores, entre ellas porqué ocultar que un criminal como Orochimaru estaba detrás de Sasuke, pero ya encontrarían la manera de hablarlo. Ahora sólo importaba encontrar al chico y evitar a toda costa que se uniera a esa serpiente.

* * *

Estaba firme en su decisión, haría un último intento para evitar que Sasuke se entregara a la oscuridad apelando a lo más puro que tenía, sus sentimientos. Lo vió llegar hasta ese sendero, junto a una banca y lo observó, ambos se miraron hasta que el pelinegro habló.

-Ya es tarde para que estes afuera-

-Eso no importa. Este camino lleva a las puertas de la aldea-

-No te interesa. No te metas en mis asuntos- Estaba siendo duro.

-Tu…nunca me dices nada, Sasuke. Siempre estás callado- Dijo ella empezando a sollozar.

-Intenté ser normal, tener una vida normal. Pero simplemente no puedo, no puedo ser optimista como tu y Naruto. No puedo disfrutar una idílica vida viendo como mi clan es despreciado en la aldea, ser la sombra de mi hermano, de todos, eso es algo que nunca entenderán- Dijo fríamente Sasuke.

-¡Por favor!- Exclamó la pelirrosa -¡No te vayas! Yo te amo tanto, soy capaz de cualquier cosa por ti, incluso seguirte, pero por favor, Sasuke, no me apartes. Te voy a dar toda la felicidad y el amor que necesites- Dijo esto último llorando. Lo cual lo desarmó por completo, ella era…pura. Blanca. Él estaba dispuesto a aceptar la oscuridad con tal de hacerse fuerte, era negro. Siempre supo que esos sentimientos que comenzaron a florecer en su interior no lo llevarían para ningún lado, y estaba comprobado. No podía estar con ella, por más que la quisiera. Sakura no era para él. Rápidamente apareció detrás de ella, respirándole en su nuca.

-Sakura….gracias- Le dijo simplemente y le dio un ligero golpe en el cuello, lo suficiente para ponerla a dormir.

-Sasuke- Susurró la chica mientras perdía la conciencia. La tomó en sus brazos, y la dejó de forma amable en el banco, le acarició con su mirada el rostro, sabiendo que probablemente nunca volverían a verse, y que si lo hacían, quizás no tuvieran el mismo trato. La miró detenidamente, con algo de culpa, retrocedió y se enfiló hacia la salida de la aldea. Directo a su destino.

* * *

-¿Encontraron algo?- Preguntó Fugaku a su familia.

-Desgraciadamente no, papá. Me pregunto donde diablos se abrá metido.

-No lo entiendo, porque Sasuke hace estas cosas?- Dijo Mikoto angustiada por su hijo menor.

-Sigamos buscando. No creo que pueda ir muy lejos, además en las puertas están los guardias. Lo mejor sería que uno de nosotros volviera a la casa, probablemente Sasuke aparezca por allá- Dijo Emiko.

-Tienes razón- Le contestó Mikoto -Iré yo- Dijo y sin más se fue.

-Nosotro continuemos, pero si para el amanecer no lo encontramos, volveremos a la casa y allí veremos que paso seguir- Dijo Fugaku, para que luego los 3 se dispersaran. Emiko avanzó hacia las afueras de la aldea, cerca de la salida, en un sendero, allí vio una silueta sobre una banca. Al acercarse más se percató que era Sakura.

-¿Qué demonios? Sakura- Le dijo tratando despertarla -Sakura, reacciona- La niña lentamente empezo a abrir sus ojos. Una vez totalmente despierta, observ{ó a Emiko con desesperación.

-¡Emiko-san!- Exclamó.

-¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué estas a estas horas en un banco e inconsciente?-

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo! ¡Sasuke se fue!-

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-¡Sasuke! Estabamos aquí y el me golpeó en el cuello y perdí el conocimiento-

-Por dios- Emiko susurró mientras veía llegar a Itachi.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué haces aquí Sakura?- Le preguntó el joven.

-Al parecer ella vio a Sasuke- Le contestó su esposa. Itachi se arrodilló frente a la pelirrosa para poder hablar con ella.

-Sakura, por favor, dime que fue lo que ocurrió- Le dijo de forma calmada.

-Él, dijo que no podía seguir si su clan era tratado de la forma en es tratado por toda la aldea, que no soporta ser tu sombra, Itachi-san- Dijo la niña con algo de pena -Desde hace tiempo se siente presionado, quería demostrarle algo a tu padre, quería que viera su valor. Pero acabó sediendo a la oscuridad a ese poder que le ofrecieron. Traté de evitarlo, de verdad lo intenté- Dijo Sakura y luego rompió en llanto.

-No llores, no es tu culpa- Trató de tranquilizarla Itachi.

-Vamos a llevarte a tu casa- Le dijo Emiko, mientras ponía sus manos en los hombros de la pelirrosa -Quédate tranquila, hallaremos la solución a este problema-

-Sí, de acuerdo- Dijo Sakura.

-La compañaré hasta su casa, busca a tu padre, y… creo que la Quinta Hokage debe saber lo que ocurrió-

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero lo primero es decírselo a mis padres- Ambos se separaron, cada uno por su parte, pensando en el serio problema en que Sasuke, sumido en sus propios dilemas, sumergió a su clan.

* * *

Observaba la aldea desde una pequeña cima, sería, posiblemente, la última vez que la vería.

-Ya vámonos- Dijo Sasuke a los 4 del sonido.

-Por supuesto, Orochimaru-sama está esperándote. Contestó uno de ello.

Era un hecho, no había vulta atrás, se medtió en este atolladero y debía sobrellevarlo. Sólo quedaba esperar que le deparaba ese camino. Un camino muy oscuro y vacío, solitario.


	40. CAPITULO 39:Rescate - Parte 1

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto.

 **CAPITULO 39: Rescate – Parte 1**

La escena era por demás inusual, al menos para Emiko, jamás había visto enojada a Mikoto Uchiha, y sin embargo, allí estaba la menuda mujer, vociferando a su marido, culpándolo, exigiendo explicaciones. Estaban en la oficina de la hokage, por lo que Tsunade estaba presenciándolo todo.

-¡Todo esto es tu culpa!- Gritaba Mikoto mientras aputaba con un dedo a Fugaku -¡Siempre te la pasabas comparándolos, exigiendo a Sasuke cosas que el no estaba listo para dar! ¿Porqué? ¿Porqué siempre te empeñaste en hacerlo sentir inferior a Itachi?- Gritó al mismo tiempo que se abrazó a su hijo mayor y rompió en llanto.

-Yo, de verdad- Simplemente se quedó con la palabra en la boca, no sabía que decir, puesto que todas las acusaciones eran verídicas, había sobreexigido tanto de su hijo menor, que este acabó sucumbiendo a un poder prohibido, llendose a las garras de un criminal de clase S.

-Tenemos que organizarnos lo antes posible para traerlo nuevamente a la aldea- Habló firme la hokage –Por lo pronto, Emiko, lleva a Mikoto a su casa, para que se tranquilice. Itachi, necesito toda la información que hay en ANBU sobre Orochimaru, no omitas ningún detalle- Ordenó, haciendo énfasis en esta ultima frase.

-De acuerdo- Dijo el joven y sin más desapareció.

-Vamonos para la casa, allí nos tranquilizaremos- Dijo Emiko a su suegra mientras salían de la oficina. Una vez ambas mujeres salieron, Tsunade volvió a hablar.

-Ahora voy a organizar al equipo de rescate-

-Disculpe mi pregunta, pero ¿a quienes planea enviar?- Dijo Fugaku. Tsunade parecía estar meditando la respuesta, hasta que finalmente habló, dirigendose al ANBU que había entrado a la oficina.

-Busca a Shikamaru Nara, de inmediato-

-Si señora- Respondio el ninja y desapareció.

-Señora, con el debido respeto, ese chico tiene la edad de mi hijo Sasuke, no creo que sea prudente enviarlo a semenjante misión-

-Entonces, digame, Uchiha, quien es el indicado. Despues de lo ocurrido con Orochimaru, la aldea esta falto de jonin, y los pocos que tenemos están dispersos en misiones, además de custodiar la aldea. Y ciertamente, no puedo enviar a los cazadores ANBU por Sasuke-

-Mi hijo Itachi podría ir. Y también miembros de mi clan-

-Lamento decirte esto, pero los ánimos con el clan Uchiha, por parte de los altos mandos de la aldea, no son precisamente buenos después de que Sasuke escapara de aquí- Esto hizo que en Fugaku se reflejara culpa, la culpa de haber presionado a su hijo, e incluso de sus acciones pasadas. La aldea ahora tenía motivos de sobra para detestar al clan Uchiha.

-De acuerdo, solo quisiera que me mantuviera informado-

-Así será- Respondió la mujer. Fugaku salió de la oficina de la hokage sintiéndose impotente, sin capacidad alguna. Y todo era su culpa, el llevó a su hijo menor a esos límites irrisorios, donde acabó yéndose por poder de su lado, y quien sabe cuando volvería.

* * *

-No puede ser- Fue lo único que salió de boca de Naruto tras escuchar lo que Hiroaki le decía -No es verdad-

-Pues tendrás que creerlo, Sasuke abandonó la aldea y Sakura fue la última que lo vio- Dijo el hombre. Naruto no podía creer lo que oia, Sasuke se fue, simplemente se fue de la aldea sin mediar palabras, al menos con él. Mientras, Hiroaki siguió hablando -Al parecer, ella sospechaba lo que él planeaba hacer e intentó detenerlo, pero no fue posible- Escuchar eso último acabó por enfadarlo.

-¡Ese Sasuke! ¡Cómo se atreve! ¡Lo traeré arrastrado hasta la aldea!- Exclamó.

-Cálmate hijo- Le gritó Emiko -¿Qué podrías hacer? Sakura, quien parecía ejercer cierta influencia, aunque fuera leve sobre Sasuke, no pudo detenerlo, ¿qué podrías hacer tú?- Hiroaki dijo esto último un tanto preocupado, sabía que Naruto era capaz de salir corriendo y cumplir con lo que decía.

-Te lo dije, lo traeré de regreso, no dejaré que mi amigo se vaya con ese infeliz- Dijo el chico con seguridad. Su padre adoptivo se limitó a observarlo, estaba firme en su decisión, estaba claro que no podría detenerlo.

-Sólo no hagas algo inoportuno, Tsunade está organizando un equipo que vaya en su búsqueda-

-Justamente de eso quería hablarte, Naruto- Ambos se giraron para ver de donde provenía la voz, encontrándose con el calmado semblante de Shikamaru Nara. -Senju-san- Saludó el chico cortésmente.

-Buenos días, Shikamaru- Le contestó el hombre. El chico asintió y se dirigió directamente al rubio.

-Naruto, tienes que venir conmigo, la hokage me dio la misión de traer a Sasuke de regreso a la aldea, además me permitió seleccionar a quienes me acompañen, tu eres el primero a quien busco-

-¿Cómo dices?- Pregunt+o el chico anonadado.

-Lo que oyes, ahora vámonos rápido que aun tenemos que buscar a los otros 3-.

-¿Otros 3? ¿Y quienes son?- Preguntó Naruto en su habitual tono.

-Ya lo verás- Le constestó Shikamaru.

* * *

Itachi estaba oficialmente cansado. Estuvo toda la noche buscando a su hermano menor sin el menor descanso posible. Entró a su casa, encontrándose en la cocina con su joven esposa.

-Ya llegué- Dijo en voz baja.

-Bienvenido- Contestó la chica mientras se acercaba a él y le daba un corto beso.

-¿Mi madre como está?- Preguntó a su esposa, mientras ésta le servia una taza de té.

-Se quedó dormida, aunque le tuve que dar un calmante, estaba muy alterada- Le contestó. La observó detenidamente, Emiko llevaba puesta una camisa color azul que le llegaba hasta la mitad de su trasero y un pantalón corto blanco. En su espalda, estaba el símbolo del clan Uchiha. Hasta el momento, no había pensado en cuanto ella estaba aguantando, soportando dentro de su clan, un clan que había llevado la presión sobre todos al extremo de salpicar a su hermano menor y llevarlo a tomar una decisión totalmente fuera de lugar.

\- ¿Te sientes bien?- Escuchó que ella le preguntaba.

-Si. Solo cansado. Todo este asunto me tiene un poco contrariado-

-Es lógico. Supongo que irás a buscarlo-

-La hokage me lo impidió-

-¿Cómo?- Le dijo Emiko sorprendida-Hubiera jurado que irías detrás de Sasuke-

-No, ella me envió a buscar los archivos sobre Orochimaru- Emiko dejó su taza y miró a su esposo.

-Y qué fue lo que encontraste?-

-Exactamente lo que me advertiste. Jutsus prohibidos, experimentos, manejo inadecuado de su conocimiento. Además….- Itachi paró de hablar y miró a Emiko antes de seguir –Al salir de allí me encontré a ese anciano, Danzo-

-¿Te encontraste con ese viejo? ¿Te dijo algo?- Ese anciano nunca le había dado buena espina, era como si arrastrara algo turbio tras de sí, y eso la inquietaba de sobremanera.

-Solo me observó y….- Se detuvo nuevamente, como analizando sus palabras –Dijo que tuviera cuidado porque se aproximaban tiempos complicados. No entiendo que me quizo decir-

-Ese viejo buitre- Dijo exasperada Emiko.

-Ya llegué- Escucharon los jóvenes al jefe de la familia.

-Papá, bienvenido- Le dijo Itachi a su padre.

-¿Tu madre como se encuentra?-

-Dormida- Le dijo el joven -¿Qué fue lo que hablaste con la hokage?-

-Le sirvo un poco de té- Dijo Emiko mientras los hombres se sentaban a hablar.

-Gracias- le dijo Fugaku a su nuera en cuanto esta le acercó la humeante taza -Pues, enviará a un equipo de rescate-

-Eso es bueno, pero no te veo muy convencido-

-El equipo estará liderado por Shikamaru Nara- Itachi y Emiko se miraron entre sí y asintieron sorprendidos.

-Pero el apenas ha sido ascendido a chunin, ¿cómo es que le dan semejante misión?- Preguntó una Emiko desconcertada.

-No sé qué decirles, francamente. El equipo está por salir ahora mismo, si no equivoco-

-¿De quienes se trata?- Preguntó Itachi.

-No tengo mucha información, más que ese chico se encargaría de buscar a quienes lo acompañen- Fugaku miró a Emiko y continúo hablando -Entre ellos está tu hermano, Naruto-

-¿Qué?!- Gritó al tiempo que se disponía a salir de la casa -Ese idiota, no sabe en qué lío se está metiendo!- Exclamó exasperada la chica.

-¿A dónde vas, Emiko?- Le escuchó preguntar a su esposo.

-Voy a ver a mi padre, estoy segura de que él está más que al tanto de esto- Tras decir eso, salió corriendo hacia su antigua casa, esperando encontrar a su padre.


	41. CAPITULO 40: Rescate - Parte 2

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto.

 **CAPITULO 40: Rescate – Parte 2**

El equipo estaba listo, Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, Choji y Naruto. Irían en busca de Sasuke. El chico del clan Nara, quien sería el líder del equipo, explicó el plan que seguirían como equipo, la organización que tendrían.

-Muy bien, es hora de irnos. Aún podemos alcanzar a Sasuke-. Todos asintieron, mientras Naruto pensaba en la firme resolución de traer a su amigo de regreso.

-Naruto- Escuchó el rubio que lo llamaban, al voltearse todos, se encontraron con el pálido semblante de Sakura.

-Yo…- No sabía que decirle a su amigo, se sentía inútil, impotentente -Me gustaría ir con ustedes- Susurró la pelirrosa. Shikamaru la observó y habló.

-Eso no será posible, Sakura. Ni siquiera tú pudiste detenerlo- Dijo el chico. Naruto siguió viendo a Sakura, con pesar y tristeza.

-Naruto, te lo pido por favor, trae de regreso a Sasuke- Dijo la chica con lágrimas en sus ojos. Naruto la miró y con su enorme sonrisa asintió.

-Es una promesa, Sakura. Yo traeré a Sasuke de regreso a la aldea-

-En marcha, todos- Dijo Shikamaru, posteriormente, el equipo partió de la aldea. Sakura escuchó a alguien acercarse, volte+o su cabeza para ver que se trataba de Emiko.

-No puede ser, ya se fue-

-Emiko-san. Qué hace aquí?-

-Quería ver a ese cabeza hueca antes de que se fuera. Pero veo que llegué tarde- La joven vió el rostro de Sakura, la cual tenía sus rostro inusualmente apagado -No te preocupes- Dijo Emiko poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de la pelirrosa -Naruto hará lo imposible por traerlo de regreso. No tienes porque preocuparte- Dijo Emiko. Sakura la observó y asintió, debían tener fe en el rubio.

* * *

Caminaba a su destino, uno funesto, pero aún asi su decisión era firme. Orochimaru era el único que podía darle el poder suficiente para aplastar a todos, conseguir el respeto de su padre y que su clan dejara de ser filipendiado por todos en Konoha. El grupo se detuvo repentinamente, para sorpresa de Sasuke.

-¿Por qué nos detuvimos?- Preguntó con su gélido tono de voz el chico.

-Antes de llegar con Orochimaru-sama, tienes que madurar tu marca de maldición- Dijo uno de los 4 del Sonido. Ante la mención de esa marca, Sasuke llevó su mano hacia el lugar donde se encontraba, en su cuello. Tempestivamente le vinieron a la cabeza los recuerdos de lo acontecido ese día. De Sakura tratando de protegerlo y contenerlo, nuevamente estaba ese sentimiento cálido que sentía cuando estaba cerca de la pelirrosa.

-¿Qué diablos te sucede niño?- Le dijo la chica de cabello rojo, con agresividad.

-Nada. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que esta marca madure?- Contestó Sasuke, anulando cualquier pensamiento respecto a Konoha. Nada de eso le servía en estos momentos.

-Vamos a meterte en una cápsula sellada, donde la marca madurará por sí misma. Una vez fuera de ella, estarás en condiciones de utilizar la marca a tu voluntad- Le explicó el hombre.

-De acuero, lo haré- Dijo Sasuke. Inmediatamente se vio rodeado por esos 4 extraños, procedieron a realizar una especie de jutsu, la marca comenzó a arderle, y finalmente uno de ellos lo metió dentro del enorme cilindro de madera. Una vez dentro, los miembros del sonido sellaron completamente el recipiente, para luego continuar su viaje.

-Con esto bastará, cuando este fuera, la marca de maldición ya habrá madurado. Sigamos- Dijo éste.

* * *

Su diario trabajo no le causaba mayores problemas a Yumi, sin embargo, estaba particularmente estresada esos días. Hacia un rato que Emiko se marchó luego de buscar unos calmantes para Mikoto, quien estaba sumamente alterada desde la huida de su hijo menor de la aldea. Le reconmendó a su amiga que le suministraran a la mujer el medicamento unas dos veces por día, durante el mediodía y antes de dormir, para mantenerla tranquila. El clan Uchiha era un infierno desde temprano, y es que el hecho de que uno de los hijos del líder escapara para unirse a un criminal de rango S despertaba el escozor de todos, pero no solo entre ellos, sino de toda la aldea. Nuevamente había miradas recriminatorias hacia los Uchiha, desconfianza. Pero en parte, y por lo que le contó Emiko, había alguien que se estaba encargando de ello.

 _-Ese buitre de Danzo Shimura está sembrando desconfianza en los ancianos del consejo, y ellos, a su vez, lo hacen con los civiles-_

 _-¿Cómo estás tan segura de ello?- Le preguntó a Emiko._

 _-Estuve reunida con Tsunade antes de venir, y fue clara cuando me dijo que los ancianos se estaban encargando de hacer saber a toda la aldea que Sasuke Uchiha era un desertor- Dijo la joven con cierta rabia en su voz._

 _-Eso es muy extremo, él es sólo un niño, apenas un genin. No tienen derecho a acusarlo de esa forma- Dijo Yumi molesta._

 _-Lo sé, pero el propio Sasuke se fue por su voluntad con Orochimaru. Y aunque sea un niño, tiene un gran potencial como ninja, pertenece a uno de los clanes más fuertes de Konoha, sumado a que escapó con un enemigo confeso de la aldea, los civiles y esos viejos buitres tienen motivos para temer y desconfiar-_

 _-Que triste- Susurró Yumi._

 _-Siempre supe que el clan Uchiha no gozaba de la misma aceptación que el clan Senju, y lamentablemente, esto no hace más que recrudecer la situación- Dijo Emiko apesadumbrada, tras lo que se levantó dispuesta a irse -Tengo que volver a mi casa, Mikoto explotará de angustia si no hay noticias de Sasuke- Yumi asintió._

 _-De acuerdo, manda a buscarme si Mikoto empeora- Dijo amable._

 _-Por supuesto-._

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la puerta abrirse, al voltearse se encontró con el rostro preocupado de Shisui.

-Es muy raro que uses la puerta, por lo general entras y sales por la ventana- Le dijo acercándose a él para acariciar su mejilla.

-Digamos que no tengo las energías suficientes- Contest+o un poco cansado.

-Estas agotado con toda esta situación con Sasuke, ¿verdad? –

\- ¿Y quien no lo estaría? Es todo muy inverosímil, o sea, sabia que tenia diferencias con Fugaku-san, pero no me imagine que llegara al punto de fugarse con un criminal-

-A todos nos sorprende cariño- Le dijo observadora -Pero hay algo más que te inquieta. Puedes decírmelo-

-Supongo que Emiko ya te lo dijo, pero los ánimos están caldeados en el clan, los ancianos lanzan acusaciones a diestra y siniestra, ya sea contra aldea, Itachi y su familia. Están convencidos de no hay culpa alguna en las costumbres del clan-

-Supongo que tu abuela está en ese grupo- Dijo susurrando Yumi. Fue más un pensamiento que algo que quisiera decir, pero, simplemente no pudo contenerlo.

-Yumi, no te lo negaré, mi abuela es estricta en cuanto a tradiciones se refiere, pero ya lo hemos hablado- Contestó Shisui. Si, lo habían hablado y también su abuela había expresado en incontables ocaciones la inconformidad que sentía con respecto a su relación, y como siempre, trataba de ignorarlo.

-Perdoname, no quise decir eso, pero sientro que esto se agudizará, si ya antes no soportaba a gente ajena al clan Uchiha, ahora que ocurrió esto, menos lo hará- Shisui se acercó a Yumi, tomó su cara entre sus manos y besó su frente.

-Quédate tranquila, mi amor, nadie me separará de ti. No permitiré que las costumbres anticuadas del clan socaven mi vida como lo hicieron con Sasuke- Le dijo el joven.

-¿Crees que esas tradiciones lo llevaron a eso?- Preguntó ella, ya más tranquila.

-Es probable, sabía por Itachi que Fugaku-san ejercía cierta presión sobre él, y tu misma has visto que él no mostraba mucho aprecio por Emiko-

-Bueno, eso no lo disimulaba, pero creo que tampoco estaba tan consumido por eso, es decir, logró adaptarse en su equipo, aceptar otras personas fuera del clan Uchiha-

-Eso no es tan cierto, cariño, la prueba está en que se haya largado de la aldea- Le dijo algo pesimista -En fin, te esperaré hasta que salgas del hospital para que cenemos juntos, necesito al menos esta noche lejos de mi clan para aclarar mis ideas-

-De acuerdo, ya me falta poco, asi que no tendrás que esperar mucho- Le dio un beso rápido al joven y este salió, como siempre lo hacía, por la ventama. Emiko meditó unos segundos sobre Sasuke, quizás Shisui tuviera razón y gran parte de la culpa de esta situación la tuvieran las arcaicas costumbres de los Uchiha, pero también había visto a Sasuke con sus compañeros de equipo, con Sakura principalmente, y el chico no era tan indiferente a ella. Solo esperaba que ese vínculo fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacarlo de ese drama.


	42. CAPITULO 41: Rescate - Parte 3

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto.

 **CAPITULO 41: Rescate – Parte 3**

La velocidad con que el equipo de rescate alcanzó su objetivo fue alucinante. Gracias al byakugan de Neji pudieron encontrar a Sasuke metido dentro de ese enorme recipiente, enfureciendo a Naruto. El rubio estaba dispuesto a pelearse con los 4 que estaban frente a ellos.

-Adelantense, yo me quedo y acabaré con ellos, luego los alcanzo- Dijo uno.

-De acuerdo- Dijo la chica pelirroja -Démonos prisa, lord Orochimaru esta esperándonos- Ante la mención del sannin, la furia de Naruto comenzó a elevarse, pero la voz de Neji lo sacó de ese transe.

-Escuchen, adelántense, yo me quedo a enfrentarlo-

-No vas a quedarte solo- Exclamó Naruto.

-Naruto, escúchame bien. Tu tienes algo que puede cambiar a las personas. Así como me salvaste a mi, estoy seguro de que podrás salvar a Sasuke- Le dijo el chico, confiándole el éxito de la misión. El grupo siguió su camino, y poco a poco, uno por uno, los miembros del equipo de rescate fueron quedando a pelear con el enemigo, Naruto se vio solo, solo frente a la misión, de él dependía el éxito de la misma, el verdadero propósito, salvar a Sasuke.

* * *

-Necesito que organices un equipo de emergencia- Dijo firme la quinta hokage a Emiko, quien estaba parada frente al escritorio. La llamada de Tsunade la había desconcertado, incluso Itachi temió que se tratara de algo serio.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Es para ir detrás del equipo de rescate de Sasuke, más que nada, para saber en qué condiciones se encuentran los chicos y si necesitan ayuda. Organiza a quienes puedas y llévatelos, menos a Itachi- Eso último dejó sorprendida a la joven.

-¿Puedo preguntar la razón?- Dijo Emiko.

-Seré franca contigo Emiko, creo que Danzo está involucrado en este asunto, a juzgar por la pasividad que muestra- Nuevamente aparecía ese buitre en escena, así sea solo por mención y no físicamente, la fastidiaba de sobremanera.

-¿A qué se refiere?- Preguntó la joven con cautela.

-Danzo no ha mostrado preocupación, es más en la última reunión que tuve con los ancianos hace unas horas se mostró sumamente calmado, lo que me sorprendió, sobretodo si tenemos en cuenta la inquina que siente hacia el clan Uchiha- Dijo la sannin.

-¿Y eso tiene que ver con que no quiera que Itachi vaya a la misión?- Volvió a cuestionar.

-Así es. Itachi es de los mejores ANBU de la aldea, tiene llegada dentro de Raíz, por lo que lo necesito vigilando a ese viejo buitre- Concluyó Tsunade.

-Entendido, señora- Dijo Emiko con una reverencia -Entonces quisiera que en el esquipo esten Kakashi Hatake y Yumi Nozawa-

-Está bien, las razones por las que los elijes son obvias- Kakashi, siendo el líder del equipo 7, quizás pudiera ser de gran ayuda para traer a Sasuke de regreso, y Yumi era médico, lo cual era sumamente necesario. -Los mandaré llamar y completaré el equipo con otros 2 shinobis y 2 más del personal médico, encuéntrate con ellos en las puertas de la aldea. Mucha suerte- Le dijo Tsunade de manera sincera.

-De acuerdo. Con su permiso- Dijo la joven y se retiró, pensando en lo que se le venía encima. Al llegar a su casa, se encontró con Mikoto despierta.

-¿Qué hace levantada, ¿se siente mal?-

-¿Dónde están todos?- Preguntó súbitamente la mujer -¿Dónde está mi esposo?- Mikoto comenzó a elevar la voz a medida que hablaba, a la vez que su rabia aumentaba -¿Dónde está Itachi? ¿Dónde está Sasuke?!- Dijo esto último a los gritos.

-Cálmese por favor- Le dijo Emiko.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto?- Dijo fuera de sí mientras tomaba por los hombros a Emiko. -¿Porqué mi pequeño hijo huyó esa manera?- Concluyó desesperada y en llanto.

-Será mejor que vaya a acostarse. Está muy alterada aún-

-¿Qué puedo hacer?- Dijo llorando Mikoto.

-Por el momento, sea paciente, ya verá que todo se solucionará. Todos estamos haciendo lo posible por traerlo de regreso- Dijo y se abrazó con su suegra. Unos minutos más tarde, Itachi y Fugaku llegaron a la casa, encontrándose con la penosa escena.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- Preguntó Fugaku.

-Está un poco alterada, mejor llévela a descansar- Constestó Emiko. Fugaku, procedió a llevarse a su esposa al segundo piso de la casa para que se tranquilizara, mientras dejó a los jóvenes solos.

-¿Qué pasó Emiko?- Preguntó Itachi, mientras llevaba su mano a la mejilla de su esposa para acariciarla.

-Vine a buscar unas cosas para una misión, y me la encontré despierta. Ella está muy alterada con toda esta situación, me tiene preocupada- Dijo ella.

-A mi también, pero no hay más que podamos hacer. Francamente me siento un inútil- Se reprochó Itachi a si mismo.

-No digas eso- Dijo Emiko a la par que, con sus manos, tomaba el rostro de Itachi para encontrar sus ojos -Todos estamos haciendo lo posible por buscar a Sasuke, desde nuestro lugar- Le dijo consolándolo.

-Lo sé, pero es imposible que me sienta de otra forma, he estado dándole vueltas al asunto, y la verdad es que me siento culpable porque en parte Sasuke se presionaba a si mismo para igualarme, para complacer a mi padre, y al no conseguirlo, decidió cometer esta locura-

-Sonará crudo lo que voy a decirte, pero el único al que podemos responsabilizar es a tu padre, el fue quien presionó a Sasuke, no tú. Tu has sido un buen hermano con él, siempre lo apoyaste, jamás dudaste de sus capacidades, así que evita sentirte así, cariño- Le dijo la joven con dulzura. Itachi tomó una de las manos de su esposa y besó su palma.

-Siempre sabes que decirme. Es una de las múltiples razones de porque te amo-

-Igual yo. Deberías ir a acostarte. No has parado desde que esto sucedió-

-Tienes razón, estoy completamente agotado. Mencionaste una misión- Le dijo mientras subían las escaleras de la casa.

-Si, iré con Yumi, Kakashi y otros shinobis más a seguir al equipo que fue en busca de tu hermano. Como apoyo principalmente-

-Bien, al menos no irás sola. No es que dude de tus capacidades, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme-

-Descuida, todo estará bien, haremos lo mejor-

Emiko acabó de preparar sus cosas y salió al encuentro con su equipo de misión, el cual estaba casi completo en la entrada de la aldea.

-Hasta que llegas, Emiko. ¿Estabas ocupada despidiéndote de tu marido?- Le dijo Kakashi con burla.

-Eso no te incumbe, cabeza hueca- Le contestó la joven -Muy bien, parece que estamos todos, asi que vamos. Yumi, ¿llevas todo lo necesario?- Le dijo a su amiga.

-Lo suficiente como para primeros auxilios y urgente traslado en caso de emergencia- Dijo la chica.

-Muy bien- Dijo Kakashi -Necesitamos localizar el rastro de los chicos- Luego de realizar varios sellos de manos, el sensei invocó a un perro de color marrón, el cual comenzó a rastrear el olor dejado por Naruto y sus compañeros, mientras que detrás del animal, el equipo se encaminaba.

* * *

Naruto había llega a un punto de no retorno, frente a él estaba ese hombre extraño, de cabello blanco, con dos puntos en la frente, impidiéndole hacercarse al contenedor dentro del cual estaba Sasuke.

-¿Quién demonios eres?- Dijo con rabia el rubio.

-Mi nombre es Kimimaro Kaguya, y no pienso entregarte a Sasuke Uchiha. Él es esencial para Orochimaru-sama- Dijo el hombre. Ante la mencion de Orochimaru, Naruto comenzó a experimentar una súbita rabia. Cuando se disponía a pelear con Kimimaro, el contenedor comenzó a expulsar un extraño chakra, de pronto el recipiente explot+o y en medio del aturdimiento, Naruto distinguió la silueta de una persona, Sasuke.

Sasuke sentía algo sumamente diferente en sí mismo, había algo corriendo en sus venas, por fin lo tenía, por fin tenía poder, pero sabía que tenía que perfeccionarse. Por el momento se sentía lleno de poder, tanto que comenzó a reírse de forma macabra, como fuera lo mejor de la vida, para luego desaparecer a toda velocidad, Naruto, dispuesto a seguirlo, se vió impedido por Kimimaro.

-Tendrás que enfrentarme si quieres seguirlo- Le dijo éste. Dispuesto a lo que sea, Naruto no vaciló y se decidió a enfrentarlo, pero un torbellino lo impidió.

-Tu eres…- Naruto vió a Rock Lee, por fin de pie, curado.

-Naruto, yo pelearé contra él- Dijo en referencia a su oponente -Tu vete detrás de Sasuke. Vete, alcanzalo y tráelo de regreso, se lo prometiste a Sakura- Dijo con vehemencia Lee.

-De acuerdo, ten cuidado, regresaremos todos juntos- Y así salió detrás del pelinegro. Naruto fue a toda velocidad tratanto de alcanzar a Sasuke y pensando en lo último que le dijo Lee. Cumpliría su promesa. Llegó hasta ese lugar que llamaban Valle del Fin, un lugar donde había una cascada flanqueada por dos enormes estatuas de quienes eran los fundadores de Konoha, en la cima de cada una estaban ellos, Naruto y Sasuke, éste último de espaldas, mientras el rubio lo miraba. Sasuke se volteó, dejando ver su rostro cambiado, ahora con una fría indiferencia y la marca de maldición invadiéndole gran parte del mismo.

-Hola, perdedor- Fue lo único que dijo. Algo cambió.


	43. CAPITULO 42: El quiebre de los lazos

Los personajes no me pertenecer, pertenecen al mangaka Masashi Kishimoto.

 **CAPITULO 42: El quiebre de los lazos**

Frente a frente. Uno enfurecido, el otro, con la cabeza fría.

-Sasuke- Dijo Naruto con rabia.

-Así que decidiste seguirme, dime, ¿ella te mandó?- Le dijo el pelinegro de forma un tanto despectiva. Naruto sabía a qué se refería.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?!- Gritó enardecido -¿Cómo pudiste dejar la aldea para irte con Orochimaru? Abandonaste a tu familia, a nuestro equipo, dejaste a Sakura tirada!- Acabó furioso.

-Eso no me importa- Contestó Sasuke con la mayor frialdad posible -Ahora tengo lo que siempre quise-

-No lo permitiré- Dijo con énfasis Naruto -¡No permitiré que te vayas detrás de Orochimaru-

El rubio el lanzó al ataque, si no podía hacerle entender por las buenas, lo haría por las malas. Sasuke respondió con igual potencia, quizás más aún, cosa que sorprendió a Naruto. El menor de los Uchiha se había vuelto verdaderamente fuerte, y sabía perfectamente el causante de eso, lo cual lo enardeció más.

* * *

Unos por uno los fueron encontrando. Emiko, Kakashi y Yumi se encontraron a su paso con los miembros del equipo de rescate, el último, Shikamaru Nara, parecía ser el que menos herido se encontraba.

-Falta Naruto- Dijo Kakashi.

-El siguió al último que quedaba del enemigo, que se llevaba a Sasuke- Contestó Shikamaru.

-Debemos alcanzarlos- Dijo Emiko.

-Vayan detrás de ellos, yo me encargaré de darles primeros auxilios y llevarlos lo antes posible a la aldea- Dijo Yumi, mientras deslizaba su vista desde Emiko a los chicos -Choji Akimichi y Neji Hyuga son los que más grave se encuentran, necesitan la mayor atención posible-

-De acuerdo, pero cuídate- Le dijo su amiga, y junto con Kakashi, se dispusieron a ir tras los chicos, ambos sin decir nada, pero sumamante preocupados por lo que pudiera suceder.

-Kakashi, hay algo que quiero preguntarte- Dijo Emiko de pronto.

-Dime- Le dijo simplemente, aunque pensantivo.

-Tu has sido su maestro hasta ahora, así que quizás puedas responderme, dime ¿Qué crees que ocurre con Sasuke, de verdad es capaz de cualquier cosa por poder?- Le dijo ella.

-Honestamente, no lo sé. Sasuke siempre ha sido muy reservado, no compartió mucho con el equipo sobre cómo se sentía. La realidad es que, probablemente, el no haya desarrollado simpatía alguna por sus compañeros, a excepción de Sakura, en vista de que se despidió de ella- Contestó el peliblanco.

-Es probable, aunque creo que, si desarrolló algún vínculo con ella y Naruto, el siempre fue muy parco con respecto a sus sentimientos, lo más seguro es que se los lleve a la tumba- Sentenció Emiko.

-Lamento cortar su conversación- Dijo Pakkun, uno de los perros ninja de Kakashi -Pero detecto el olor de esos dos muy cerca de aquí-

-Apresuremonos- Dijo Kakashi y comenzaron a avanzar a mayor velocidad. Hacia donde el par de genins se estaban enfrentando.

* * *

Se había acabado, como un si las emociones que ambos chicos experimentaron durante su encuentro, se enteriorizaran, comenzó a llover de forma desaforada. Naruto estaba tirado, fuera de combate, mientras Sasuke sólo lo observaba, por última vez, recordando una vez más todo lo que había vivido en esos 12 años en Konoha, y en ese corto período de tiempo que compartió con el rubio, con Kakashi, y Sakura. Durante su tiempo encerrado dentro del recipiente que lo ayudó a madurar la marca de maldición, había aceptado que tenía sentimientos un tanto fuertes por la pelirrosa, pero, al mismo tiempo, decidió que esos sentimientos sólo lo harían retroceder en su objetivo, por lo que los encapsuló, nunca los sacaría a la luz, quedarían guardados desde este preciso momento al igual que sus recuerdos. Sin más, se fue, dejando a quien fuera su amigo inconsciente, en la lluvia. Y así fue como Kakashi y Emiko encontraron a Naruto, varios minutos después. Emiko se acercó y puso su mano buscando pulso.

-¡Está con vida!- Le dijo a Kakashi, el cual se encontraba explorando el lugar, en busca de Sasuke.

-Debemos llevarlo urgente a la aldea- Le contestó el sensei.

-Tienes razón, ¿y Sasuke?- Preguntó ella.

-No lo encuentro por ninguna parte. Es probable que se encuentre rumbo a la guarida de Orochimaru-

-No hay nada que podamos hacer- Dijo la chica algo tosca -Volvamos a la aldea, y allí veremos con más calma lo que se hará de ahora en adelante-

Kakashi entía deseos de ir él mismo tras su alumno, pero Emiko tenía razón. Naruto estaba gravemente herido y tenía que ser atendido, por ello decidió obedecer a la joven y ponerse en camino. Además, dudaba que Sasuke estuviera en sus cabales.

* * *

Uno por uno fueron llegando los heridos, Sakura observaba, y se preguntaba que había acontecido, donde estaba Sasuke. Evidentemente, la misión había fracasado. Los últimos en aparecer fueron Kakashi y Emiko, y con ellos, un malherido Naruto.

-¡No puede ser! ¿Qué ocurrió?- Preguntó la pelirrosa.

-Tranquila, el estará bien, luego te explico lo ocurrido- Le dijo Kakashi. Mientras que Naruto era trasladado para ser atendido en el hospital. Emiko, por su parte, se quedó observando la puerta del quirófano donde entró el chico. Al darse vuelta se encontró con la angustiada mirada de Sakura.

-Ellos pelearon- Dijo Emiko, mientras Sakura se sorprendía de lo que decía la joven -Al parecer, Sasuke huyó luego de dejar inconsciente a Naruto. Lo más probable, es que, en estos momentos, él esté junto a Orochimaru- Dijo sin emoción alguna, también sin darse cuenta de que Itachi había escuchado lo que le dijo a Sakura. La niña, por su parte, comenzó a llorar, de forma estrepitosa, lo que provocó que Emiko la abrazara.

-Ese tonto- Dijo únicamente el heredero Uchiha, mirando como su joven esposa consolaba a la niña, al tiempo que se percataba de su presencia. Era, simplemente arrollador, y aún tenía que enfrentar a sus padres.

Emiko finalmente se dio cuenta de la presencia de su esposo y decidió contar lo que sabía al respecto a los dos.

-Y eso es todo lo que se- Finalizó Emiko.

-Ya veo. Creo por el momento deberemos dejar las cosas así- Dijo itachi.

-¿Cómo? ¿No piensas en buscar a Sasuke?- Dijo Sakura desconcertada. Itachi la observó y vió el rostro de la niña, preocupada, exaltada por cualquier cosa que le pudiera pasar a su hermano, inmediatamente sintió empatía por la niña.

-Tranquila, por supuesto que lo buscaremos. Pero por el momento, deberemos detenernos a pensar en el siguiente movimiento, además también están nuestras obligaciones para con la aldea-

-Tienes razón- Aceptó Sakura y decidió retirarse y dejar a la pareja a solas -Ahora si me disculpan, iré a tomar un poco de aire fresco- Dijo la pelirrosa al retirarse.

-Está muy aflijida- Comentó Itachi mientras veía a Sakura irse.

-Es lógico, quiere a tu hermano, y no precisamente como amigo- Le contestó Emiko -Te pregunto lo mismo que te preguntó Sakura, ¿no vas a buscar a Sasuke de forma inmediata?-

-Creo que sería imprudente, tenemos muy pocas pistas acerca de su paradero, y Orochimaru tiene guaridas a los largo de las 5 grandes naciones. Sería arriesgado lanzarse a semejante búsqueda sin tener una sola pista-

-¿Y cómo obtendremos pista alguna si no nos enfocamos en eso?- Volvió a cuestionar Emiko.

-Tenemos la ubicación de varias de los escondites de Orochimaru, algunas con mayor precisión que otras, además el maestro Jiraiya está rastreando esos lugares, además de la localización de Akatsuki- Esto último la sorprendió, sabía que el viejo Jiraiya era poco ordinario, pero nunca se imagino el calibre de sus misiones.

-¿Esperarás a que regrese para organizarte?-

-En parte, pero hay otra cosa que nos detiene de ir en busca de mi hermano- Dijo Itachi -En estos momentos, Orochimaru debe encontrarse en estado de alerta, a la espera de Sasuke, y especulando con un posible ataque de Konoha. Lo más prudente en estos momentos es dejar pasar un tiempo y luego lanzarse a la búsqueda. Los resultados serían más favorables-

-Sabes que tu hermano podría ganar poder en ese tiempo de espera, lo cual podría resultar incontrolable- Le señaló su esposa.

-Es un riesgo que debemos correr- Contestó Itachi. Emiko posó sus manos en los hombros de su esposo y lo abrazó, sabía que necesitaba consuelo.

* * *

La oscuridad dominaba el lugar, finalmente estaba lejos de todo, en el sitio donde alcanzaría el poder a cualquier costo.

-Por fin llegas, Sasuke- Dijo una voz en esa oscuridad. El pelinegro visualizó a quien le hablaba, con esa voz tan tétrica.

-Aquí estoy, Orochimaru- Dijo con frialdad -Comenzemos con el entrenamiento-

-No comas ansias, pequeño. Hay mucho para enseñarte, pero también tenemos mucho tiempo, así que, porque no descansas y luego nos pondremos a planificar tu entrenamiento- Le dijo el sannin, mientras le indicaba que lo siguiera.

Sasuke no contestó y caminó detrás de quien sería su maestro desde ese momento. Entregado a ese oscuro destino.


	44. CAPITULO 43: Mirada al horizonte

Los personajes no me pertenecer, pertenecen al mangaka Masashi Kishimoto.

 **CAPITULO 43: Mirada al horizonte**

Emiko se sorprendió de la reacción de Mikoto. Y es que la joven esperaba llanto y un escándalo similar al anterior, pero ella estaba en total silencio, su mirada apagada, observando el patio de la casa.

-¿Te sientes bien, mamá?- Le preguntó Itachi. Mikoto continuó callada, mientras Fugaku colocaba su mano sobre el hombro de su esposa.

-Estaré bien- Dijo la mujer después de un rato en silencio. Colocó su mano sobre la de su esposo y continuó, de forma queda -Todo estará bien. Ahora si me disculpan, haré la cena- Dijo esto para levantarse y dirigirse a la cocina de la casa. Todos los presentes la observaron.

-Ella no está bien- Le susurró Emiko a Itachi.

-No, parece estar en un transe- Le dijo este -Papá, sugiero que tu te ocupes de mamá mientras yo me ocupo del asunto de Sasuke, además, supongo que tienes tus obligaciones con la policía militar-

-Sí, he estado descuidando últimamente ese asunto. Mantenme informado-

-Si me lo permite, le pediré a Yumi que venga a ver a Mikoto- Dijo Emiko.

-Eso sería una buena idea, estoy preocupado por ella- Dijo Fugaku.

-De paso voy a ver a Naruto, mi padre me dijo que ya lo trasladaron a una habitación-

-Me gustaría hablar con él, para saber cómo vió a Sasuke- Le dijo itachi.

-Veré como se encuentra y te lo digo- Le contestó Emiko, Itachi asintió, y ella se separó de ellos dos.

* * *

Poco a poco fue despertando, sus ojos azules comenzaron a explorar la habitación donde se encontraba, todo estaba en silenco, a excepción del murmullo exterior, había una mesa al costado de su cama, encima un pequeño jarrón con flores, una de ellas de color blanca, como la que Sakura acostumbraba llevarle a Sasuke cuando estaba hospitalizado, su amiga si se preocupaba por él después de todo, pensó Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Veo que ya despertaste- Escuchó decir el chico, y al girar la cabeza se encontró con la amable mirada de Hiroaki.

-Viejo, ¿qué sucedió?-

-Ya te contaré todo, pero dime, ¿cómo te sientes?- Le preguntó de forma tranquila. Naruto lo observo, y notó que el hombre no estaba precisamente en buen estado, se notaba que no había dormido mucho, tenía ojeras, estaba un tanto desarreglado. Se preguntó entonces si él era la causa de tal descuido.

-Me siento bien- Su estómago eligió ese preciso momento para gruñir, sacándole a ambos una risa -Creo que tengo un poco de hambre- Dijo el niño.

-Por supuesto, y no es nada que un buen tazón de ramen no pueda solucionar- Le dijo Hiroaki.

-Viejo, ¿Por qué estás tan desarreglado? ¿Acaso estuviste preocupado por mi todo este tiempo?- Hiroaki miró a Naruto y puso su mano sobre su cabeza, acariciándole el cabello, un gesto que normalmente hacía con el niño, y que él mismo recordaba de pequeño.

-¿Qué clase de padre sería si no me preocupo por ti?- Le contestó con una sonrisa, Naruto estaba tentado de recordarle que él no era verdaderamente su hijo, pero, después pensó, con una sensación cálida en el corazón, que Hiroaki había sido, y seguirá siendo, su única figura paterna, no sabía porque lo adoptó, salvo que era amigo de sus verdaderos padres, pero Hiroaki siempre lo hizo sentir querido.

-Bien, voy a buscarte algo de comer y de paso le digo a Yumi así te examina- Dijo esto y salió de la habitación. Dejando al niño pensando en todo lo acontecido.

-Ese Hiroaki, siempre tan amable- Escuchó Naruto y al ver por la ventana, se encontró a Jiraiya sentado mirándolo.

-Es usted, sabio pervertido- Le contentó el chico.

-Ya te he dicho que no me digas así- Dijo el viejo simulando enojarse -En fin, iré directo al grano, estoy decidido a llevarte conmigo durante mis viajes para poder entrenarte-

-¿Cómo dice?- Naruto estaba sorprendido, Jiraiya, por lo general, parecía poner pegas respecto a entrenarlo, por lo que esa repentina decisión lo sorprendió.

-Voy a ser directo, las personas que atacaron a Emiko la vez anterior, pertenecen a una organización llamada Akatsuki, ellos buscan a las llamadas bestias con cola-

-Osea que buscan….- Naruto se quedó un tanto helado mientras hablaba.

-Así es. Quieren al zorro de 9 colas que está encerrado dentro de ti. Por lo que es primordial que te lleve conmigo a entrenar, tienes que hacerte fuerte, para que puedas hacerle frente a la amenaza que pende sobre tu cabeza, Emiko no puede cuidarte eternamente- Naruto escuchó esto y pensó en su hermana adoptiva, ella siempre lo protegió, al principio pensaba que se traba de amor fraterno, pero, en cuanto supo sobre el zorro de 9 colas, comprendió que había algo más, relacionado todo a esa extraña jhabilidad que tenía Emiko para controlar la madera. Lo pensó por un instante, y el anciano tenía razón, sin embargo, había algo más importante.

-Lo siento, viejo. Pero en estos momentos, solo me importa encontrar a Sasuke-

-¿Eres tonto o que?- Le dijo abruptamente Jiraiya -¿Cómo piensas hacerle frente a Akatsuki si no entrenas?-

-Simplemente los venceré, pero ahora solo me interesa bascar a Sasuke-

-Ah, si? Y planeas enfrentarte a Orochimaru de la misma forma?-

-¡Enfrentaré a quien sea!- Exclamó el chico.

-No seas ridículo, mírate como estas, no pudiste hacerle frente a Sasuke y el sólo tenía una pizca del poder que Orochimaru le puede ofrecer, imagínate cuando empiece a entrenar, te superará con creces-

-Yo…- El viejo tenía razón, en esos momentos, sin duda Sasuke estaba entrenando arduamente para obtener ese poder tan ansiado, mientras él estaba en una cama de hospital.

-Creo que él tiene razón- Dijo otra voz, la de Itachi Uchiha.

-Eres tú, muchacho- Le dijo Jiraiya.

-¿Qué es lo que dices?, tenemos que buscar a Sasuke- Le dijo desesperado Naruto.

-Tienes razón, pero no es el momento- Le dijo Itachi de forma calmada -Escucha bien Naruto, lo que el maestro Jiraiya trata de decirte, no es que dejes de lado tu propósito de salvar a mi hermano, sino que primero debes prepararte, ya que los enemigos son letales-

-Lo se, pero…- Quería buscar a su amigo, pero ambos tenían razón, para buscar a Sasuke, tenía que hacerse fuerte, además, olvidaba que tenía enemigos detrás de sus pasos.

-Naruto, mientras tu entrenas con el maestro Jiraiya, Emiko y yo nos encargaremos de buscar posibles pistas del paradero de Sasuke, y te prometo que, llegado el momento, iremos juntos por él- Le dijo Itachi.

-De acuerdo, ¡vayamos a entrenar, anciano!- Le dijo enérgico a Jiraiya, sin tomar en cuenta que los bruscos movimientos le sacaron dolores.

-Niño, primero cúrate y luego nos vamos- Le dijo el sannin.

-Muy bien, me alegro que te estés recuperando, Emiko pasará a verte más tarde, cuando acabe su turno. Yo me retiro- Dijo el mayor de los Uchiha saliendo de la habitación.

-Entonces, ¿vendrás conmigo a entrenar o te quedarás e irás detrás de Sasuke, sin saber a qué te enfrentas?-

-Iré contigo viejo, me haré fuerte, derrotaré a Akatsuki, derrotaré a Orochimaru y salvaré a Sasuke- Dijo Naruto con determinación.

-Muy bien, mientras terminas de recuperarte, estaré en casa de Hiroaki, asi que nos vemos- Dijo el anciano yéndose por donde llegó.

* * *

Sakura estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no reparó en el momentoen que llegó hasta la puerta de la habitación de Naruto, golpeó la misma, cuando escuchó la enérgica voz de su amigo, entró a la habitaicón.

-¡Hola Sakura!- Dijo el rubio, contento de verla.

-Hola Naruto, ¿Cómo te encuentras?-

-Estoy bien, aunque- Su mirada cambió visiblemente -No pude cumplir lo que te prometí, no traje a Sasuke de regreso-

-No te preocupes- Le dijo la pelirrosa con voz queda.

-De veras, voy a cumplir mi promesa. Una vez que me recupere y salga de aquí, me iré de viaje con el sabio pervertido para entrenar con él, y así podré enfrentarme a Orochimaru y salvar a Sasuke- Dijo con determianción -No sé cuanto tiempo me llevará pero lo conseguiré, de veras-

-Ya veo- Dijo ella un poco triste, ver esa determinación en su amigo la llevó a decidir algo sobre sí misma, algo que llevaba tiempo meditanto -De acuerdo, entonces te deseo mucha suerte en tu viaje, Naruto, ajhora me tengo que ir- Dijo la chica yendo hacia la puerta de la habitación. Antes de salir, Sakura giró su cabeza, y con una pequeña sonrisa, habló -Te prometo que la próxima vez que vayas tras de Sasuke, iremos juntos, Naruto- Dijo y se fue, dejando pensativo al rubio. Inmediatamente, Sakura se dirigió a la torre hokage, decidida a hablar con Tsunade.

* * *

Golpeó la puerta de la oficina de la quinta hokage, y encuanto oyó la respuesta, Sakura entró al recinto, donde llevó a cabo aquello que había decidido.

-¿Qué se te ofrece, Sakura?- Dijo Tsunade.

-Por favor, señora, acépteme como su alumna- Dijo firme la pelirrosa. La sannin observó a la chica, algo movió dentro de ella esa firme resolución y sabía que ello estaba relacionado a Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki.

-Ya veo, pero te advierto que puede ser muy duro el entrenamiento, ¿estás realmente segura de que esto es lo que quieres?-

-Si, señora, es lo que quiero, quiero ser su aprendiz- Contestó Sakura segura.

-De acuerdo, serás mi alumna de ahora en adelante, pero no seré blanda-

-Si- Contestó. Estaba hecho, había tomado las riendas de su vida por primera vez. Ya no quería ser una carga. Porque ya no pensaba dejar solo a Naruto, ella iría con el, como equipo salvarían a Sasuke, así les tomara su vida entera.


	45. CAPITULO 44: Cambios

Los personajes no me pertenecer, pertenecen al mangaka Masashi Kishimoto.

 **CAPITULO 44: Cambios**

3 AÑOS DESPUES

El tiempo había seguido su curso, al menos eso parecía. Sakura miraba el horizonte desde la ventana del hospital, desde que comenzó a estudiar ninjutsu médico, Tsunade la puso a trabajar en el hospital, y con el tiempo, su buen control de chakra y facilidad para aprender le permitieron subir de posición, siendo ahora la persona más cercana a la directora del hospital, Yumi. Todo parecía marchar bien, a excepción de una mancha oscura en su corazón, aunque trataba de ignorarla, al menos para no sufrir.

-Ya he acabado- Dijo la pelirrosa al entrar en la oficina de su superior.

-Siempre tan eficiente- Le contestó Yumi desde el escritorio -Es hora de irnos-

-¿Cenarás con Shisui?- Le preguntó Sakura.

-No lo creo, una cita con su abuela- Dijo algo desanimada. Sakura y Yumi se habían vuelto muy cercanas en los últimos años, por lo que sabía de la pésima relación de Yumi y la abuela de Shisui.

-Cenemos juntas, ¿quieres?- Le dijo Sakura para animarla.

-De acuerdo- Ambas chicas salieron y se dirigeron al tradicional puesto de ramen de la aldea, cenaron de forma animada y se despidieron tras eso. Sakura caminó hasta su casa, su mente en blanco, en general, durante el camino a su hogar meditaba respecto a cualquier asunto de su trabajo y su vida, pero en ese instante, simplemente no quería pensar. Había pasado mucha agua debajo del puente, la vida siguió su curso, Naruto se fue con Jiraiya y Sasuke con Orochimaru, ambos con el deseo de hacerse fuertes, pero ¿y Sakura? Ella sólo tenía nubes de color rosa con forma de corazón en su cabeza a los 12 años, no le interesaba ser una buena ninja, después de todo, no venía precisamente de un clan poderos, es más, al igual que Yumi, era una civil común y corriente. Pero los acontecimientos, la determinación de sus compañeros y sus propios sentimientos, hicieron que la pelirrosa diera un vuelco en cuanto a sus aspiraciones, decidió no quedarse atrás, y con todo el valor del mundo, le pidió a Tsunade que la entrenara, no había sido nada sencillo, la quinta hokage es alguien exigente, sin embargo, no vaciló en ningún momento. El camino aún no estaba completo, pero había dado un gran paso en esos 3 años.

* * *

-Otro día más- Suspiró Itachi, mientras recostaba su cabeza en el regazo de su joven esposa. Ambos estaban sentados en el corredor que daba al patio de la gran casa de la familia Uchiha.

-Y sin noticias ni pistas- Contestó Emiko, mientras le acariciaba el cabello a Itachi. El joven, en su calidad de ANBU, había conseguido tener acceso a información que muy pocos podían, por lo que pudo tomar conocimiento de las múltiples guaridas de Orochimaru.

-Comienzo a fastidiarme- Emiko trasladó su mano a la mejilla de Itachi, mientras él puso la suya propia sobre la mano de Emiko, acariciándola -Recorrí todos y cada uno de los escondites de Orochimaru, de punta a punta, pero no encontré nada de Sasuke-

-Él el quería poder, y es probable que le esté tomando tiempo obtenerlo- Dijo Emiko.

-Eso es algo que me preocupa, hasta dónde es capaz de llegar por poder-

-Queda esperar, tarde o temprano sandrán de su escondite- En eso Emiko tenía razón, reconoció Itachi, se ocupó de dispersar a algunos de la división ANBU para espiar y estar atentos a cualquier movimiento de Sasuke y Orochimaru, pero también tenía la expresa orden de no revelar absolutamente nada a las demás aldeas, ya que sería catastrófico que el mundo ninja supiera que un Uchiha había escapado de la aldea para unirse a un criminal de clase S. Mientras meditaba todo esto, Itachi sintió las manos de Emiko masajearle la cien.

-¿Qué te parece si te metes en la bañera y te froto la espalda mientras?- Le dijo la chica con voz seductora.

-Eso suena tentador- Le contestó el chico mientras la miraba a los ojos, era algo que en esos 3 años no había variado, su vida sexual era excelente, no podía quejarse, y además, estaban muy enamorados, aunque últimamaente su padre comenzó a presionar con el asunto de la "descendencia Uchiha". No es que no quisieran ser padres, en algún momento tendrían hijos, sólo que no les entusiasmaba serlo aún, eran jóvenes y cargados de responsabilidades. Pero, sobre todo, estaba el asunto de Sasuke, el cual Itachi quería resolver lo más pronto posible. Ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron a su habitación, donde Emiko comenzó a preparar el baño. Fue solo el comienzo de una agradable y apasionada noche.

* * *

Sentía sus delicadas manos en la espalda mientras embestía. Shisui se sentía cerca del punto cúlmine, miró hacia el rostro de Yumi, el cual estaba sonrojado, y se dijo a sí mismo que no se permitiría acabar hasta que ella no lo hiciera. Siguió embistiendo, profundo en su interior, hasta que sintió que las paredes vaginales de la chica comenzaron a apretujarlo, la besó con infinita pasión mientras sentía a Yumi llegar, a la vez que él se derramaba por completo en su interior. Separaron sus bocas a falta de aliento y, como usualmente después de hacer el amor, unieron sus frentes y se miraron. La amaba profundamente, quería hacerla feliz, pero sabía que había algo que estaba molestando a Yumi. Shisui se salió del interior de la joven y se acostó a un lado de la cama, cansado.

-Ha sido algo intenso- Dijo, agotado.

-Es lógico, no nos veíamos hacía días- Le dijo Yumi.

-Bueno, ninguna misión es sencilla. Además, tuvimos un par de inconvenientes-

-Aun asi, me alegro de que hayas regresado a salvo- Le dijo la joven. Shisui giró su cabeza y la miró detenidamente, había algo que ella no le estaba diciendo.

-Yumi, te he notado algo extraña últimamente- Le dijo de forma amable, mientras llevaba su mano hacia el rostro de se novia para acariciarlo.

-¿Extraña? Estoy bien, no me ocurre nada- Le dijo algo cansada.

-Insisto, hay algo que no me cuentas. Dímelo, cariño-

¿Porque diablos tenía que ser tan dulce? Yumi sentía que tenía que sacar lo que llevaba tiempo arrastrando, pero sabía que podía ocasionar un problema con él.

-De verdad, no es nada, no sé porque te preocupas. Estoy como siempre- Shisui la observo unos instantes y decidió no presionarla, estaba claro que había algo que ocultaba, y aunque ese algo le causara una curiosidad enorme, no la presionaría a hablar.

-De acuerdo, no insistiré más, esperaré a que te sientas preparada para decirme. Pero Yumi- Dijo Shishui mientras tomaba la mano de la chica y la llevaba hacia su propio pecho, a la altura del corazón -Si hay algo que te afecta, dímelo, así tardes en hacerlo, hazlo. Sabes que te amo como nunca lo hice con nadie, te apoyaré en todo, sea lo que sea- Eso último provocó un tumulto emocional en la chica, sabía perfectamente no podía ser tal como él lo planteaba, Yumi sabía que Shisui no daría la espalda o llevaría la contraria a su abuela, quien era su familia más directa y cercana.

-Es sólo que…. Temo que esto nos separe- Dijo Yumi simplemente.

-¿Tan grave es?-

-No es grave, sólo que….- Yumi se mordió el labio inferior.

-Tiene que ver con mi clan, ¿verdad?- Shisui se dio cuenta que acertó el blanco al ver la expresión de Yumi -¿Acaso te molestaron? ¿Fueron los ancianos? Ellos han fastidiado a Itachi todo este tiempo, pese a que lleva años casado con Emiko.

-Está bien, te lo diré, se trata de tu abuela, ella no me acepta como tu novia- Dijo la chica.

-Yumi, se que estás insegura con respecto a ese asunto, pero es sólo un berrinche, ya se le pasará-

-Lleva 3 años con ese berrinche, como tu lo llamas. Me detesta, Shisui, al igual que detesta a Emiko-.

-No es para tanto. Escucha, mi amor, se que mi abuela es complicada y un poco anticuada, pero tarde o temprano tendrá que aceptar que eres mi novia y punto- En su interior, Yumi, quería creer lo que Shisui decía, pero era imposible en la realidad, él solo veía lo de su abuela como un berrinche, no veía las cosas de la forma en que ella lo hacía. No insistiría, se limitaría a vivir día a día, lo que su relación ofreciera.

-De acuerdo, si tú lo dices-

-Quédate tranquila- Le dijo el chico mientras unía sus frentes y se miraban firme a los ojos -No permitiré que nadie te trate mal dentro del clan Uchiha. Siempre estaré allí para ti- Dijo para luego besarla de manera apasionada y reanudar la fogosa actividad nocturna. Olvidandose del mundo, al menos por ahora.

* * *

El sol de la mañana iluminaba la aldea de Konoha, y también lo hacía con su rubia cabeza. Naruto Uzumaki retornaba a su hogar después de 3 años fuera, viajando y entrenando con el anciano, vería a todos nuevamente, vería a su padre, a su hermana, su familia adoptiva, a Kakashi, a Sakura, y por fin, buscarían a Sasuke.


	46. CAPITULO 45: Regreso a casa

Los personajes no me pertenecer, pertenecen al mangaka Masashi Kishimoto.

 **CAPITULO 45: Regreso a casa**

Con su característica energía, Naruto subió a la cima de una torre de agua, permitiéndole así tener una visión general de la aldea.

-¡He vuelto! ¡Naruto Uzumaki ha regresado a la aldea de la hoja!- Dijo de forma totalmente vivaz. -Por fin estoy en casa- Dijo de forma más calmada, contemplando el monumento a los hokages y luego el bosque del clan Senju, donde también estaba la casa donde creció.

-Ya bajate muchacho, hay que reportarse con Tsunade- Dijo Jiraiya desde el suelo.

En el camino, se encontraron con dos caras conocidas.

* * *

Se había hecho costumbre que cada medidía almorzaran juntas, y es que la ardua labor que realizaban tanto Sakura como Yumi, a veces las dejaba sin tiempo para volver a sus hogares, por lo que salían entre períodos del hospital para poder comer, y habitualmente lo hacían juntas. Mientras salían de un pequeño local de comidas cercano al hospital, ambas jóvenes vieron caras familiares.

-Hay mucha tranquilidad últimamente- Comentó Yumi, quien al alzar su cabeza vió alguien especial -Naruto- Susurró la joven.

-Pues si, desde que Naruto se fue está todo demasiado tranquilo en la aldea- Dijo Sakura riéndose.

-No es eso- Dijo Yumi -Mira, ese es Naruto- Dijo sorprendida.

-¿Qué? ¿Naruto?- La pelirrosa alzó su rostro para ver la enorme sonrisa de su mejor amigo.

-¡Sakura! Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos, vaya que estás cambiada- El rubio posó su mirada en la joven junto a Sakura -Hola Yumi, sigues tan guapa como siempre-

-Gracias, Naruto- Le contestó la aludida con una tímida sonrisa -Tu si estás diferente, ¿cómo te ha ido?-

-Pues bien, por fin estamos de regreso- Y mientras Naruto parloteaba, Sakura lo observó detenidamente, había cambiado, estaba más alto, se notaba el entrenamiento que había tenido, se preguntaba si en su mente seguía igual, pero suponía que había madurado, por fin.

-Oy Naruto- le dijo la pelirrosa. -¿Notas algún cambio en mí, no ves más fenemina que antes?- El rubio la miró y con su tiípica sonrisa contestó a su amiga.

-Pues, ¿qué dices Sakura? Si estás igual, no has cambiado en nada?- Este comentario solo causó que a la chica le latiera una vena en la frente. Cuando se disponía a golpearlo por su estupidez, Yumi se puso en el medio, calmando a Sakura.

-Tranquila, no es para tanto- Le dijo entre risas, para luego girarse hacia el chico -Naruto, debes saber que Sakrua es considerada una de las chicas más bonitas de la aldea, tiene muchos admiradores-

-Este niño no tiene tacto alguno con las damas- Los 3 se giraron al escuchar la voz de Jiraiya.

-Maestro Jiraiya, que gusto verlo- Dijo Yumi con una reverencia.

-Que placer para mis ojos ver tan hermosa jovencita- Dijo en tono jocoso el sannin, y mientras que hablaban, hizo acto de presencia alguien familiar para todos, el joven nieto del tercer hokage, Konohamaru Sarutobi.

-¡Naruto, por fin volviste!- Exclamó el niño.

-Por supuesto, Naruto Uzumaki volvió!- Dijo con mucha energía el rubio.

-Tengo algo que enseñarte, mira atentamente- contestó el chico, realizando un jutsu de transformación, una vez disipado el humo, apareció la silueta de una curvilínea joven.

-¿Qué te parece?- Dijo de forma sensual, mientras que a Jiraiya se le salían los ojos y le sangraba la nariz, Yumi observaba un poco avergonzada la situación y Sakura sólo miraba atónita.

-Konohamaru- Dijo Naruto -Ya no soy ese chiquillo que conocías- Dijo de forma seria, Sakura pensó que de verdad su amigo había madurado, cosa inesperada para los presentes, pero…..no podían estar más equivocados.

-¡ ¿Qupé te pasa Konohamaru, eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer?! ¡Te mostraré mi nuevo ninjutsu pervertido!- Y ese preciso instante, Naruto recibió un colosal golpe por parte de su amiga pelirrosa, a lo que siguió una verdadera paliza.

-Ella da miedo- Dijo Jiraiya.

-Pues es muy temperamental, además ha aprendido mucho de lady Tsunade- Dijo Yumi mientras observaba la escena.

-Ya veo- Contestó el hombre -Ni modo, me iré a ver a Tsunade- Dijo el anciano desapareciendo del lugar. Por su parte Sakura se acercó a Yumi.

-Parece que terminaste- Dijo divertida Yumi.

-Si- Dijo Sakura sacudiéndose las manos. -Vamonos, ¿vienes con nosotras Naruto?-

-Allá voy- Dijo el aludido, prometiéndose a sí mismo no volver a hacer el jutsu sexy cerca de Sakura.

* * *

Lejos de Konoha, de cualquier vestigio de sociedad, persona o vida, sus ojos rojos brillaban en la oscuridad.

-De nuevo encerrado- Dijo una voz que se le hizo familiar en los últimos 3 años.

-¿Qué quieres?- Contestó de mala manera.

-Que mal humor, y yo que estaba tan procupado por ti-

-Si no tienes nada que hacer, mejor lárgate- Lo observó unos instantes y luego habló nuevamente.

-¿En qué piensas, Sasuke?- El pelinegro siguí mirando a la nada y pensó, como parecía ocurrirle a menudo, en su pasado en la aldea. Naruto y Sakura. Ambos inundaban su mente, como una plaga.

-Veo que hay algo que ocupa tus pensamientos- Dijo Orochimaru mirando al joven.

-No es nada que te importe- Contestó Sasuke -Solo una pequeña…molestia- Dijo haciendo énfasis en esta última palabra.

-Ah, ya veo-Dijo el sannin -Una molestia…muy familiar, creo yo. Bien, descansa, mañana tenemos mucho que hacer- Dijo esto y se retiró, dejando a Sasuke sumido en sus pensamientos.

Una molestia familiar. Si, y mucho. Durante tiempo lo atormentó la manera en que se despidió de ella, en que la dejó sola allí en esa banca, esa noche, pero con el tiempo, tuvo que sepultar esos sentimientos que habían empezado a salir en ese entonces, quedando solo una pequeña parte aflorando, la cual pertenecía a sus pensamientos únicamente.

-Voy a deshacerme de todo, y me entregaré por completo a la oscuridad-

* * *

La oficina de la hokage estaba repleta, o al menos había más gente de la normal.

-Que bueno verlos de regreso, Jiraiya, Naruto- Dijo Tsunade viendo finalmente a todos reunidos -Espero que el entrenamiento haya dado su fruto-.

-Ya verás, abuela Tsunade, me he vuelto más fuerte, ahora tienes que darme misiones de rango A-

-Eso ya lo veremos, niño- Dijo la hokage irritada -Ahora váyanse a descansar- Todos se fueron retirando, los últimos en salir fueron Hiroaki y Naruto, quienes se veían por primera vez en 3 años.

-Me alegro que estes de vuelta en la aldea, hijo. Te extrañamos mucho-Le dijo Hiroaki sinceramente.

-Yo también me alegro de volver, viejo, hay mucho que quiero contarte, de verdad, me hizo falta conversar contigo durante este tiempo, que me hablaras de la forma en la que tu sabes ahcerlo- Le dijo el chico, dejando conmovido a su padre adoptivo. El momento se cortó inesperadamente por el estómago de Naruto.

-Veo que no has comido. Que muchacho-

-Pues si, tengo mucha hambre- Dijo Naruto con su enorme y característica sonrisa.

-Vayamos a comer ramen, entonces, y de paso conversamos-

-¡Si, a Ichiraku!- Dijo enérgico, y mientras caminaban a la salida de la torre hokage, Naruto nuevamente habló, esta vez en forma más seria.

-Viejo, hay algo que me gustaría saber, durante mi entrenamiento, traté de enfocarme solo en volverme más fuerte, y olvide seguirle la pista a Sasuke, quisiera saber, si aquí tuvieron alguna novedad- Hiroaki miró al chico durante un instante, y en voz baja le contestó.

-Efectivamente, el clan Uchiha y ANBU, realizaron investigaciones, de hecho, aún lo hacen. Vayamos a Ichiraku, y allí te contaré lo que pueda, ya que, al ser información clasificada, no es que pueda decir mucho-

-De acuerdo- Dijo Naruto, y acompañado de Hiroaki, fueron juntos a comer ramen.


	47. CAPITULO 46: Cascabeles y recuerdos

Los personajes no me pertenecer, pertenecen al mangaka Masashi Kishimoto.

 **CAPITULO 46: Cascabeles y recuerdos**

Estando en su cama, Naruto reflexionó sobre lo hablado con Hiroaki durante su cena en Ichiraku. Evidentemente, Sasuke se había vuelto tan escurridizo como una serpiente, escapaba constantemente de los ninjas que iban en su búsqueda. Nada de lo que sabía hasta el momento lo animaba.

Al día siguiente, se despertó un poco más animado, vería a Sakura y a Kakashi, y juntos los 3 buscarían a como de lugar a Sasuke. Sin embargo, todos estos pensamientos se perdieron de la cabeza de Naruto al sentir como algo lo golpeaba fuertemente, seguido de una fuerte y clara voz, familiar.

-¡Así que has vuelto a la aldea hace un día y ni siquiera recuerdas visitar a tu hermana!- Le gritó Emiko tras darle un fuerte golpe.

-No fue mi intención- Dijo Naruto algo aturdido. -Se me pasó, además tenía mucha hambre y me fui a Ichiraku, luego vine directo a dormir-

-Por esta vez te lo perdono- Dijo entre dientes Emiko. Hiroaki estaba presenciando la cómica situación en la puerta.

-Hija, que bueno que viniste, Naruto por fin regresó a la aldea- Dijo como si nada.

-Papá- Siseó a joven.

-Vamos a desayunar, chicos- Una vez sentados en a mesa, charlaron tranquilamente.

-Por cierto, Emiko, ¿Por qué estás desayunando aquí y no en tu casa, con Itachi?- Le preguntó Naruto.

-Itachi está de misión, y el resto de los Uchiha también-

-Ellos, están buscando a Sasuke, ¿verdad?-

-En parte, Itachi ha liderado todos los equipos de búsqueda en estos años, pero sin resultado- Dijo concentrada en su comida la joven. Naruto estaba cabizbajo por todo este asunto, pues ni él mismo sabía por dónde empezar, ya que esperaba que en la aldea tuvieran alguna pista que sirviera de guía. La reunión siguió con charlas sin trascendencia alguna, hasta que cada uno decidió volver a sus obligaciones.

-Tengo que volver al cuartel, no pueden estar solos mucho tiempo-

-¿Cuartel? ¿Trabajas para la policía militar Uchiha?- Preguntó el rubio sorprendido.

-Pues sí, durante estos años, además de ANBU, Fugaku puso a varios equipos a disposición de Tsunade para la búsqueda de Sasuke, pero, además, hubieron algunos disturbios, fuera de lo normal- Culminó la joven.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Otro día te diré, tengo que irme- Dijo Emiko sin más y se marchó.

-¡Espera!- Le gritó Naruto, siendo retenido por Hiroaki que tomó su hombro.

-Tranquilo, no es nada grave, solo ha habido más eventos de inseguridad en la aldea y alrededores, bandidos y esas cosas, nada de qué preocuparse- Dijo Hiroaki, minimizando lo que su hija dijo, pero sabiendo perfectamente a que se refería. No iban a decirle a Naruto que Akatsuki estaba rondando la aldea, que buscaban localizarlos a él y a Jiraiya.

-Tengo que ir a la oficina de la hokage, ¿vienes conmigo?, Sakura seguro está allá- Le dijo el hombre.

-Claro- Dijoel chico y ambos partieron a la torre hokage.

* * *

Al llegar a la oficina, efectivamente, Sakura y Tsunade estaban allí, además de Jiraiya.

-Era hora que llegaran- Dijo algo irritada la hokage.

-No es para tanto abuela- Contestó Naturo de forma cómica, provocándole a la rubia un tic nervioso en la frente. Sakura contemplaba la escena pensando, Naruto no había cambiado en nada, salvo en apariencia.

-Ya deja de tratar de irritar a lady Tsunade y presta atención, tenemos algo que hacer- Le dijo Sakura.

-¿Qué? ¿Una misión? ¿Tan pronto?- Dijo el rubio exasperado.

-No exactamente- Oyó decir a una voz que provenía de una de las ventanas de la oficina. Al voltear su cabeza, Naruto se encontró con el rostro enmascarado de Kakashi.

-¡Kakashi sensei!- Dijo sorprendido.

-Hola Naruto. Ha pasado mucho tiempo-

-Es bueno verlos- Dijo el peligris observando a su alumno y a Jiraiya. Kakashi continuaba en el techo, fuera de la oficina, por lo que Naruto salió para hablar personalmente con él.

-Kakashi sensei, tengo un obsequi para usted- Dijo el chico mientras buscaba entre su abrigo.

-¿De qué se trata?-

-Pues es…. El último tomo de "Haciéndolo….", en lo personal a mi no me gusta, pero se que a usted le agradan estas cosas, así que aquí tiene- Dijo entregándole el libro de Jiraiya, dejando sorprendido a su maestro.

-¡No puedo creerlo!- Dijo el peligris abriendo completamente sorprendido por el regalo. Los demás observaban con gracia la escena.

-Muy bien- Dijo Kakashi una vez pasada su sorpresa y mirando a Naruto y Sakura -Me alegra verlos, a simple vista, se nota que han cambiado, sin embargo, decidí probar sus habilidades-

Ambos jóvenes lo observaron atentos y también decididos, después de todo, probar sus habilidades era algo que hace mucho querían hacer.

-Que les parece si vamos al campo de entrenamiento, y allí lo hacemos- Dijo Kakashi saliendo por la ventana y siendo seguido por los demás. Ya en el lugar, el peligris sacó algo de su bolsillo y se los enseñó a sus dos alumnos.

-Supongo que recuerdan esto- Dijo mientras les enseñaba un par de cascabeles, el mismo de su primera prueba como equipo.

El solo ver esos cascabeles dispararon los recuerdos de ambos, un equipo que prometía poco al inicio, sin buena relación entre sus integrantes, pero que evolucionó, y cuando parecía que todo iba en marcha, simplemente, desapareció.

-La prueba de los cascabeles- Dijo Sakura con algo de nostalgia.

-El examen es el mismo, quiero que traten de quitármelos-

-Bien, lo haremos- Dijo Sakura, había decisión en su mirada -Vamos Naruto, podemos hacerlo-

-Tienes razón- Contestó Naruto. La prueba empezó, siendo el genjutsu lo primero que utilizó Kakashi para engañarlos.

La imagen de Sasuke Uchiha se proyectó ante ambos jóvenes.

-Sakura, ayúdame- Dijo éste -Escapé de Orochimaru y trató de matarme- Tanto Sakura como Naruto contemplaron esto nerviosos, pero Naruto aún más, como si en su mente quisiera creerlo.

-No. No es el verdadero Sasuke, por mucho que lo quisiéramos- Dijo la pelirrosa, quien procedió a liberar el genjutsu. Kakashi se percató de que ya no podía engañarla tan fácilmente, ahora quedaba ver si lo encontraban.

-Ese truco ya no funciona conmigo- Dijo la chica. Ahora restaba buscar a Kakashi, tanto Naruto como Sakura se dispersaron en el campo de entrenamiento, tratanto de localizar a su maestro, al juntarse nuevamente, la pelirrosa decidió hacer algo drástico….como destrozar el suelo de un golpe.

-Vaya, parece que la hokage hizo más que enseñarte ninjutsu médico- Le dijo el peligris, admirando el desastre que causó la joven. La prueba prosiguió hasta entrada la noche, donde Kakashi cayó por una forma muy tonta.

-Kakashi sensei- dijo Naruto mirando a su maestro y tomándolo desprevenido -El final del libro de "Haciendolo" es…- Dijo el rubio con algo de sorna.

-¡No! ¡No lo digas!- Admitió desesperado. Una vez pasada la conmoción, Kakashi se encontró con lasonriente mirada de sus alumnos, los cuales tenían cada uno un cascabel.

-Esos libros son su debilidad- Dijo riéndose Naruto.

-Pues si, me vencieron- Contestó Kakashi. Los tres se compusieron y regresaron a la aldea, y mientras caminaban decidieron ir a Ichiraku a cenar y de paso hablar. Sentados los tres, Naruto recordó tiempos mejores del equipo.

-Hace 3 años estábamos juntos- Dijo Sakura sorpresivamente. A la mente de Naruto llegó el recuerdo de una ocasión, luego de un entrenamiento en que los 4 fueron a ese mismo sitio a comer ramen, Sakura con corazones en los ojos por Sasuke, Naruto peleando y mostrándose celoso por no ser el centro de atención dela pelirrosa, y Kakashi sin inmutarse. Si. Eran mejores tiempos.

-Vamos a volver a estar juntos- Dijo Naruto -Te lo aseguro, traeré a Sasuke de regreso a la aldea y volveremos a ser un equipo. Me he vuelto mucho más fuerte, Sakura-

-Yo también he mejorado, Naruto. Y esta vez no irás tu solo, yo iré contigo. Juntos traeremos a Sasuke-

Kakashi los observó, había decisión, firme convicción sobre qué harían. Pero en su fuero interno, Kakashi sabía que no iba a ser un camino de rosas. Traer a Sasuke de regreso a la aldea sería, probablemente, lo más complicado que podrían afrontar, al menos en estos momentos.


End file.
